Great Boskito Dragon
by Standin.Chandra
Summary: Dulu saat terjadinya Great War dunia ini di amabng kehancuran tapi kemuculan dari Great Boskito Dragon ini pemipin dari para Fraksi tewas dalam perang itu termasuk tuhan. Dan sebelum itu tuhan memberikan tugas kepada Great Boskito Dragon sebagai hukuman untuk menchah terjadinya Great War lagi dan di bantu oleh Partnernya. StrongNaru/SmartNaru/RinneganNaru/ Harem,,,
1. Prolog

**Great Boskito Dragon**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

.

.

.

.

**"Prolog"**

Dahulu saat terjadinya perang antara Faksi Iblis,Malaikat jatuh, dan juga Malaikat yang di kenal sebagai Great War. ini adalah pertarungan dari Fraksi Iblis dan juga Malaikat jatuh tapi karena peperangan ini tidak ada hentinya pimpinan tertinggi Malaikat yaitu Tuhan mengutus para malaikat untuk menghentikan peperangan itu, tapi Malaikat jutru ikut terbawa dalam Great War tersebut dan bahkan kaum nagapun ikut andil dalam perang ini terutama dua naga surgawi Welsh Dragon dan Vanishing Dragon

Dan Karena itu dunia ini hampir di ambang kehancuran, dan kenapa dunia inidi ambang kehancuran dan tidak sampai hancur? Alasannya hanya satu yaitu munculnya Great Boskito Dragon sang penguasa Api hitam dan Api Biru di medan perang karena ketiga Fraksi itu mengganggu tidur panjang naga itu

Great Boskito Dragon bertarung dua belas hari dua belas malam tanpa henti dengan para petinggi dari ketiga Fraksi itu, dan akibat dari peperangan itu membuat tewasnya dari dua naga surgawi dan pemimpin ketiga Fraksi yaitu Satan, Gubernur Malaikat jatuh pertama dan... Tuhan

Dan menurut legenda dari Great War itu tuhan memang tewas atau entah pergi kemana dan menurut legenda juga Tuhan sempat memberikan hukuman kepada Great Boskito Dragon karena memperburuk keadaan dan atas kesalahan yang diperbuatnya Great Boskito Dragon harus mengikuti dua naga surgawi yang akan hidup kembali dalam Sacred Gear dan memberi tugas kepada Great Boskito Dragon untuk mecegah terjadinya perang lagi dan tuhan akan memberikan dia partner yang akan membantunya dalam mencegah terjadinya Great War lagi.

.

.

.

Dan setelah beratus-ratus tahun terlewat dari masa Great war ini kemuculan dari Great Boskito Dragon akhirnya tiba juga dengan wujud Sacred Gear dan akan di kenal sebagai "Black Blue Gear" dan di ramalkan dari dulu oleh tuhan kepada seorang bayi yang mewarisi tekad yang kuat, pantang menyerah, dan juga di jalan yang benar dan itu di wariskan kepada Namikaze ichizoku yaitu klan yang mentingkan kekeluargaan dan juga di karuniani pemikiran yang cerdas.

Dan ramalan dari tuhan itu memang benar terjadi dan Great Boskito Dragon berada dalam diri seorang bayi Manusia yang bernama Naruto Namikaze anak dari Minato Namikaze sang lord Namikaze dan juga Kushina Uzumaki

Tapi sayang Klan yang penuh dengan kasih sayang itu harus kehilangan sang Lord Namikaze beserta Istrinya karena insiden kecelakaan 5 tahun setelah kelahiran Naruto dan juga tepat di hari ulang tahun Naruto tapi sang anak dari Lord Namikaze ini selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut karena perlindungan dari kedua orang tuanya, Dan para petinggi Klan Namikaze tidak pernah menyalahkan Naruto atas kesalahan ini karena memang murni kecelakaan

11 tahun terlewat dari masa pahit bagi naruto kini dia menjadi seorang murid pindahan. Dan kini dia menempuh jalur pendidikannya di SMA Kuoh yang tidak di ketahui bahwa tempat ini menjadi kekuasaan dari keluarga Gremory dan juga Sitry yang notabene adalah Iblis.

.

.

.

**"Prolog END"**

* * *

**Maaf ini hanya Prolog jadi maaf bila abal-abal karena masih di bilang saya baru dalam masalah menulis cerita **


	2. Chapter 1

**Great Boskito Dragon**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

.

.

.

.

Naruto adalah seorang yang terlahir dari keluarga yang mencintai ketentraman yaitu keluarga Namikaze tapi sayang saat umurnya masih 5 tahun Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan dan kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena melindunginya tapi Naruto bukanlah orang yang menyalahkan takdir dan mecoba bangkit dan tidak akan meyerah dengan takdir. Tapi tanpa Naruto sadari dririnya adalah pemegang dari "Black Blue Gear" dan juga pengguna Rinnegan terakhir

**Naruto POV**

Aku kini berdiri di gerbang masuk SMA Kuoh karena aku adalah murid pindahan, dan ngomong-ngomong soal SMA Kuoh katanya sekolah ini dulunya sekolah putri tapi entah karena alasan apa kini SMA Kuoh menjadi sekolah campuran tapi tetap saja sekolah ini di dominasi oleh perempuan dengan perbadingan 8:3 cukup besar bukan.

Dan saat aku memasuki gerbang dari SMA Kuoh aku mendapat tatapan bahagia dari para siswi sekolah ini seperti sudah menemukan mangsanya dan aku hanya bisa meringis karena ngeri

"KYAAAAA TAMPAN"

"APAKAH KAU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR"

"KYAAA BISA MINTA NOMOR PONSELMU"

Dan seperti itu teriakan para siswi yang meneriakiku dan aku hanya tersenyum kepada mereka tetapi teriakan dari ketiga siswa yang seakan ingin menghajarku babak belur membuatku meringis

"SIALAN KAU ORANG KEREN"

Dan teriakan itu adalah dari orang berkacamata satunya lagi botak, dan yang terakhir berambut coklat. Dan tanpa memikirkan teriakan-teriakan dari para siswi aku bergegas untuk mecari dimana ruang kepala sekolah tapi alhasil aku hanya berputar-putar dan tidak menemukan dimana ruang kepala sekolah, kemudian aku memutuskan untuk bertanya

"Ano maaf boleh aku bertanya dimana ruang kepala sekolah" Tanyaku kepada siswi bermbur hitam sebahu dan berkaca mata

"apa kamu murid baru?" Tanya perempuan itu kepadaku

"tepatnya murid pindahan, apa kau bisa menunjukan dimana itu ruang kepala sekolah" Tanya ku lagi pada gadis itu

"tentu saja, mari ikut aku dan aku adalah ketua Osis dari SMA Kuoh namaku Sona sitri" Ucap gadis itu yang ternyata adalah ketua Osis

"senang bisa bertemu denganmu sona-san dan nama saya adalah Namikaze Naruto" Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan namanya

Dan kemudian Naruto mengikuti langkah Sona yang akan mengantarnya ke ruangan kepala sekolah dan setelah sampai di tempat tujuanku, aku dan Sona-san melakukan perbincangan singkat

"nah Namikaze-san kita sudah sampai di ruangan kepala sekolah, jadi saya tinggal dulu" Ucap Sona kepadaku

"Naruto. panggil aku Naruto sona-san jangan terlalu formal karena aku tidak suka formalitas" Ujarku kepada Sona-san

"baiklah, dan karena aku disini adalah ketua Osis maka kau harus memanggilku Sona-Kaichou" Ujar sona kepadaku dengan nada disiplin

"ha'i Sona-kaichou, dan terimakasih sudah mengantarku" Jawabku kepada Kaichou dan kemudian mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah dan Kaichou sudah meninggalkan tempatnya

"masuk" terdengar suara dari dalam dan kemudian aku memasuki ruangan tersebut

"ha'i sensei" ucapku sopan kepada kepala sekolah dan kemudian kepala sekolah menatap kearahku

"ahhh... kamu murid pindahan itu ya?" Tanya kepala sekolah kepadaku

"benar sensei"

"baiklah, jadi kamu harus menggu terlebih dahulu sampai wali kelasmu datang untuk menjemputmu" Ucap kepala sekolah kepadaku dan kemudian menyambung perkerjaannya kembali sedangkan aku duduk di sebuah kursi untuk menunggu wali kelasku datang untuk menjemputku

tidak sampai 15 menit menunggu wali kelaskupun muncul dengan seragan khas dari SMA Kuoh dan kemudian mendekatiku dan aku berpikir untuk memberitahuku masuk kelas berapa

"Kau yang bernama Namikaze Naruto?" Tanya sensei itu kepadaku

"Ha'i sensei namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto" Jawabku

"hmm... aku adalah wali kelasmu Namikaze-san dan kamu akan mulai pelajaran seperti biasa" Ucap sensei itu dan masih terbayang satu pertanyaan di kepalaku

"Ano..."

"ada apa Namikaze-san?" tanya guru itu kepadaku

"sebenarnya aku masuk kelas berapa sensei?" Tanyaku balik kepada sensei itu yang tadi tidak memberitahuku

"ahhh aku hampir lupa, Namikaze-san anda masuk ke kelas 2B. Mari saya antarkan" Jawab sensei itu dan tanpa pikir panjang aku mengikuti sensei itu

setelah aku memasuki ruangan kelas dari yang di sebutkan oleh sensei tadi yaitu kelas 2B aku medapat tatapan yang tidak jauh beda seperti saat aku memasuki gerbang sekolah tadi pagi, dan itu sukses membuatku menahan nafas karena tidak ingin ada situasi yang merepotkan

"KYAAAA SANGAT TAMPAN"

"LEBIH TAMPAN DARI KIBA-KUN"

"KYAAA NAMAMU SIAPA TAMPAN?"

"MAUKAH JADI PACARKU?"

"SIALAN KAU DASAR ORANG TAMPAN"

teriak siswa dan siswi kelas dari 2B yang membuatku sweatdrop dan dan teriakan dari tiga orang laki-laki semakin membuatku sweatdrop untung sensei dengan tegas menyuruh siswa dan siswi tenang.

"semuanya harap tenang, hari ini kita kedatangan siswa pindahan. Namikze-san perkenalkan dirimu" Ucap sensei itu kepada siswa dan Naruto dan naruto pun kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas

"yo minna, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto dan saya lebih akrab di panggil Naruto, hoby saya adalah makan ramen dan yang tidak saya suka adalah sesuatu hal yang merepotkan" Ucapku dan aku melihat semua orang sweatdrop dengan kata terakhir yang aku ucapkan dan aku hanya tersenyum

"dan Namikaze-san anda bisak duduk di sebelah Hyoodo-san, hyodoo-san angkat tanganmu" ucap sensei itu kepada orang yang bernama Hyodoo itu dan aku kemudian duduk di sebelahnya dan kemudian mengikuti perlajaran seperti biasa

"dan hyoodo-san karena Namikaze-san belum memiliki buku pelajaran jadi kau harus berbagi dengannya, bisakan?" Ujar guru itu kepada Hyodoo

"Ha'i sensei" Jawabnya

dan kemudian pelajaran di laksanakan seperti biasa dan menunggu untuk kedatangan guru mapel yang pertama yaitu pelajaran sastra

"hay Namikaze-san perkenalkan namaku Hyodoo Issei dan panggil aku Issei senang bertemu denganmu" Ujarnya dengan memperkenalkan namanya dan menjabat tanganku

"senang juga bertemu dengan mu Issei dan juga jangan panggil aku dengan nama Klanku cukup panggil aku Naruto, karena aku tidak suka formalitas" Jawabku kepada pemuda yang bernama Issei dan tak berapa lamapun sensei mapel Sastrapun datang untuk memulai pelajaran

**Naruto POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

Dan kini terlihat tiga siswa yang akrab di kena oleh para siswi SMA Kuoh sebagai trio mesum dan juga teman baru mereka yaitu Naruto sedang makan di kantin dan seperti biasa Trio mesum ini membicarakan yang tidak lain adalah mengenai Oppai dan Naruto hanya fokus memakan ramennya dan tidak ingin mengganggu kesenangan teman barunya

"hey Issei Matsuda" Panggil siswa laki-laki yang bernama Motohama teman satu gank Issei

"ada apa Motohama?" Tanya Matsuda

"habis ini kan-.." Ucapan Motohama terpotong oleh Issei

"benar habis ini adalah pelatihan kendo untuk senpai-senpai dan kita bisa masuk ke ruang ganti mereka untuk melihat oppai-oppai itu" Ujar Issei dengan muka mesumnya begitu juga dengan kedua temannya tapi berbeda dengan Naruto ia malah tersedak karena ucapan mereka

"apa kalian gila, kalian bisa di hajar habis-habisan sama anak kelas kendo" Ujar Naruto mencegah ketiga temannya agar tidak melakukan sesuatu hal yang merepotkan

"tenang Naruto kita sudah biasa dengan masalah seperti ini, apa kau mau ikut Naruto" ajak Matsuda

"gomen, aku tidak ingin ikut karena itu merupakan hal yang merepotkan buatku jadi aku tidak berminat" Jawab Naruto yang membuat ketiganya Sweatdrop

Dan tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Issei sudah di amati oleh dua orang perempuan berambut crimson dan juga darkblue dari lantai atas sebuah gedung tua

"hyodoo Issei, aku merasakan aura yang kuat dan aku yakin itu adalah Sacred Gear" Ujar perempuan bermbut Crimson itu

"jika seperti itu apa yang akan kita lakukan Buchou?" tanya perempuan berambut Dark Blue itu kepada orang yang di panggil Buchou tadi

"kita harus mengawasinya dan aku sudah menyuruh Yutoo untuk mengawasinya karena dia sepertinya juga diincar oleh Malaikat jatuh" Jawab perempuan berambut Crimson

"apa mungkin karena kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya?"

"mungkin saja, aku tidak tahu pasti apa motif mereka mengawasi hyodoo Issei" Jawabnya pada orang di sebelahnya

'Dan sepertinya dia juga memiliki teman yang menarik, kurasa aku juga harus mengobservasi pemuda berambut pirang itu' Pikir perempuan berambur Crimson itu

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Kini aku sekarang sudah sampai dirumah dan apa kalian tahu betapa capeknya hari ini hari ini benar-benar sangat melelahkan apa lagi mengingat aku hampir saja di makan oleh perempuan-perempuan dari kelas kendo gara-gara meyelamatkan kedua temanku

**[Flashback On]**

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan karena suasana kelas yang bising karena tidak ada guru yang mengajar dan keadaan ini menurutku adalah yang merepotkan. dan tanpa sengaja aku mendengar suara bising-bising dari ruang ganti kelas kendo dan karena penasaran akupun mendekati ruang ganti itu karena penasaran dan sebelum aku sampai di ruang klub kendo pintu dari ruang ganti ruang kendo seperti di buka paksa dari dalam dn memperlihatkan tiga siluet pemuda yang notabene adalah temanku

"HYAAA AKAN AKU HAJAR KALIAN"

"DASAR PENGINTIP"

"AKAN KUBERI PELAJARAN KALIAN DASAR TRIO MESUM

"BERSIAP-SIAPLAH MATI"

Dan seperti itu lah teriakan dari para gadis kelas kendo yang mengetahui bahwa ketiga temanku yang terkenal dengan sebutan "Trio Mesum" karena mereka mengintip saat mereka berganti seragam di ruang ganti. Dan kini ketiga temanku bersembunyi di belakangku

"HYAA NARUTO-KUN JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN MEREKA"

"NANTI KAU KETULARAN MESUM MEREKA"

dan perkataan mereka.. ehhh tunggu? bagaimana mereka mengertahui namaku, ayolah aku belum mengenalkan diriku kepada anak kendo tapi ya sudahlah yang penting aku harus menolong mereka dan tiba-tiba Issei mendorongku dan langsung di tangkap oleh para gadis kendo itu

"Maafkan kami Naruto kami harus menjadikanmu umpan untuk keselamatan kami" Ujar mereka bertiga dengan kondisi berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang seperti akan di makan oleh para gadis ini

"SIALAN KALIAN BERTIGA, AKAN KU BALAS NANTI" Teriakku dan kemudian berlari karena tidak ingin menjadi makanan mereka dan ohhh... mereka mengejarku dan itu semakin membuatku sulit

Dan kini aku besembunyi di sebuah halaman belakang sebuh gedung terlihat tua dan saat merasa kondisi sudah aman aku keluar dan tanpa sengaka aku melihat sesosok gadis cantik berambut merah darah tepatnya crimson berada di depan jendela itu dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan jendela

'siapa dia? rambutnya mengingatkanku kepad Kaa-san' bathinku setelah melihat perempuan itu

setelah selesai acar melamunku aku bergegas kembali kekelas karena kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan gadis-gadis kendo itu dan alasanku kembali ke kelas adalah karena tidak ingin terjadi hal yang lebih merepotkan daripada ini dan aku ingin memberi pelajaran kepada ketiga temanku itu minimal dengan jitakan

**[Flashback off]**

Dan kini aku malah melanjutkan lamunanku yang tertunda di sekolah tadi seakan melupakan rasa lelah dan yang ku derita ini dan ohhh... kenapa yang terpikir di otakku hanya perempuan berambut crimson itu dan kenapa bayangannya sulit sekali hilang dalam ingatanku

"arggghh" geramku frustasi karena terus terbayang sosoknya

dan karena aku lapar karena tadi di kejar-kejar oleh para gadis yang merepotkan jadi tenagaku sudah habis dan perlu mengisi ulang lagi dan yang bisa mengembalikan tenagaku hanyalah ramen. dan aku bisa di bilang maniak ramen

kemudian aku berjalan ke arah dapur untuk menyeduh ramen instan yang ada di lemari penyimpanan makanan dah yah semuanya adalah ramen tidak ada lagi makanan lain, dan karena itu tetangga apartemenku selalu heran kenapa aku masih hidup? dan kalian tahu kenapa karena aku mengkonsumsi ramen setiap hari dari pagi, seiang, sore dan malam itu aku mulai saat aku kelas 4 SD. Dan saat aku mengenal ramen pertama kali dan mecicipi ramen pertama kali mataku langsung berbinar dan sejak saat itu hampir setiap hari dan mungkin 95% hidupku sejak saat itu selalu memakan ramen

dan aku slalu berpikir kenapa dari dulu saat orang tuaku masih hidup kenapa mereka tidak pernah membelikanku ramen? apa mereka takut aku menjadi maniak ramen? dan mungkin apa yang di takutkan orang tuaku akhirnya jadi kenyataan hahahahaha

setelah ramen yang aku seduh metang kemudian aku menabur bumbu kedalam wadah cup itu dan kemudian menikmati ramen yang aku makan. setelah selesai makan ramen aku berjalan ke ruang tamu walau selama ini tidak ada pernah tamu yang datang kecuali para petinggi klan Namikaze. dan walaupun bagaimanapun juga aku adalah putra dari pemimpin terkuat mereka tepatnya ayahku Namikze Minato, lalu kenapa jika orang terkuat bisa mati? ayolah siapa yang tahu kapan manusia akan mati dan tidak ada yang tahu bahwa kecelakaan itu akan merenggut kedua orang tuaku.

Tapi aku sadar jika aku terus bersedih dengan kondisiku maka orang tuaku tidak akan tenang di sana dan aku mencoba untuk bangkit kembali dan menjalani hidup labih baik lagi karena satu alasan aku tidak ingin membuat kematian kedua orang tuaku sia-sia. dan apa aku berhasil? dan seperti kalian lihat sekarang aku menjadi pemuda yang bisa di bilang aktiv dan suka tersenyum walau begitu aku masih tidak menyukai dengan situasi yang merepotkan dan itu adalah tipikal ibuku karena dia tidak suka hal-hal yang berbau merepotkan.

**Naruto POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ISSEI POV**

kini aku berada dirumah, dan kenapa aku pulang malam? jawabanyya adalah karena aku menonton video kamen rider bersama kedua sahabatku dan ngomong-ngomong soal sahabat aku tadi mendapat teman baru yang tadi menyelamatkanku dan kedua sahabatky dari hajaran gadis-gadis kendo dengan cara menlemparkannya ke kerumunak gadis-gadis itu tentunya hahahah. dan setelah itu aku dan kedua temanku mendapat jikatakn dari Naruto yang ohhhh sangat sakit sekali tapi yah itu bisa di bilang wajar dengan apa yang sudah kita lakukan padanya yaitu melemparnya

dan aku ingin sekali memegang oppai secara langsung bukan hanya melihatnya tapi sepertinya itu sangat sulit mengingat dengan diriku yang sekarang, aku hanya bisa berandai jika aku memiliki wajah tampan seperti Naruto aku pasti bisa menjadi harem sekarang dan sepertinya aku akan jadi seperti ini-ini saja. aku menggeleng dan aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk mecapai cita-citaku ini

dan kelian berpikir bahwa cita-citaku ini aneh tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini memang sudah jalan pikiranku dan aku tidak tahu kenapa tuhan memberiku otak yang mesum tingakt tinggi ini.

dan dari tadi capek terus memikirkan tentang oppai dan kemesumanku ini tanpa sadar aku sudah mengantuk dan kemudian tertidur

**ISSEI POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV **

Di Ruang pertemuan klan Namikaze

Kini para tetua dari Klan Namikaze sedang mengadakan pertemuan tentang wasiat Minato 11 tahun silam

"apa ini sudah waktunya?" tanya salah satu tetua

"yah sepertinya begitu mengingat dulu sebelum meninggal Minato-sama meminta kita untuk membuka segel kekuatan Thunder Flash God miliknya yang disegel minato-sama dulu dan juga memberikan pedang Kusanagi no tsurugi padanya"

"baiklah jika sudah di putuskan begitu kita akan membuka segelnya walaupun nanti dia datang bukan sebagai Manusia entah dari salah satu Fraksi"

"dan kita tetap harus menjalankan amanat dari Minato-sama dan mengingat sekrang Naruto-sama sudah berumur 16 Tahun"

"Dan atarashi karena kau yang paling dekat dengan Naruto-sama maka kau ke beri tugas untuk membuka segel empat simbolnya dan juga memberikan pedang ini walaupun bagaimana keadaannya, kau menegerti Atarashi?" Tanya salah satu tetua kepada Atarashi

"ha'i aku mengerti dan aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Naruto" Ujar Atarashi sang sangat senang karena bisa melihat orang yang sudah di anggap anak olehnya setelah sekian lama

**-TBC-**

Yo minna Chapter 1 selesai maaf bila agak kacau dan untuk yang Review terimakasih jika kalian suka prolog yang saya buat


	3. Chapter 2

**Great Boskito Dragon**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini memasuki pintu gerbang dari SMA Kuoh dan seperti biasa di mendapat teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas oleh para siswi dari SMA Kuoh, dan kemudian suatu hal menarik perhatian Naruto yaitu masuk-nya dua siswi yang cantik dan mendapat teriakan dari para siswa maupun siswi yang berada di sekitar mereka

"KYAAAA RIAS-NEESAMA... AKENO-NEESAMA"

"MEREKA CANTIK SEKALI PAGI INI"

"DAN SEPERTI BIASA TUBUH MEREKA MENGGAIRAHKAN"

"AKU INGIN MENJADI PACARNYA"

Teriak para Siswa dan siswi yang membuat Naruto menutup telinga karena teriakan mereka yang menggelegar

**NARUTO POV**

Sekarang kedua mataku menatap ke arah dua perempuan cantik beambuat crimson dan darkblue yang memasuki gerbang sekolah dan salah satu dari mereka aku pernah melihatnya saat tidak sengaja melihatnya di gedung tua itu, dan tidak aku sadari ketiga temanku yang super mesum ini ada di sebelahku, dan karena aku tidak tahu siapa mereka jadi aku tanyakan kepada ketiga temanku ini

"Issei sebenarnya siapa mereka berdua itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjukan ke arah perempuan berambut Crimson dan juga Darkblue

"kau tidak mengenal mereka Naruto?" tanya ketiga temanku dan aku hanya menggeleng dengan tampang bloon ku, tapi tunggu dulu aku tidak bloon, karena tes kepintaranku di atas 200 lho...

"bagaimana kau tidak tahu mereka" ucap Matsuda dengan menunjuka kedua perempuan yang tadi aku tanyakan

"hah... teman-teman apa kalian lupa bahwa aku ini murid baru disini" ucapku pasrah karena ternyata yang bloon adalah ketiga temanku

"ahahha... gomen Naruto kami lupa bahwa kamu adalah murid baru" ujar Issei dengan tawa hambarnya

"sekarang ceritakan" pintaku pada ketiga temanku

"mereka adalah perempuan paling cantik yang ada di SMA Kuoh dan yang bermabut merah itu adalah Rias-oneesama dan yang berambut hitam itu adalah Akeno-oneesama dan mereka adalah target utama haremku" Ujar Issei dengan seringai mesumnya yang membuatku sweatdrop

"terserah kau lah sobat tapi jangan mengikutkanku dalam aksi merepotkan kalian lagi" ucapku dan mendapat ringisan dari ketiga temanku

"dan Naruto untuk apa kau menanyakan mereka atau jangan-jangan..." ucap Issei diseratai dengan aura gelapnya

"jangan-jangan apa? aku hanya ingin tahu mereka, karena bisa di lihat mereka berdua sangat di hormati" ucapku menjelaskan sebelum ketiga temanku itu berpikir yang tida-tidak dan di balas dengan oh ria

Dan karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi kamipun memasuki kelas karena bel pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi dan kalau tidak masuk kekelas pasti akan dapat hukuman berat dari Sona-kaichou yang membuatku ngeri

**NARUTO POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ISSEI POV END**

Dan yah selesai dengan acaraku tadi dengan mengintip anak kelas olahraga kini aku pulang dan beruntungnya karena aku tidak pulang dengan babak belur dan benjol di kepala. Dan karena aku seorang maniak oppai aku bergegas pulang untuk menonton video kamen rider terbaru dan membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku menyeringai mesum

Dan saat aku berjalan pulang kerumah sialnya aku di panggil oleh seseorang dan berdasarkan suaranya aku tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang perempuan yang feminim.

"Issei-kun... hah... hah..." Ucapnya dengan ngos-ngosan [karena author gak tahu nama lain dari kata"ngos-ngosan jadi suthor pake itu]

"ano... kamu siapa?" Ucapku bingung karena perempuan ini tahu namaku dan dari seragamnya dia adalah murid dari SMA Kuoh sama sepertiku tapi anehnya aku tidak pernah melihatnya

"namaku Amano yumma dan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu?" Ucapnya dengan nada malu dan kedua pipinya bersemu merah dan ohhh... demi tuhan dia sangat cantik dan tubuhnya yang seksi itu menurutku dan oppainya membuatku bergairah

"m-memang a-apa yang ingein k-kau bicarakan?" Ucapku tergagap karena sadar akan lamunanku yang mesum

"umm.. sebenarnya aku m-menyukaimu Issei-kun" Ujarnya dan kemudian mataku melotot karena mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan

"a-apa ini bukan mimpi?" Ucapkan tanpa sadar dan yumma hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"lalu apa jawabanmu Issei-kun?" tanyanya meminta jawaban dariku

"ak-aku juga menyukaimu yumma-chan" jawabku dan kemudian yumma-chan yang sekarang sudah resmi mejadi kekasihku kemudian memelukku dan karena hari sudah sore aku memutuskan untuk pulang

"ano yumma-chan aku harus pulang dulu, kita bertemu besok di sekolah dan kita akan berkencan besok sore ok?" Tanyaku kepada yumma-chan

"baiklah Issei-kun" jawabnya dan kemudian aku bergegas pulang dan melupakan niatku untuk menonton film kamen rider terbaru itu, mungkin karena sekarang aku sudah punya jadi kekasih jadi aku tidak ingin terburu-buru

**TIME SKIP**

Dan sekarang aku meuju sekolah bersama dengan kekasihku yaitu yumma-chan pasti saat Matsuda dan Motohama melihat ini pasti mereka akan berteriak kesetanan karena merasa kalah saing denganku, dan memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin tertawa

dan tak sampai 30 menit aku dan yumma-chan sudah sampai di SMA Kuoh dan kemudian aku melihat Naruto, Matsuda, dan juga Motohama, aku dan Yumma-chan pun mendekati teman-temanku

"yo minna.." sapaku kepada ketiga temanku

"yo Issei kau datang bersama siapa?" tanya Naruto kepadaku

"perkanalkan ini Yumma-chan kekasihku" ucapku bangga dan mendapat pelototan tidak percaya oleh kedua teman-temaku... dan Naruto hanya menatapku dengan tatapan 'benarkah?'

"kalau tidak percaya tanyalah kepada Yumma-chan" ujarku dan Yumma-chan hanya mengangguk sebagai persetujuan

"BAJINGAN KAU ISSEI" teriak Matsuda dan kemudian...

"KEPARAT KAU ISSEI" teriak lagi Motohama dan aku hanya melihat Naruto mengucapkan sebuah kata dengan pelan yaitu 'merepotkan'

"sekarang aku ingin kekelas dulu teman-teman" Ujarku pada teman-temanku dengan menggadeng Yumma-chan

"ayo Yumma-chan, dan sampai jumpa di kelas teman-teman" lanjutku dan terdengar teriakan lagi dari Matsuda dan motohama sedangkan Naruto berjalan meninggalkan mereka

**TIME SKIP**

Aku kini sedang berada di di taman setelah tadi aku puas berkencan dengan Yumma-chan di berbagai tempat dan tak terasa waktu sudah malam dan kami memutuskan untuk pergi ketaman dan aku sempat heran karena tak biasanya taman ini kosong

"Hey Isse-kun" Ucapnya dengan nada riang

"ada apa?" Jawabku

"untuk merayakan hari pertama kita berkencan maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku" pinta Yumma-chan padaku dan aku hanya mengangguk dengan gugup dan berpikir 'apa ia ingin...'

"apa yang kau inginkan Yumma-chan?" tanyaku penasaran kepada kekasihku ini dan kemudia Yumma-chan menyeringai seram

"maukah kau mati untukku?" tanya nya dan kurasa aku salah dengar

"ano... bisa kau katakan lagi kurasa aku salah mendengar" pintaku pada Yumma-chan dan kemudian Yumma-chan mendekatiku dan membisikan sesuatu kepadaku

"maukah kau mati untukku?" ucapnya lagi dan sukses membuatku terbelalak tak percaya

dan kemudian Yumma-chan meloncat dan baju seragamnya sobek dan menampilkan tubuh polosnya yang hanya memakai celana dalam saja tapi kemudian tumbuh sepasang sayap gagak di punggungnya dan di kedua Oppainya hanya tertutupi oleh benda yang seperti kain dan membuat sebuah tombak yang bercahaya di tangan kananya dan melemparkannya ke tubuhku dan rasanya sakit sekali didadaku maupun hatiku

"Y, Yuuma-chan.. Mengapa?" Meskipun susah, namun aku tetap berbicara.

wajah Yumma-chan kemudian menyeringai senang yang entah mengapa dia senang

" itu tadi menyenangkan bermain pacaran seperti anak kecil denganmu. maaf Issei jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan takdir yang membuat aku harus membunuh orang tidak berguna sepertimu yang memilki kekuatan yang berbahaya pada tuanku, jadi sebelum kau menjadi masalah dimasa yang akan datang, aku harus namaku Raynare bukanlah Yumma ha..ha..ha" Ujar Yumma-chan kepadaku atau yang sekarang aku ketahui bernama Raynare itu

"dan juga salahkan tuhan yang memberikan Sacred Gear berbahaya kepadamu hahahah" Ucapnya sambil tertawa dan pandanganku mulai memburam dan aku berpikir apakah sudah waktunya aku mati, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku memegang oppai sebelum aku mati

**ISSEI POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO POV**

Aku berjalan pulang dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat Issei di taman dan kemudian untuk mengeintip bagaimana acara kencannya dengan gadis yang bernama Yumma tadi, dan mengapa aku penasaran alasannya adalah karena selama ini Issei di benci oleh siswi SMA Kuoh karena kemesumannya bisa mendapat perempuan seperti Yumma

dan setelah beberapa saat aku mengintip acara kencan mereka mataku terbelalak bukan karena hal echi yang mereka lakukan tapi karena Yumma berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan yang memiliki sayap burung gagak dan kemudian membuat sebuah tombak berlapis cahaya dan melemparkannya ke arah Issei. tanpa pikir panjangpun aku berlari ke arah Issei dan Yumma

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yumma?" ujar marah

"ohh... ada satu lagi makhluk yang tidak berguna" ucapnya sinis kepadaku

"kenapa kau melakukan ini, bukannya kau menyukainya lantas kenapa kau membunuhnya" Teriakku dan tak kuasa menahan likuid yang menetes dari pelupuk mataku

"biar kuperjelas sebelum aku membunuhmu juga, pertama namaku bukan Yumma tapi Raynare, kedua aku tidak pernah meyukai Issei, dan yang ketiga... kau akan mati di tanganku sekarang" ucap Yumma atau Raynare kepadaku dan kemudian membuat tombak seperti tadi dan melemparkannya kearahku, aku sempat berlari tapi sayang aku kurang cepat dan akhirnya aku terkena serangan itu dan tepat didadaku

dan sekarang berpikir bahwa aku akan mati dan maaf untuk Tou-san dan juga Kaa-san karena membuat kematian mereka sia-sia, dan sepertinya aku akan bertemu dengan kalian tou-san kaa-san dan pandanganku memburam dan terasa kelopak mataku terasa berat dan kemudian aku menutup kedua mataku

**NARUTO POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan setelah memastikan Naruto dan Issei tewas kemudian Raynare pergi karena merasa tugasnya selesai dan tidak memiliki urusan lagi, dan beberapa saat Raynare meninggalkan muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dan kemudian menmpilkan kedua sosok perempuan cantik berambut crimson dan darkblue a.k.a Rias dan Akeno.

**RIAS POV**

dan setelah aku sampai di lokasi dimana adanya tadi aura Malaikat jatuh tetapi malah pemandangan kurang mengenakan yang aku dapatkan karena melihat dua orang yang menjadi objek observasiku tews dengan lubang di dadanya

"ara.. ara sepertinya kita terlambat Buchou sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan" Ucap Akeno kepadaku setelah melihat kondisi Naruto dan Issei dan kemudian aku memutuskan untuk memrenkarnasikan mereka menjadi iblis

"Kurasa aku akan merengkarnasikankan Issei dan Naruto menjadi iblis, Issei memikliki Sacred Gear yang sepertinya diincar oleh Malaikat jatuh dan dari Naruto aku merasakan sebuah potensi yang besar darinya" Jelasku kepada Akenodan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Akeno

Dan kemudian aku mengeluarkan bidak-bidak catur dan kemudian mencoba mana yang bereaksi kepada Naruto dan juga Issei, dan ternyata Naruto dan Issei sama-sama beraksi dengan Pawn masing 5 dan 3

"ara.. ara sepetinya Issei beraksi dengan 5 pawn sedangkan Naruto beraksi dengan 3 pawn" Ucap Akeno

"kau benar Akeno" jawabku dan aku teringat dengan ucapan Nii-san' walau jumlah bidak yang beraksi lebih dari satu tapi kita bisa merenkarnasikannya menjadi iblis dengan satu bidak, tapi jika kau percaya dengan potensi mereka maka lakukan apa yang beraksi dengan mereka' dan kemudian aku bertaruh kepada mereka berdua dan percaya akan potensi mereka

Dan setelah itu aku melakukan ritual untuk mernkarnasikan Naruto dan juga Issei untuk menjadi iblis kebangsawananku atau bisa di sebut pelayanku. setelah selesai ritual yang ku lakukan aku menyuruh Akeno untuk mengantar Issei dan aku akan mengantar Naruto ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

**RIAS POV END**

.

.

.

**NARUTO POV**

'KRING...' 'KRING...'

Dan terdengar suara jam weker dari kamarku dan kemudian aku mematikan jam weker itu kemudian aku bangun untuk menuju ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untul sekolah, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dan setelah beberapa saat berpikir aku menemukan jawabnnya

'Bukankah semalam aku berada di taman dan setelah itu aku di bunuh oleh yumma dan kenapa dan masih hidup?' pikirku bingung setelah mengingat kejadian semalam, kemudian aku menggeram frustasi karena dengan otakku yang cerdas ini aku tidak bisa menemukan jawaban apa-apa

"ya sudahlah mungkin itu hanya mimpi, tapi kenapa itu seperti nyata" Ucapku entah pada siapa

"ahh... ya sudahlah yang penting tidak terjadi hal-hal yang buruk dan merepotkan kepadaku" lanjutku dan kemudian aku mengambil handuk dan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi karena jam sudah menujukan pukul 06.00 dan 1 jam lagi bel pelajaran jam pertama akan berbunyi dan aku tidak mau telat karena mengingat belum ada satu minggu aku sekolah di sana

**NARUTO POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan di tempat Issei...

**ISSEI POV**

'maukah kau mati untukku'

'Y, Yuuma-chan.. Mengapa?'

'itu tadi menyenangkan bermain pacaran seperti anak kecil denganmu. maaf Issei jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan takdir yang membuat aku harus membunuh orang tidak berguna sepertimu yang memilki kekuatan yang berbahaya pada tuanku, jadi sebelum kau menjadi masalah dimasa yang akan datang, aku harus namaku Raynare bukanlah Yumma ha..ha..ha'

'dan juga salahkan tuhan yang memberikan Sacred Gear berbahaya kepadamu hahahah'

'maukah kau mati untukku?'

Aku kemudian terbangun dengan tersentak dari mimpiku itu dan kemudian aku berpikir

'apakah semua ini mimpi, tapi rasa sakit itu nyata dan kenapa aku tidak apa-apa bukannya semalam yumma-chan membunuhku' pikirku bingung dengan semua yang terjadi

"hah, biarkan saja karena ini hanya mimpi dan aku harus bergegas karena ini seudah jam..." ucapkan dan kemudian mengok kearah jam yang di sebelahku

"UWAAAAA... sekarang sudah pukul 06.30 dan aku belum mandi" Teriakku tak percaya karena aku tidak bisa bangun pagi tadi dan sekarang tinggal 30 menit lagi gerbang akan ditutup dan aku bergegas untuk ke kamar mandi dan melupakan acara rutinku tiap pagi yaitu memuaskan hasrat

dan setelah mandi aku bergegas memakai baju seragamku dan turun untuk berangkat sekolah [ya iyalah bernangkat sekolah masuk mau nyangkul] dan karena waktu menunjukan 15 menit lagi akan masuk jadi aku tidak sempat sarapan dan langsung berlari ke sekolah

dan aku merasa lega karena nyaris saja aku telat dan mendapat hukuman dari Sona-kaichou keesokan harinya jika aku tidak masuk sekolah tanpa alasan yang jelas alias mombolos dan bicara soal Sona-kaichou aku pernah mengintipnya saat berganti baju dengan ukuran oppai yang berukuran sedang pasti akan pas jika aku genggam atau aku kulum,

TENG TENG TENG

dan suara loceng tanda bel pelajaran pertama dimulaipun berbunyi dan itu seukses membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku dan kemudian aku bergegas masuk keruang kelas. dan setelah aku memasuki ruang kelas aku melihat ketiga temanku yang sudah duduk dan tapi aku melihat Naruto seperti memikirkan suatu hal yang entah itu apa.

**ISSEI POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO POV**

Aku kini melihat Issei yang sepetinya datang terlambat, entah karena apa dia terlambat tidak seperti biasanya. biasanya dia berangkat pagi dan selalu membicarakan hal-hal mesum tapi hari ini sama sekali tidak, dan terlihat di wajahnya kalau sekarang dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu

"Issei kamu kanapa? seperti ada yang kamu pikirkan?" Tanyaku kepada Issei dan sukses manarik perhatian Matsuda dan Motohama untuk bergabung dalam pembicaraan

"ah tidak apa-apa, semalam aku bermimpi di bunuh oelh kekasihku Yumma-chan" Jawab Issei dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari matsuda dan Motohama

"hahah itu hanya mimpi Issei, dan sejak kapan kamu punya kekasih" Ucap Matsuda

"dan siapa itu Yumma-chan" Tanya Motohama dan medapat anggukan dari Matsuda dan perkataan mereka berdua memuatku dan Issei melotot tak percaya pasalnya mereka melupakan yumma atau Raynare

"jadi kalian tidak ingat dengan Yumma-chan?" tanya Issei frustasi dan mendapat gelengan dari Matsuda dan Motohama dan itu semakin membuatnya Frustasi

"dan apakah kamu meningat Yumma-chan Naruto?" Tanya Issei kepadaku dan karena sepertinya Matsuda dan Motohama tidak megenal Yumma jadi aku putuskan untuk menggeleng dan untuk menyelidiki siapa Yumma sebenarnya atau Raynare itu kenapa dia seperti hilang di makan bumi

"kau juga tidak meningatnya Naruto" Tanya Issei lagi meinta kepastian dan aku hanya menggeleng

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi" Teriak Issei dan membuat semua orang yang ada di kelas mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah issei

"Yo minna maafkan kelakuaa Issei ya, sepetinya dia lagi banyak masalah dan jadi stres" ucapku memberi penjelasan kepada mereka dengan senyum yang membuat ketiga temanku swaetdrop tapi berbeda dengan para siswi

"KYYAAA TIDAK APA NARUTO-KUN"

"SENYUMANMU BEGITU MENAWAN"

"SENYUMAN YANG SANGAT TAMPAN"

Dan keadaannya malah menjadi lebih merepotkan karena pada awalnya hanya satu sekarang mendai satu kelas tapi itu tidak bertahan lama setelah guru mapel pertama yaitu sejarah memasuki ruang kelas untuk memulai pembelajaran.

.

.

.

TIME SKIP PULANG SEKOLAH

Kini aku bersama Issei masih berada di kelas karena aku dan Issei kebetulan mendapat regu piket yang sama dan kemudian kegiatan kami terusik dengan kedatangan seorang Prince SMA Kuoh sama sepertiku yaitu Yuuto Kiba dan ada keperluan apa dia datang kesini

"kalian yang bernama Namikaze Naruto dan Hyodoo Issei?" Tanyanya menanyakan namaku dan juga issei

"ya betul ada keperluan apa?" Tanyaku mendapat anggukan dari Issei

"kalian di undang oleh Rias-Buchou untuk datang ke Occult Research Club setelah perkerjaan kalian selesai" Ujar Kiba kepadaku dan juga Issei

"Baiklah kami akan datang" jawabku dan juga Issei

"baiklah jika begitu aku permisi dulu" Ucapnya dan kemudian Pergi

Dan setelah setelah menyelsaikan piket aku dan Issei kemudian menuju Occult Research Club yang berada di sebuah gedung tua bergaya eropa dan entah ada keperluan apa mereka mengundang kita. dan setelah sampai di depan ruang Occult Research Club aku mengetuk pintu dan terdengar suara dari dalam

"Masuk" terdengar suara perempuan dari dalam dan kemudian aku dan Issei memasuki ruangan tersebut

**NARUTO POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~-TBC-~**

* * *

Ini Author beri chapter 2 dari Great Boskito Dragon dan semoga kalian suka dengan Fiction Author

dan maaf gak bisa balas Review tapi Author ada satu pertanyaan tentan g "Typo"

bukannya itu adalah nama lain dari "salah ketik" tapi chapter 1 udah minim tapi kenapa masih di bilang banyak Typo? mohon pencerahannya


	4. Chapter 3

**Great Boskito Dragon**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

.

.

.

oke sebelum ke chapter dulu saya ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari para readers dulu :

Esya 27 BC : hahahah maaf gk bisa balas review retikan kalau orang lagi melayani tamu di acara pernikahan

chandra ashter 5 : Karena saya lebih suku Naruto jadi iblis daripada Manusia

aldo f salamander &amp; kniex'matan : Oke makasih dengan sarannya itu sangat membantu

Stark Fullbaster 012 " saya bikin Naruto 3 bidak karena kekuatan Naruto masih disegel jadi intinya masih belum bisa di keluarkan jadi bisa di bilang bidak hanya merespon tubuhnya bukan kekuatannya

Bies : oke nanti saya pertimbangin dulu

B-boy : soal word paling cuma bisa 3k

Oppai de sannin : pastinya ada Rinnegan

dan untuk yang lainnya akan author usahakan tapi jangan berharap banyak sama Author :D

riki ryugasaki 94 : makasih telah menghibur saya :D

* * *

dan sepertinya Author harus memberi Profil tentang Naruto

Nama : Namikaze Naruto

Kekuatan : - Sacred Gear (Black Blue Gear) [kekuatannya Black fire dan Blue Fire]

\- Thunder Flash God

\- Rinnegan [ Gravity Manipulation, Kamui, dan Kōgeki o yomu ]

\- sword techniques Namikaze

Senjata : - Kusanagi no Tsurugi

Rekan : Rias Gremory dan Pearagenya yang lain

Posisi : Pawn (X3)

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**NORMAL POV**

"Masuk" terdengar suara perempuan dari dalam dan kemudian Naruto dan Issei memasuki ruangan tersebut

"ahhh kalian Naruto-kun dan Issei senang kalian bisa menerima undanganku" Ucap Rias dengan senyumnya yang membuat pipi Naruto di hiasi semburat merah

"sebenarnya ada keperluan apa Rias-senpai mengundangku dan juga Issei" tanya Naruto dan Issei masih melamun yang kemudian di jitak Naruto karena terlihat dari wajahnya menunjukan aura mesum

"ahhh iya a-ada apa Rias-senpai menundang kami?" tanya Issei yang sudah selesau dengan pikirannya

"ara.. ara bukankah kalian memiliki pertanyaan yang sedang dipikirkan?" Sela perempuan berambur Darkblue yang mereka ketahui bernama Akeno

"apa maksudnya Akeno-senpai?" Tanya Naruto dan Issei bebarengan

"fufufu mungkin tentang kejadian semalam" Ujar Akeno yang membuat Naruto dan Issei stuck berat

"ba-bagaimana bisa kau tahu mimpiku?" Tanya Naruto dan Issei hanya mengangguk

"kalian kira itu hanya mimpi? itu adalah kenyataan" Jelas Rias kepada Pearagenya

"lalu kenapa kami tidak mati?" tanya Issei

"itu mudah Buchou menghidupkan kalian lagi" jawab Kiba

"bagaimana caranya?" kini Naruto yang bertanya

"tentu dengan merenkarnasikan kalian menjadi Iblis" ujar Rias dengan sanati tapi orang yang didepannya menatap Rias dengan pandangan tidak percaya

"IBLIS?" Teriak Naruto dan juga Issei

"jika kalian tidak aku renkarnasikan menjadi iblis, kalian pasti sudah mati" jelas kembali Rias

"hah... benar-benar situasi yang merepotkan" ujar Naruto sambil tertunduk lesu setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah iblis dan begitu juga dengan Issei dia merasa cita-citanya untuk menjadi king harem akan sulit di capai

"kalian tenang saja dengan menjadi Iblis berarti kalian sudah menjadi anggota keluarga kebangsawananku dan mulai sekarang kalian harus memanggilku Buchou" Ujar Rias kepada Naruto dan Issei

"ha'i Buchou" ujar mereka serempak

"dan yah, sepertinya kau memiliki sesuatu yang unik Issei sehingga kau di incar oleh malaikat jatuh" Ujar Rias

"sesuatu yang unik?" tanya Issei

"yha sepertinya kau memiliki Sacred Gear yang di takukti oleh para Malaikat jatuh"

"Sacred Gear?" tanya Issei lagi yang masih tidak mengerti

"Sacred Gear adalah benda yang di berikan oelh tuhan yang bisa berbentuk penyembuhan,kekuatan, dll tapi dari itu semua ada 13 longinus yang bisa membunuh tuhan" Jawab Akeno

"membunuh tuhan? aku tak bisa percaya itu, kenapa tuhan bisa mati dengan alat buatannya sendiri?" tanya Naruto

"entahlah karena itu masih belum di ketahui mengapa" jawab Akeno

kemudian naruto dan juga Issei masih mencoba mempercayai keadaan yang mereka alami sekarang dan mencoba menjalani kehidupan sebagai Iblis dan bebrapa saat kemudian suara dari Akeno membuat para iblis bersiap-siap

"Buchou sepertinya kita mendapat tugas untuk memusnahkan Iblis Visor yang telah banyak membunuh manusia" Ucap Akeno kepada sang King yaitu Rias

"baiklah semuanya mari bersiap-siap untuk bertempu, Naruto Issei kalian harus ikut" Printah Rias kepada Naruto dan Issei

"Apa harus Buchou?" tanya Naruto sedangkan Issei hanya mengangguk pertanda setuju ikut

"ya kau harus ikuy, aku tidak terima penolakan" Ucap Rias tegas

"ha'i Buchou" jawab Naruto lemas dan kemudian mereka mghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna merah khas keluarga Gremory

**Di tempat Iblis itu berada**

.

Kini Rias, dan yang lainnya sudah sampai di lokasi iblis liar berada. Iblis liar ini tinggal di sebuah Pabrik kosong

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai." Ucap Rias yang memimpin kelompok tersebut.

"tempat yang menyeramkan" ujar Issei

"tenang saja ini akan berakhir dengan cepat fufufu?" Ucap Akeno dengan senyum sadis milinya

Kini Rias dan yang lainnya mulai memasuki Pabrik kosong tersebut.

"dia datang," Ujar Akeno yang merasakan Aura iblis mendatangi mereka

"aku mencium sesuatu yang buruk namun ini juga tampaknya lezat. Aku rasa malam ini aku mendapat banyak mangsa." Ujar sesosok iblis liar yang tak lain adalah Visor.

"Oppai ," teriak Issei yang maniak oppai dan mesum setelah melihat iblis yang bicara tadi.

"Iblis liar visor, Iblis yang telah membunuh tuannya dan melarikan diri untuk memenuhi nafsu keinginannya sendiri. Kau lebih layak untuk mati karena kesalahanmu dan pengkhiantanmu. Atas nama keluarga Gremory aku akan memusnahkanmu." Ucap Rias setelah melihat Visor.

"Gadis yang kurang ajar, aku akan menutupimu dengan darah merah seperti warna rambutmu, sekarang terimalah ini…" ucap visor yang mulai menembakkan sesuatu yang berasal dari dadanya tepatnya oppainya. Rias dan para budaknya berhasil menghindar, namun dari serangan tadi tercipta lubang-lubang di dinding yang seperti meleleh setelah terkena serangan dari visor.

"Ternyata dia adalah bakemono…." Ujar Naruto ngeri dengan oppai milik visor

"dan kalian Issei Naruto, kalian cukup melihat dan aku akan menjelaskan tentang Evil pieces kepada kalian" Ujar Rias kepada mereka berdua

"Evil pieces?" tanya Naruto

"yha dan itu berfungsi seperti bidak catur untuk menetukan posisi" jawab Rias

"Ha'I Buchou." Kiba lalu bergerak dengan sangat cepat kearah visor dan berhasil meotong kedua tangan milik visor dengan pedangnya.

"kalian semua jangan sampai lengah. Yuuto!" Kini Rias mulai member Perintah pada para budaknya.

"cepat sekali aku tidak bisa melihatnya." Kini naruto yang berucap, setelah melihat kiba beraksi.

"tentu saja, Yuuto adalah bidak knight, kemampuannya ada di kecepatan dan teknik pedangnya." Ucap Rias.

"arrgh…." Ucap visor yang kesakitan.

"Kurang ajar kau, "Kini Visor menendang kiba hingga terpental beberapa meter.

"Cukup Kiba, Selanjutnya, koneko. Dia adalah Rook. Karakternya sederhana, kekuatan fisik yang luar biasa dan kemampuan bertahannya." kemudian Koneko berlari kebawah monster tersebuat dan meninju perut monster itu hingga iblis Visor merintih kesakitan

"cukup Koneko, selanjutnya Akeno!" ucap Rias.

" Hai, Buchou", Jawab Akeno.

"ara... ara Iblis liar yang telah mengkhianati tuannya harus di hukum fufufu" Ucap Akeno lagi dengan senyum sadis di wajahnya

" Akeno adala bidak Queen. Wakil Ketua yang menggabungkan semua kekuatan dari bidak-bidak lainnya. dia juga di kenal sebagai ultimate sadis karena suka meyiksa lawannya hingga tuntas." Ucap Rias dan itu sikses membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri dan membantin 'Wanita cantik memang menakutkan'

"sepertinya kau masih memiliki tenaga, visor. " Ucap Akeno yang kini ada di depan visor yang telah terluka parah Kemudian Akeno menyerang visor dengan petirnya

"Baiklah, cukup Akeno!" Ucap Rias lalu mulai mendekati Visor yang sekarat.

" Ara… ara… Buchou, aku belum puas dengannya. Ini sedikit menyedihkan" ucap Akeno pada Rias, dan tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Akeno Riaspun mendekati iblis Visor

"Apa ada kata-kata terakhir Visor?" Tanya Rias pada visor.

"bunuh aku!" Jawab visor. "Baiklah jika itu maumu, maka dengan ini kau akan lenyap." Selanjutnya Rias merentankan tangannya ke depan lalu muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir merah berlambang keluarga Gremory,

"checkmate" Rias lalu menyerang visor dengan Power of destruction dan membuat visor langsung lenyap tak berbekas tanda bahwa ia telah mati. "kita sudah selesai" Ucap Rias setelah menyelesaikan serangannya.

tapi tiba-tiba sebuah serangan mengejutkan mereka karena sebuh Fuma shuriken mengarah kemereka tepatnya Naruto tapi bisa di tangkis oleh kiba dengan pedangnya, dan Naruto yang melihat Fuma shuriken itu merasa familiar 'ini kan senjata milik klan Namikaze, dan aku yakin sekali' Bathin Naruto

"siapa kamu tunjukan wujudmu, kenapa kau menyerang Naruto?" Teriak Rias

"ho ho ho sepertinya seranganku bisa di tahan olehnya, dan aku kesini bukan untuk mecari perkara aku hanya ingin memberikankan kejutan dan juga sebagai selamat. dan maafkan atas kelancangan saya Naruto-sama, sepertinya aku harus pamit dulu sampai jumpa Naruto-sama" Ucap sosok itu dan kemudian meghilang dan Naruto seperti merasa familiar dengan suara itu

'jangan-jangan,,,,' Pikir naruto

'Siapa dia kenapa dia memanggil Naruto-kun dengan embel-embel 'sama'?' Pikir Rias

"siapa dia Naruto-kun? kenapa dia seperti sangat menghormatimu?" tanya Rias

"aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin itu adalah suruhan tetua klan Namikaze" jawab Naruto

"klan Namikaze? jadi itu nama klan bukan keluarga?" tanya Issei kepada Naruto yang baru mengetahui kebenarannya

"yha seperti itulah Issei " Ucap Naruto yang membuat semuanya melongo

"dan kenapa dia sepeti menghormatimu Naruto-senpai?" tanya gadis loli yang di kenal sebagai Koneko

"maaf aku belum bisa menceritakan tentang Klanku tapi suatu saat aku akan menceritakannya hanya aku belum siap menceritakan tentang kejadian pahit yang aku alami saat aku berusia 5 tahun" jawab Naruto yang menunjukan raut muka sedih karena mengingat kejadian saat ia berusia 5 tahun

"maaf Naruto-senpai aku tidak bermaksud" ucap Koneko merasa menyesal bertanya

"tak apa Koneko" jawab Naruto. Dan merasa suasana agak canggung maka Rias mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"baiklah kareba kita sudah tidak memiliki urusan disini lebih baik kita kembali ke markas" ujar Rias seraya mencaitkan suasana

"tunggu Buchou?" Ujar Issei

"ada apa Issei?" tanya Rias kepada sang pearage

"sebenarnya apa posisi kita?" tanya Issei

"posisimu dan Naruto adalah Pawn" jawab Rias yang membuat Issei tertunduk karena itu adalah posisi terendah

.

.

.

TIME SKIP

Kini Rias sedang berkumpul dengan para pearagenya dan menceritakan tentang sejarah Fraksi iblis dan juga tentang Great War tentang Fraksi Iblis, Malaikat jatuh, dan juga Malaikat. Tapi saat Rias menceritakan tentang kejadian Great War tangan kanan Naruto sangat panas entah mengapa

"dan kita sebagai iblis harus membuat kontrak dengan manusia karena itu adalah salah sati sumber kekuatan Iblis untuk mejadi iblis kalangan atas, dan naruto Issei kalian harus membuat kontrak" Ujar Rias

"hah ini pasti akan merepotkan" Ujar Naruto yang membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop

"tenang saja Naruto-kun aku akan membantumu dan Akeno kau bantu Issei untuk medapatkan kontrak" Ujar Rias

"apa boleh buat baiklah"jawab Naruto

.

**NARUTO POV**

hari ini benar-benar membuatku lelah dengan membuat kontrak dengan Manusia bersama Rias-senpai atau yang sekarang aku panggil Buchou, walau aku bisa membuat kontrak tapi itu sungguh melelahkan dan kenapa aku harus mendapat orang-orang yang aneh dengan segala kebodohannya

jika tidak ada Buchou pasti aku tidak akan bisa membuat kontrak, dan menjadi Iblis memang merepotkan sekaligus membuatku lega. Kenapa aku bisa bilang lega? yha karena aku tidak jadi mati walau dengan keadaan yang tidak aku inginkan

tapi aku masih memikirkan tentang sesosok orang yang menyerang kami kemarin tetapi setelah itu di seperti menghormatiku dan dari suaranya aku merasa sangat familiar tapi siapa dan juga tentang tadi yang tiba-tiba tangan kananku memerah karena panas setelah mendengat cerita Buchou sebenarnya ada apa dengan semua ini.

sekarang aku dan Buchou kembali ke Occult Reseach Club karena tugas untuk membuat kontrak dengan manusia selesai walau hanya membuat 2 kontrak saja tapi Buchou bilang itu sudah cukup. dan setelah aku sampai di ruang klub aku juga melihat Issei dan Akeno-senpai telah selesai dengan Kontrak mereka walau hanya membuat satu kontrak

**NARUTO POV END**

**.**

"Naruto Issei kalian harus menjadi lebih kuat karena tidak akan selamnya kalian akan bergantung kepadaku dan juga Akeno" Ujar Rias kepada Naruto dan juga Issei

"ha'i Buchou" ujar Naruto dan juga Issei

"dan Issei aku ingin melihat Sacred Gearmu" ujar Rias kepada Issei

"tapi bagaimana memunculkannya" tanya Issei

"Sacred Gear akan muncul dengan kemauan dari pemiliknya, semakin kuat kemauanmu akan semakin kuat sacred Gearmu" Ujar Rias

"baiklah Buchou" jawab Issei

"dan sekarang coba kau bayangkan karakter yang menurutmu sangat kuat" Perintah Rias

"baiklah aku akan membayangkan kekuatan Son Goku dari Dragon Ball" Ujar Issei yang membuat semuanya sweatdrop

KHA ME KHA ME HA...

**[BOST]**

Kemudian muncul seperti sarung tangan berwarna merah di tangan kiri Issei

"kau berhasil memunculkan sacred gearmu Issei" puji Rias kepada Issei

"tapi kekuatan benda ini apa Buchou?" tanya Issei kapada Rias

"itu twice critical yang bisa menggandakan kekuatanmu 2X lipat" ujarku

"hah" dengus Issei karena mendegar kemampuan Sacred Gearnya

"tapi kekuatan sebenarnya dari Sacred Gearmu masih tertidur dan sebenarnya sacred gearmu adalah Booster Gear yang bisa menggandakan kekuatan setiap 10 detik dan salah satu longinus yang dapat membunh tuhan" ucap Rias dan membuat Issei dan juga Naruto menganga

"YOSH TERNYATA SACRED GEARKU SANGAT KUAT, AKU AKAN BERLATIH LEBIH KERAS" teriak Issei dan Rias hanya tersenyum

dan kemudian mereka melakukan perbincangan kecil tapi perbincangan itu tidak berlangusng lama setelah melihat burung elang berada di pundak kiri Naruto dan sepeti membawa pesan di punggungnya. dan kemudian Naruto mengambil pesan itu dan terkejut bahwa pesan itu di tujukan kepadanya dari Petinggi klan Namikaze

"dari siapa naruto?" tanya Kiba yang mewakili pertanyaan dari yang lainnya

"ini dari petinggi klan Namikaze dan memintaku untuk datang kesana dua hari lagi" jawab Naruto

"apa? teriak Issei tak jelas

"kenapa memintamu datang kesana?" tanya Rias

"entahlah Buchou aku juga tidak mengerti dan sepetinya ini sangat penting dan aku harus pergi kesana lusa, dan aku ingin meminta izin kepadamu Buchou" Ujar Naruto

"baiklah Naruto-kun tapi jangan terlalu lama karena sebagai Iblis kita juga mendapat misi yang medadak" Ucap Rias kepada Naruto

"ha'i Buchou Arigatou atas izinnya"

Dan mereka kemudian pergi karena hari sudah mulai malam terutama Issei karena tidak ingin keluarganya merasa khawatir kepada Issei. Dan tak lama setelah para pearagenya pergi kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir bewarna putih berlambang keluarga Gremory dan tanpa bertanya Rias sudah tahu siapa yang datang

"Grayfia-neesama" ucap Rias setelah mengetahui orang yang muncul di kamarnya dan kemudian tersenyum

"Selamat malam Rias-Ojousama, maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat anda" kini orang yang tadi di panggil grayfia mulai berbicara.

"Iya tidak apa-apa.." balas Rias dengan masih mengembangkan senyumnya

"Maksud kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk membicarakan hal yang telah di bahas oleh keluarga Gremory tentang pertunanganmu." Ucap grayfia.

"apa?" ucapku terkejut dan senyumku lagsung hilang

"Lord Gremory dan lord Phoenix telah membuat keputusan untuk mempercepat acara pertunanganmu dengan Raiser Phoenix-sama.", lanjut Grayfia.

"aku sudah menduga bahwa ini akan terjadi. Lalu, kapan acaranya akan dipercepat?" tanya Rias dengan nada yang tidak bersemangat.

"Acara pertunangannya akan diadakan satu bulan lagi. Namun sebelum hari itu tiba, Raiser Phoenix-sama akan mengunjungimu dalam waktu dekat ini." Jawab Grayfia.

"Jadi begitu ya, akan tetapi, Grayfia-neesama pasti kau tahu bagaimana tanggapan yang ku ambil dalam masala ini?. Sampai kapan pun aku tak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai." ucap Rias.

"Apakah ini gara-gara kau sudah menemukan pendamping yang kamu cintai?" Tanya Grayfia

"aku belum tahu pasti tentang dia tapi aku yakin dia lebih baik daripada Iblis burung itu." , jawab Rias.

"Baiklah jika memang begitu. Tapi kau harus ingat tentang posisimu sebagai pewaris geluarga Gremory dan tentang tanggung jawabmu sebagai salah satu Iblis berdarah murni.", ucap Grayfia mencoba mengingatkan Rias akan posisinya di dunia bawah adalah sebagai pewaris keluarga Gremory

"Untuk sekarang itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Saatnya aku pergi." Ucap Grayfia, dan setelah itu ia menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir. Dan malam ini Rias merenungkan pertemuan antara dirinya dan juga Queen dari kakaknya tersebut

.

.

.

TIME SKIP

**NARUTO POV**

Kini aku berada di Mansion Namikaze dan sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan para petinggi Namikaze yang seenaknya memintaku untuk datang

"ada keperluan apa anda menanggil saya?" Ucap Naruto hormat kepada para petinggi klan

"kami kesini untuk memberimu sesuatu" jawab salah satu petinggi klan

"apa itu?" tanyaku pada petinggi klan

"sebentar, sesuatu itu akan di berikan atarashi kepadamu, lebih baik sekarang kau pulang ke rumahmu yang ada disini" jawabnya dan kemudian aku mengangguk memberi Hormat dan kemudian meninggalkan tempat para petinggi klan dan menuju je rumahku yang ada disini

Dan setelah aku pulangng kerumah aku melihat Atarashi-jiji yang sedang minum teh dan kemudian aku memberi salam kepada Atarashi-jiji

"tadaima atarashi-jiji" ucapku

"okaeri Naruto" atarashi jiji

dan kemudian aku duduk di kursi dan tanpa basa-basi aku menanyakan sesuatu itu karena besok aku harus kembali ke kota Kuoh

"tetua bilang kau ingin memberiku sesuatu dan sesuatu itu apa Atarashi-jiji" tanyaku to teh point

"ahh... kau seperti biasanya langsung ke pokok permasalahan dan dari observasi yang kuamati selama ini kau sudah masuk ke fraksi akuma ya Naruto" uajr Atarashi-jiji yang membuatku terkejut

"bagaiman-..." ucapku terpotong

"tak perlu tanya aku tahu dari mana yang penting aku ingin memberi sesuatu yang di amanatkan kepadamu dari ayahmu" Ucap Atasrashi yang membuatku semakin bingung.

* * *

**~-TBC-~**

**yo minna chapter ini sudah selesai dan maaf bila abal-abal dan jangan lupa Review hehehe :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Great Boskito Dragon**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

"apa maksudnya?" tanyaku yang tidak mengerti tentang apa yang di maksud oleh Atarashi-jiji

"kau memiliki kekuatan yang besar tapi ayahmu menyegel kekuatanmu dan ayahmu meminta kami membuka segelnya saat kamu sudah berumur 16 tahun" Ujar Atarashi-jiji jelas padaku

"apa mak-..." ucapku terpotong karena tiba-tiba pandanganku memburam karena Atarashi menyentuh perutku dan terasa sangat panas sekali

"maafkan aku Naruto aku harus melakukan ini" ujar Atarashi-jiji dan kemudian aku sudah tak sadarkan diri

**NARUTO POV END**

Kini Naruto masih berbaring di tempat tidur karena Atarashi membuka segel 4 simbol yang ada di perut Naruto yang di gunakan Minato sebelum ia meninggal karena minato tidak ingin anaknya di manfaatkan oleh pihak lain untuk tujuan mereka dan karena itulah minato melakukan semua itu. Dan tak lama kemudian sepasang mata berwarna blue saphire terbuka

"ahhh... Naruto kau sudah sadar" Ujar Atarashi

"apa yang terjadi Atarashi-jiji?" tanya Naruto pada Atarashi

"aku membuka segel 4 simbol yang dulu di gunakan minato padamu untuk menyegel kekuatan besar dari tubuhmu dan menyuruh kami membuka segelnya saat kamu berusia 16 tahun Naruto" Ujar Atarashi-jiji menjelaskan kepada Naruto

"begitukah... lalu sebenarnya apa kekuatanku itu?" tanya Naruto

"kamu harus mencari tahu sendiri aku hanya bisa memberitahumu kau mempunyai kekuatan thunder flash god dan juga memiliki pedang Kusanagi no tsurugi terlebihnya kamu harus mencari tahu sendiri dan untuk menggunakan thunder flash god kamu harus mencari catatan tentang ayahmu dan untuk thunder flash kamu hanya perlu belajar seiring waktu dengan terus mencoba" ujar Atarashi

"dan jika kamu membutuhkan pedang itu kau tinggal memanggilnya karena pedang itu hanya akan beraksi kepadamu karena nenekmu telah mengekstrak darahmu ke pedang Kusanagi jadi secara tidak langsung hanya kamu yang bisa menggunakan pedang itu" lanjut Atarashi

"ha'i Arigatou Atarashi-jiji sekarang aku harus kembali ke kota Kuoh karena besok aku harus berangkat sekolah" pamit Naruto kepada Atarashi

"baiklah tapi ingat kekuatan itu harus kau gunakan untuk kebaikan, dan jangan pernah membedakan maupun itu teman atau lawan kau harus memihak yang benar karena itu adalah hukum dari klan Namikaze" Ucap Atarashi kepada Naruto

"ha'i aku akan selalu mengingat pesanmu Atarashi-jiji" jawab Naruto dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan mansion Namikaze untuk kemabli ke kota Kuoh

Saat diperjalanan kembali ke kota Kuoh Naruto masih memikirkan tentang kekuatannya itu 'sebenarnya apa yang leluhur Namikaze wariskan kepadaku' pikir Naruto. Dan sekarang disinilah sekarang Naruto untuk mencoba kekuatan thunder flash god

"_**thunder flash"**_

Naruto berhasil menggunakan kekuatan thunder flash tapi sayang bukannya tiba di tempat yang diinginkannnya malah ia jatuh dari ketinggian 6 meter dan dan merintih kesakitan

"sepertinya aku masih belum bisa menggunakannya dan aku harus berlatih lebih cepat supaya aku bisa membantu Buchou dan yang lainnya" gumam Naruto kepada dirinya dan mencoba sekali lagi

"_**thunder flash"**_

Dan sekarang ada kemajuan walau sebenarnya Naruto ingin berteleport ke apartemennya malah berada di puncak pohon

"woooo... bagaimana sekarang aku harus turun?" bingung Naruto karena pasalnya dia tidak pernah memanjat pohon sampi ke puncak dan Naruto berniat menggunakan thunder flash lagi tapi bukannya turun mlaah kini di puncak gedung pancakar langit

"hyaaaa... kenapa sulit sekali menguasai teknik ini" jerit Naruto histeris

TIME SKIP

Kini Naruto berada di apartemennya setelah melakukan percobaan thunder flash sebanyak 37X akhirnya ia berhasil menguasainya walaupun masih belum sempurna bahkan tadi ia sampai teleport ke kutub selatan yang membuat para anjing laut sweatdrop karena kedatangan tamu yang aneh menurut para anjing laut itu {plak sekarang kemabli ke topik semula}

"hah... seungguh melelahkan sekali ini baru thunder flash tapi aku sudah mengalami banyak luka apalagi thunder flash god aku bisa mati muda sebelum aku melakukan ehem..." gumam naruto dengan fantasinya

'lebih baik aku tidur karena besok aku harus berangkat sekolah, lagipula aku sudah menguasai tekhnik ini walau masih belum sempurna' pikir Naruto dan kemudian membaringkan badannya dan kemudian memasuki alam mimpinya

KRINGGG...

KRINGGG...

Suara weker di kamar Naruto berbunyi tapi alih-alih bagun, Naruto malah membuang jam weker itu dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Dan sekitar 30 menit kemudian Naruto baru tersadar dari tidurnya yang pulas dan membuat kehebohan di pagi hari.

"engh... " lenguh naruto mengingau dari tidunya dan kemudian melihat jam

"ohhh... baru jam 06.30" igau Naruto

Hening

Dan

"apa jam 06.30, aku bisa terlambat" teriak Naruto kesetanan karena melihat jam yang tergeletak di lantai

Dan Naruto bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya setelah selesau acar mandinya dia bersiap-siap unutk berangkat sekolah tapi sebelum itu dia menuju dapur sarapan, dan Naruto hanya makan roti lapis karena 2 hari dia berada di mansion namikaze, dan kemudian Naruto menengok jam dan

"ohhh... sial tidak sempat, aku pasti terlambat" gumam naruto tapi kemudian Naruto menemukan ide bagus

'lebih baik aku gunakan thunder flash' bathin Naruto dan kemudian berteleportasi dengan thunder flash

"_**thunder flash"**_

Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang berada di SMA Kuoh setelah melakukan teleport tapi dengan tempat yang tidak seperti keinginannya yaitu toilet, tapi dia beruntung tidak terlempar ke toilet perempuan dan dia bisa di sebut mesum kalau itu terjadi. Dan Naruto keluar dari toilet dan berjalan menuju kelas 2B kelasnya. Dan sesampainya disana dia melihat ketiga sahabatnya yang bisa di tebak oleh Naruto sedang membicarakan hal-hal yang mesum

"Ohayou minna" sapa Naruto kepada ketiga temannya dengan tidak semangat plus lesu

"kau kenapa Naruto tidak seperti biasanya padahal kau sudah izin kemarin" tanya Issei

"tidak apa-apa hanya lelah" jawab Naruto jujur walau tidak sepenuhnya

"bagaimana tidak apa-apa lihat saja tanganmu banyak luka yang belum tertutup" sekarang Matsuda ikut-ikut mengintimidasi Naruto {bener gak tulisan mengintimidasi?}

"oh ini hanya latihan kecil kemarin" jawab Naruto masih dengan muka lesunya dan langsung membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya karena jujur ia masih merasa lelah

.

.

.

TIME SKIP

Kini para anggota Occult Reseach Club sedang berkumpul dan mata mereka kemudian tertuju pada Naruto yang terlihat kacau dengan luka-luka yang masih belum tertutup

"kau kenapa Naruto-kun, dan kenapa aku terluka? Apa ada yang melukaimu?" tanya Rias bertubi dan sebagai perwakilan pertanyaan dari yang lainnya

"tidak apa-apa buchou ini hanya luka kecil" jawab Naruto seperti yang tadi pagi ia jawab ke Issei

"kau sebut itu tidak apa-apa? Kau luka disana-sini dan itu tidak apa-apa? Kau sungguh hebat Namikaze" ujar Rias dengan nada mengejek dan kesal karena pearagenya tidak mau jujur kepadanya

"hehehe" Naruto hanya nyengir

"kemarilah Naruto-kun, biar aku sembuhkan dulu lukamu" perintah Rias kepada Naruto dengan nada bicara yang masih kesal

"ha'i buchou" Naruto langsung mematuhinya karena dia tidak mau menjadi sasaran empuk dari Power of Destruction Buchounya dan saat Rias menyembuhkan Naruto, Naruto melihat secercah kesedihan di mata BlueGreen Rias dan setelah itu Rias menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya

'ada apa dengan Buchou kenapa dia seperti sedang bersedih' Pikir Naruto

.

.

.

**ISSEI POV**

**Keesokan Harinya**

Aku kini sedang berangkat sekolah tapi saat sedang perjalan ke arah sekolahnya dia menabrak gadis dan dari penampilannya dia adalah seorang biarawati dan terlihat err... polos.

"Itai.." dan terdengar suara dari seseorang tepatnya gadis yang aku tabrak.

"Uh.. hei kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku, dan kemudian aku menatapnya sebentar dan dia memiliki ciri-ciri memakai baju aksen biru muda, kerudung putih di atas kepalanya dengan aksen biru muda, sebuah tas coklat berada di pinggulnya dan dia sedang memegang sebuah kitab.

'Manis' Itulah yang pertama kali terlintas dalam pikiranku. Setelah beberapa saat memandang gadis biarawati itu kemudian aku memutuskan untuk mnjulurkan tanganku untuk menolongnnya dan ia seperti merasakan tangannya seperti tersengat listrik

"maaf aku sudah menabrakmu!" ucaku seraya minta maaf kepadanya karena sudah menbraknya

"perkenalkan Namaku hyodoo issei, kamu ?" lanjutku dengan memberkenalkan diri

" Namaku Asia Argento,Maaf menabrakmu Issei-san" jawab Asia dan menunduk dan aku hanya membatin ternyata dia masih polos

Aku hanya tertawa dan kemudian berkata, "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu bukan kamu, dan kamu cukup memanggil aku Issei saja karena aku tidak suka ha-hal yang formal" ujarku kepada gadis yang baru kukenal ini dan kemudian aku memgang kepalanya sebagai pemintaan persetujuan

Dan apa aku tidak salah lihat? Dia memerah mendengar ucapanku. "Baiklah I-Issei-senpai."

Dan setelah mendengar jawabannya aku hanya menghela nafas. "Terserah kamu deh mau memanggil aku apa."

Yang kudapat hanyalah sebuah senyuman dari sang biarawati yang membuatku sweatdrop.

Melihat Asia yang memakai pakaian biarawati akupun bertanya dengan mununjuk sebuah gereja, "Apa kamu tinggal digeraja sana?"

"Y-ya ada apa?" aku hanya tersenyum dan menahan tawa karena melihat tampang polosnya dengan ekspresi gugup seolah aku akan memakannya

" aku hanya bertanya,karena aku belum pernah melihatmu dan kamu memakai pakaian biarawati dan hanya ada satu gereja didekat sini." Tuturku menjelaskan sebelum Asia berpikiran tidak-tidak

" itu karena aku sudah ada di Geraja sejak aku dilahirkan. Makanya aku tinggal di Geraja dan membantu orang yang singgah dan tinggal di Geraja." Jawab Asia. Dan kemudian pandangaku dan juga Asia menuju kearah anak-anak yang jatuh karena berlari dan kemudian aku dan juga Asia mendekati anak itu

"Kau terluka.." Ujar asi kepada anak itu

"hiks... sakit sekali kak hiks" terisak anak itu karena menagis aku yang melihat itu tidak tega tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku tidak membawa P3K apalagi sihir penyembuhan tapi pernyataan dari Asia membuatku terkejut

"sebaiknya aku obati nanti malah infeksi." Bisik Asia pada anak itu yang sangat jelas dididengar olehku dan aku hanya membatin 'apa dia membawa P3K?'

Kemudian Asia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah dimana luka pada anak tersebut tersebut,kemudian tangan Asia mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan dan setelah itu di jarinya terdapat dua cincin yang ada di kedua jari tengahnya. Sesudah itu muncul cahaya hijau dari kedua tangan Asia yang membuat Issei takjub akan kekuatan aneh yang dimiliki oleh Asia. Dia baru sadar bahwa..

_'ini seperti kekuatanku tapi, tapi punya Asia hanya untukmenyembuhkan bukan untuk pertarungan dan ini benar-benar mengagumkan'_batinku setelah melihat kemampuan dari biarawati atau yang kukenal sebagai Asia sekarang.

"Wwaah.. kamu memiliki kekuatan yang hebat Asia-chan!" pujiku kepada Asia dan membuatnya memerah dan kenapa memerah? Akupun tak tahu

Asia hanya memerah akibat pujian Issei, "Terima kasih. Ini adalah kekuatan pemberian tuhan, aku memakainya untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang. T-tapi setlah itu mereka ketakutan dan berlari menjauh dariku." Wajah yang sedih itulah yang aku lihat dari raut muka Asia dan itu membuatku iba kepadanya

"hey jangan bersedih kamu lebih manis jika tersenyum dan tertawa". _"dan juga cantik"_ujarku dan kata terakhir aku ucapakn di dalam hati dn di balas senyum yang ohhh... manisnya oleh Asia

Asia hanya terpaku akan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Issei, tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ada orang yang begitu baik terhadapnya "Terima kasih Issei-senpai."

"Sama-sam Asia-chan." Lalu Issei melihat jamnya dan "Wwaahh.. aku harus kesekolah, sampai juga Asia-chan!" teriakku dan tunggu dulu tadi aku memanggil dia dengan embel-embel chan? shit

Asia hanya memandang pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan heran dan hanya mengedipkan matanya ketika melihat bahwa Issei sudah tidak ada di depannya.

"Sampai jumpa Asia-chan! Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu!" Asia menatap sosok Issei yang semakin jauh darinya yang sedang menggerutu akan terlambat masuk ke sekolah.

**ISSEI POV END**

TIME SKIP PULANG SEKOLAH DI ORC

**NORMAL POV**

Kini Issei mendapat ceramah dari sng ketua klub yaitu Rias Gremory setelah Issei menceritakan pertemuannya denga Asia yang notabene adalah seorang biarawati, dan Issei mulai sekarang di larang bertemu dengan Asia karena akan memicu perang walau niat Issei itu baik yaitu monolong orang yang ia tabrak, tapi niat baik belum tentu benar dan kira-kira seperti itulah yang Rias ceramahkan kepada sang Pawn

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya membatin 'Merepotkan'

Sedangkan Akeno membatin 'Ara...ara Buchou mulai lagi'

Dan Issei sendiri hanya membatin dengan sedih 'Maafkan aku Asia, aku harus menjauhimu'

Dan author sendiri hanya membatin 'Dari dulu beginilah cinta, deritanya tiada akhir hikz'

(oke untuk bagian Asia di culik oleh Malaikat jatuh Author skip aja karena udah pada tahu jadi biar hemat Word)

Issei yang seperti orang terburu-buru memasuki ruang Occult Reseach Club dengan menggebrak pintu hingga membuat penghuni di dalamnnya kaget terutama Naruto yang sampai tersedak karena sedang menikmati Ramen yang baru di seduhnya

BRAAAAAAK...

"kenapa Issei seperti terburu-buru sekali" Tanya Kiba kepada Issei

"A... si... a... sedang di culik oleh Malaikat jatuh" Ujar Issei dengan tersenggal-senggal

"sudah kubilang untuk tidak mendekatinya lagi, dan itu bukan urusan kita" Ujar Rias tegas kepada sang Pawn

"jika begitu aku akan menyelamatkan Asia sendiri" ucap tegas Issei kepada Rias

"tetap tidak kau adalah anggota keluargaku" ucap Rias tak mau kalah dengan Issei

"jika begitu keluarkan aku dari anggota keluargamu, hanya kehilangan Pawn tidak akan berpengaruh" pinta Issei dengan merunduk dan mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari semua iblis di dalam

PLAAK

Rias menampar pipi kanan Issei

"itu permintaan yang tidak mungkin, apalagi yang kau serang itu adalah gereja kau tidak akan menyelamatkannya malah kau akan membunuh dirimu sendiri, dan jangan pernah menganggap bidak pawn itu lemah" Tegas Rias

"bidak pawn bisa melakukan Promotion di daerah lawan, dan jika itu terjadi kau bisa menhambil kemampuan bidak lain" lanjut Rias dan membuat mata Issei melotot tak percaya

"tapi Buchou dia adalah temanku dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan teman" Ujar Issei yakin dan membuat hati Naruto terbangun dan berniat unutk menolong Issei

"Issei aku akan ikut denganmu menyelamatkannya" ujar naruto yang kini sudah beranjak dari tempatnya

"Na... Naruto" Issei terharu dengan ucapan naruto

"aku juga" ujar Kiba dan Koneko serempak yang membuat sang king menghela nafas

"baiklah sekarang aku ada urusan dan aku harus pergi. Ayo Akeno" ujar Rias mengakak Akeno

"apa Buchou tak memberi Izin kita" Tanya Issei

"apa kau bodoh, ucapan Buchou tadi berari telah menentukan bahwa gereja adalah area musuh dan berarti secara tidak langsung Buchou mengizinkan kita" Ucap Naruto dengan otak jeniusnya yang wow

"oooww" dan ketiganya hanya ber oh ria

"sebaiknya kita bergegas" ucap Naruto kepada tiga rekannya

"baiklah ayo" jawab Issei dan akan membuka pintu tapi terpotong oleh ucapan Naruto

"itu terlalu lama, kita pakai teleport saja" ucap Naruto yang membuat ketiganya bingung

"tapi yang bisa menyiapkan lingkaran sihir hanyalah Akeno-senpai" ujar Koneko dan Naruto hanya tersenyum

"siapa bilang kita teleport dengan lingkaran sihir" Ujar naruto

"lantas dengan apa. Cepatlah kita tak ada waktu lagi" ujar Issei kesetanan

"kalau begitu kalian pegang pundakku" suruh naruto kepada ketiga temannya dan mereka hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti

"_**Thunder Flash"**_

Dan dalam sekejap mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan dan ketiga teman Naruto masih melongo tak percaya karena Naruto bisa menggunakan teleport

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kiba tak percaya

"nanti saja menjelaskannya lebih baik kita bergegas" ujar Naruto dan kemudian mereka berempat memasuki gereja

Dan saat mereka memasuki gereja mereka mendapat kejutan dari pendeta gila bernama freed

"hahah... kita bertemu lagi Iblis-chan, sebenarnya aku tidak suka dan lebih baik kalian mati dari dulu" Ujar Freed dan kemudian mengeluarkan pedang cahaya-nya dan sebuah pistol berisi peluru perak yang ampuh untuk membunuh iblis

"Biar aku dan kiba yang urus disini kalian berdua selamatkan Asia" Perintah Naruto kepada Issei dan Koneko, dan kedua temannya tidak meragukan naruto dengan kejeniusannya pasti dia punya rencana dan kemudian koneko dan Issei berlari tapi Freed menembakkan peluru kearah mereka dan Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam dan secepat kilat menahan tembakan dari Freed

"_**Thunder Flash"**_

Dann peluru itu tidak sampai mengenai Issei dan koneko karena kilatan kuning menahan serangan itu dan kenapa bisa begitu? Author juga tidak tahu coba tanyakan pada Naruto

"_**Holly Eraser"**_

Dan kemudian kiba mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dengan kemampuan Sacred Gear Sword of Birth

dan kemudian kiba menyerang Freed dan pedang mereka saling berbenturan tapi kemudian Freed terkaget karena cahaya dari pedangnya terhisap oleh pdang kiba

"ini adalah pedang Holly Eraser, pedang yang mampu memakan cahaya" ujar Kiba sinis dan kemudian Freed menembakan beberapa peluru tetapi dapat di tagan kiba menggunakan pedang miliknya

"ini akan berakhir pendeta gila" dan kemudian Kiba menerjang dan menghunuskan pedangnya dan menyayat perut Freed yang tidak bisa bangkit kembali. Setelah di pastika Freed tidak bergerak kemudia Naruto dan kiba menyusul Issei

**~-TBC-~**

* * *

Yo minna chapter ini selesai dan maaf jika agak kacau dan ngawur karena Author juga manusia heheh

* * *

**TANYA JAWAB**

anggaputra781 pertamanya memang saya buat seperti canon tapi akhirnya akan berbeda

Darmawanz. Manitu entar pikir-pikir dulu kalo NaruXriasXAkeno

Red Devil Ngawi oke di chapter ini dah dikurangin POV-nya

Deoga umami itu biar segitu dulu, nanti kalau tentang unset Evil pieces pikir-pikir dulu

Izanagi - no - Ookami entah aku aja bingung mau buat pair yang gimana, tergantung nanti gimana

abdul. a. wijaya. 3 ada apa woy

dan yang lainnya makasih saran dan atas kesukaan anda dengan fiction saya

WASSALAM :D


	6. Chapter 5

**Great Boskito Dragon**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

.

.

.

sedangkan kini Koneko dan Issei sedang berhadapan dengan malaikat jatuh yang dulu membunuh Naruto dan juga Issei siapa lagi kalau bukan Raynare. dan kini Issei terkena tombak cagaya di kedua pahanya dan kemarahan Issei atas kematian Asia membuat kekuatan meningkat

**_"Dragon Bost : Explosition" _**

Dan kemudian mucul seperti gelombang energi disekitar tubuh Issei dan tiba-tiba dari Sacred Gearnya terdengar suara mekanik

Raynare yang melihat meningkatkannya kemampuan Issei pun lagsung melesatkan tombak cahaya kearah Issei. Dan serangan Raynarepun dengan mudah di tangkis oleh Issei

"Kembalikan Asia-chan" Teriak Issei yang meneteskan air mata dan kemudian berlari kearah Raynare tapi Raynare berusha untuk terbang tapi Issei menagkapnya kemudian melesatkan tinjuannya dan berhasil mengenai Raynare tepat di wajahnya dan

"Asia...Asia" Teriak Issei terisak.

"Bagaimana kondisinya Narutoi" tanya Issei pada Naruto. "Dia sudah tidak bernafas lagi" jawab Naruto. Issei yang mendengar jawaban dari Naruto menangis terisak

"tunggu disini sebentar aku akan mengecek kondisi di luar, sepertinya Buchou dan Akeno-san dalam masalah" Ujar Naruto dan kemudian hilang dalam kilatan berwarna kuning

Sedangkan di tempat Rias dan Akeno mereka terdesak karena puluhan Malaikat jatuh mengepung mereka setelah mereka memusnahkan Malaikat jatuh bernama Dohnasek, Mitlet, dan Kalawarner . dan kini mereka sedang terdesak dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena sudah kehabisan tenaga

"jadi hanya seperti ini kekuatan dari adik Mou lucifer dan anak dari Baraqiel-sama, sungguh lemah" ujar salah satu malaikat jatuh

"lebih baik kalian mat saja" lanjutnya dan kini para Malaikat jatuh membuat tombak cahaya kemudian melemparnya kearah Rias dan Akeno

'apa ini akhir hidupku' Bathin Rias dan Akeno

tapi saat tombak-tombak itu hampir mengenai tubuh Rias dan Akeno, muncul kilatan kuning yang menghalang serangan tombak tersebut. dan ternyata yang menghalau serangan tersebut adalah Naruto

"Naru... to" Ucap Rias dan Akeno yang masih tak percaya bahwa mereka masih hidup

"kalian tidak apa-apa Buchou Akeno-san?' tanya Naruto dan mendapat anggukan dari keduanya

"lebih baik kalian istirahat biar aku yang menyelsaikan ini" ujar Naruto yakin

"tapi mereka sangat banyak" Ujar Rias khawatir kepada Pearagenya

"kalian sudah selesai berbincang-bincang untuk terakhir kali?" tanya Malaikat jatuh itu Naruto yang mendengar itu kesal setengah mati

"jangan sombong dulu, kita lihat saja siapa yang musnah" ucap Naruto sinis

"apa kau yakin?" tanya Malaikat jatuh itu dengan nada merendahkan

"aku juga tidak yakin tapi..." ucapan Naruto itu membuat Rias dan Akeno semakin khawatir

_**"Kusanagi no Tsurugi come"**_

Naruto seperti membaca mantra dan kemudian suara gemuruh terdengar dari langit dan muncul sebuah pedang yang membelah langit setelah itu mencancap di tanah. Rias dan Akeno yang merasakan kekuatan besar pada pedang itu hanya bisa diam dan membatin 'Pedang apa itu?' kira-kira seperti itu. Dan kemudian Naruto mencabut pedang itu dari tanah mengangkatnya kearah langit

_**"Namikaze Sword : Mikazuki no mai"**_

dan kemudian Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan kuning dan dalam sekejap separuh lebih dari malaikat jatuh itu tewas dan sisinya yang meilhat itu kemudian melarikan diri karena kekuatan dari pedang yang di pegang oleh sang lawan. Dan Naruto yang kini telah kembali berpijak ke tanah merasakan badannya lemas.

'Aku tak menyangka menggunakan pedang ini sangat menguras tenagaku' bathin Naruto dan kemudian pandangannya memburam dan jatuh ke tanah dengan tak sadarkan diri tapi pedang Kusanagi no Tsurugi hilang dalam kilatan berwarna kuning. Rias dan Akeno yang melihat Naruto tak sadarkan diri kemudian berlari kearah Naruto

"NARUTO-KUN/ NARUTO" teriak Rias dan Akeno kemudian berlari kearah Naruto

"Naruto-kun kau kenapa, bangunlah Naruto-kun" Ujar Rias histeris dengan kondisi Naruto

"dia tidak apa-apa Buchou dia hanya kelelahan dan kehabisan tenaga" Ujar Akeno setelah mengecek kondisi Naruto dan itu membuat Rias sedikit lega

Beberapa saat kemudian Issei, Koneko, dan kiba keluar dari gereja tersebut dan bisa dilihat Issei menggendong Asia dengan kedua mata Issei sembab karena habis menangis setelah melihat jasad Asia yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi berjalan medekati Rias dan Akeno

"Naruto-senpai kenapa?" tanya Koneko santai tapi dari wajahnya terlihat khawatir setelah melihat Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Rias

"Ara... ara Naruto tidak apa-apa hanya kelelahan karena memaksakan diri" jawab Akeno yang membuat kiba dan koneko lega tapi tidak dengan Issei yang tidak memperhatikan mereka, hanya memandangi jasad Asia

Setelah itu, Rias Melihat Kondisi Asia yang sekarat, akhirnya Rias memutuskan untuk mengubah Asia menjadi Iblis dengan "Evil Piece" dan menjadi Pearage Rias, untuk meyelamatkan nyawanya. Mereka pun melakukan sebuah ritual untuk merubah Asia menjadi iblis dan memasukkan Sacrred Gear-nya kembali ke tubuh Asia. Dan kemudian Asia sadar dan membuat Issei Menagis terharu bukan menangis karena sedih seperti tadi

"Aku senang kau masih hidup Asia-chan" Ucap Issei dengan memeluk Asia dengan masih menangis

"Kenapa aku masih hidup setelah Sacred Gearku dikeluarkan tadi?" Tanya Asia kepada Issei

"Alasanmu hidup adalah karena sekarang kau adalah iblis dan kau menjadi pelayanku dan aku menjadikan kau sebagai pelayanku adalah karena Saccred Gearmu" Jawab Rias mewakili Issei

"Jadi sekarang aku adalah iblis ya?" Ujar Asia menunduk

"benar, dan karena kau sudah menjadi iblis kita bisa slalu bersama, aku janji aku akan slalu melindungimu" Asia yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kemudian menghambur kedalam pelukan Issei

setelah itu mereka kembali ke ruang Occult Research Club dengan Naruto yang masih tidak sadarkan diri karena kehabisan tenaga setelah menggunakan pedang Kusanagi no tsurugi

.

.

.

**[NARUTO MINDSCAPE]**

Kini Naruto seperti berada di sebuah hamparan rumput yang luas dan terdapat seperti kolam yang sangat besar hampir seperti danau

"Dimana ini" Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar setelah sekeliling dan kemudian sebuah siluet Raksasa keluar dari kolam tersebut dan berdiri di depan Naruto

"si- siapa k-kau" ucap Naruto tergagap karena melihat sosok yang didepannya

**"aku adalah Great Boskito Dragon dan aku adalah Partnermu, dan tak perlu setegang itu partner"** Ucap sosok tadi yang ternyata adalah naga yang bernama Great Boskito Dragon

"Partner?" tanya Naruto masih tidak mengerti

**"otakmu yang cerdas itu sepertinya sudah membeku setelah kau pingsan tadi, baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku adalah Azkara sang Great Boskito Dragon, dan kita adalah partner karena kau adalah pemegang dari sacred gear 'Black Blue Gear'. apa kau sudah mengerti partner?" **Ucap Azkara kepada Naruto dan Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai pernyataan

Dan kini Azkara menceritakan tentang kejadian Great War kepada Naruto dan menceritakan tentang dirinya yang dihukum oleh tuhan dengan mencegah terjadinya Great War kedua, dan memberitahukan dan mengajari Naruto bagaimana menguasai kekuatan Black FIre dan Blue Fire tapi sebelum itu Naruto harus memperkuat fisiknya karena dilihat dari segimanapun dia masih lemah terbukti hanya menggunakan 1 tekhnik dari Kusanagi no tsurugi Naruto langsung tak sadarkan diri, dan kalau bukan karena dia sebagai iblis pasti dirinya sudah sekarat dan hampir tewas

**"tapi jangan kau keluarkan atau kau genakan blackblue gear karena itu akan berbahaya untukmu jika kau belum bisa menguasainya, dan kau bisa masuk dalam Jugernout mode dan itu bisa membuatmu tewas dan akan berakibat pada sekitarmu" **Ujar Azkara mengingatkan Naruto

"baiklah Azkara tapi kapan aku siap menggunakannya?" tanya Naruto kepada sang Dragon

**"semua tergantung padamu partner jika tekadmu kuat dan fisikmu sudah memungkinkan kau akan bisa menggunakannya, Blackblue gear berbeda dengan Bosted Gear yang mampu keluar dengan kondisi sang host yang masih lemah" **Jelas Azkara kepada Naruto dan mendapat anggukan

"Dan sepertinya aku harus bangun partner karena kau harus berangkat sekolah aku tidak ingin membuat yang lainnya khawatir , dan bagaimana keluar dari sini" tanya Naruto

**"kau hanya tinggal berkonsentrasi untuk keluar darisini"** jawab Azkara dan kemudian Naruto mematuhinya dan tak lama kemudian tubuh Naruto seperti tersedot entah kemana

**[NARUTO MINDSCAPE OFF]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

dan setelah Naruto tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya dan Kemudian Naruto mngerjapkan mata dan memandang sekitarnya

"Dimana aku?" ucapnya.

_'__Dimana ini? Sepertinya aku tidak berada di apartemenku?. Selain itu kenapa dadaku terasa sesak?'_batin Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto melihat kearah samping dan menemukan Rias tengah memeluknya, lebih parahnya lagi Rias tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali dan payudaranya menempel pada dada milik dadanya.

"Uwaaa…h" teriak Naruto yang langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan berdiri. "engh.. Ohayou Naruto-kun dab Kau sudah Sadar Naruto-kun?" ucap Rias yang terbangun akibat teriakan Naruto.

"apa yang terjadi dan kenapa aku juga telanjang?" Ucap Naruto panik sambil berusaha menutupi tubuhnya.

"walau kita tidur tekanjang kita kitak melakukan apa-apa, tadi malam kau tidak sadarkan diri setelah monolong kamu dengan pedangmu yang aneh itu" Jelas Rias kepada Naruto

"Dan kenapa kamu bisa tak sadarkan diri seperti itu,memangnya pedang apa itu?" tanya rias bertubi-tubi

"ahahaha... bukan apa-apa Buchou dan sepertinya aku kelelahan karena menggunakan pedang itu " jawab Naruto panjang lebar

"memang pedang apa itu?" tanya rias yang masih penasaran dengan kekuatan yang dipancarkan oleh pedang itu

"nanti aku jelaskan setelah pulang sekolah, lebih baik kita bersiap-siap untuk bersekolah" jawab Naruto kepada Rias

"Lebih baik kamu mandi di tempaku Naruto-kun, jika kamu pulang ke apartemenmu kamu pasti telat" ujar Rias

_'sebenarnya bisa aku pulang dengan cepat menggunakan thunder flash tapi aku tidak ingin mabli resiko jika nanti malas nyasar ke tempat lain'_Pikir Naruto

"Baiklah Rias, Arigatou telah memberiku tumpangan"

"Ha'i bukan masalah" Jawab Rias dengan tersenyum

Dan setelah itu Naruto bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. 15 menit telah berlalu dan Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan kemudian memakai baju seragamnya yang kemarin belum dilepasnya saat melakukan penyelamatan ke geraja dan mengambil dua roti lapis untuk sarapan Naruto dan Rias

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berangkat sekolah bersama Rias dan para Pearagenya yang lain karena bepapasan di jalan tadi dan setibanya di sekolah mereka mendapat teriakan dari para siswa dan siswi

"Kyaaa…. Naruto-kun tampan sekali"

"kyaaa….., Kiba-kun juga tampan"

"Kyaaaa…. Dia selalu bersama Rias-oneesama. Aku penasaran apa mereka sudah pacaran?"

"hyaaa... Akeno-senpai jauh-jaulah dari Issei"

Begitulah teriakan para siswi di halaman SMA Kuoh dan Issei yang menddengar itu hanya menunduk pertanda tak bersemangat

_'selalu seperti ini' _pikir Naruto

'Hikz... kenapa nasibku sial'

Dan kemudian mereka berlalu dan memasuki ruang kelas masing-masing untuk mengikuti pelajaran jam pertama

.

.

.

TIME SKIP PULANG SEKOLAH DI ORC

Kini mereka sedang berkumpul dan mereka menayakan perihal kemampuan Naruto yang menurut mereka gaje alias gak jelas, upsss tepatnya masih belum jelas

"Naruto-kun sekarang jelaskan" Perintaj Rias kepada Naruto

"tentang?" tanya Naruto yang belum menerti

"tentang semuanya" jelas Rias

"baiklah, tapi tolong tanya satu persatu" Jawab Naruto

"Baiklah dimulai dari pdangmu itu" tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"pedang itu adalah Kusanagi no Tsurugi, pedang itu adalah warisan dari nenekku Uzumaki Mito dan entah mengapa menggunakan pedng itu seperti menguras seluaruh tenagaku, dan jika saat ini aku masih dalam wujud manusia sepetinya aku akan sekarat setelah menggunakannya semalam" jawab Naruto

"dan bagaimana kau bisa teleport Naruto-senpai" kemudian pertanyaan dari Koneko yang membuat Rias dan Akeno melongo karena mereka tidak tahu menahu tentang kekuatan Naruto

"itu adalah thunder flash dan itu masih belum sempurna karena aku masih dalam tahap belajar menguasai Thunder flash god" jawab Naruto

"dan bagaimana kau secepat itu membantai malaikat jatuh itu" tanya Rias

"aku juga tidak tahu karena itu terjadi secara spontan" jawab Naruto dan Rias hanya mengangguk

"baiklah, dan sepertinya Sacred Gearmu sudah berkembang ya Issei" Ujar Rias kepada Issei sekarang

"ha'i buchou dan ini juga berkat bantuan dari semuanya terutama kau Asia" ujar Issei

.

.

.

TIME SKIP APARTEMEN NARUTO

Dan pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah bangun, tapi bukan bangun pagi karena rajin melainkan karena ketukan pintu yang membuatnya terbangun dari mimpinya yang indah

"siapa sih datang pagi-pagi seperti ini padahal masih jam 05. 30 aku masih bisa tidur 30 menit?" Gerutu Naruto karena merasa tidurnya terganggu

Dan kemudian Naruto membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang mengganggu tidurnya dan niatnya mengomeli tamunya ia kurungkan karena terkejut dengan tamu yang datang

"Ohayou Naruto-kun" Ucap Rias mengagetkan Naruto hingga Naruto terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya

"Ada apa Buchou? kenapa pagi-pagi ke apartemenku padahal aku masih bisa tidur 30 menit?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Rias pagi-pagi sudah berada di di Apartemennya dan itu membuat Rias sweatdrop dengan tingkah sang pawn

"aku hanya ingin megajakmu berangkat sekolah bersama, dan apa salah mengunjungi pelayanku yang manis ini" Jawab Rias dengan tersenyum manisnya membuat Naruto memerah di pagi hari

"baiklah jika Buchou mengajak berangkat bersama, tapi Buchou menuggu aku mandi dulu dan janganlah di luar Buchou lebih baik di dalam" ucap Naruto seraya meminta Rias untuk menuggu di dalam Apartemennya

"baiklah lagipula aku juga ingin melihat-lihat apartemenmu" jawab Rias kepada Naruto

"Jika mau sarapan makanah di dapur. tapi hanya ada roti lapis tapi jika di lemari ada bebarap Ramen Cup dan jika Buchou ingin menyeduhnya sekalian denganku." Ucap Naruto dan lagsung bergegas menuuju kamar mandi

Setelah selesai mandi Naruto mamakai seragamnya dan langsung menuju Dapur untuk sarapan bersama Rias dan mereka sarapan bersama setelah Rias selesai menyeduh dan membumbui Ramennnya. Dan setelah sarapan mereka bergegas untuk menuju sekolah

DIi SMA kuoh

Naruto dan Rias berangkat sekolah bersama dan kemudian dari arah belakang terdengar suara yang memanggil mereka

"Oahyou Buchou... Naruto.." suara kecil menyapa Naruto dan Rias sesaat mereka mamasuki Sekolah tersebut an keduanya menengok

"Ohayou Issei " Balas Naruto menyapa Issei dan Asia

Issei terlihat sedang sibuk berbicara dengan Akeno dan kemudian Asia mendekati Issei. Dari tatapan Issei yang diberikan kepada Asia. Naruto sudah mengetahui bahwa ada percikan emosi di antara dua remaja tersebut. Namun meskipun begitu, Naruto tahu... Dan sekarang dirinya tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang dipikirkan Issei.

Aktivitas di lakukan seperti biasa. Belajar, pulang, melakukan kegiatan klub. Tidak ada hal yang menegangkan yang membuat Naruto merasa harus bersiaga. Atau sebaliknya. Meskipun ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang berbeda dari atmosfer klub tersebut.

dan sepertinya suasana di dalam Klub ini seperti sedikit canggung terrutama sang Ketua Rias Gremory karena memikirkan pasalal kedatangan Queen dari kakaknya beberapa hari yang lalu yang selalu membuatnya gelisah memikirkannya

"Kau kenapa Buchou, sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" tanya Naruto kepada Naruto setelah melihat Rias yang daritadi hanya melamun

"ah... tidak apa-apa hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" Jawab Rias dengan senyum palsunya

"oranf bodohpun tahu kija kau ada masalah Buchou, dan berhenti memberi Seyum palsu itu mengerikan Buchou" Balas Naruto

"Tap-..." ucapan Rias terpotong setelah melihat lingkaran sihir berwarna putih berlambang keluarga Gremory

**~-TBC-~**

* * *

**Yo minna chapter 5 selesai walau seperti biasanya agak kacau dan gaje heheh gomen**

* * *

**TANYA JAWAB**

Kazuni Kiba entahlah masih belum tahu

Hachiman Sensei maksudnya gimananya Author kaga reti

Sarutobi RianMaru mengkin bakat alamiya hahahahah

Gin kazami oke nanti dipikirin dulu, sampai sekarang masih belum mikir Pair


	7. Chapter 6

**Great Boskito Dragon**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

.

.

.

" Selamat malam semuanya." Ucap wanita tadi, yang diketahui adalah Grayfia queen dari kakak Rias.

"Buchou, siapa dia?" tanya Issei yang belum mengetahui sosok wanita tersebut.

"Saya adalah kepala pelayan dari keluarga Gremory, apakah mereka perlu saya beritahu?." Ucap Grayfia.

" Tidak, biar aku saja yang memberi tahu mereka tentang semua ini." Ucap Rias malas

"Dengarkan, sebenarnya…" ucapan Rias terpotong karena tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir merwarna merah dengan disertai kobaran api, lalu kemudian menampakkan seorang pria pirang dengan wajah yang tampak arogan dan menurut author lecek

"hah.. sudah lama seklai aku tidak berkunjung kedunia manusia. Aku datang untukmu Rias sayangku…" ucap Pria yang tadi muncul dari kobaran api.

"siapa orang ini?" tanya Issei.

"Dia adalah Raiser Phoenix-sama, keturunan murni dari iblis kelas atas. Dan anak ketiga dari keluarga Phoenix" ucap Grayfia seraya melirik Naruto yang berada di pojok ruangan sedang menyantap ramen

"Keluarga Phoenix?", Tanya Issei.

"Dia juga tunangan dari pewaris keluarga Gremory, dengan kata lain dia adalah tunangan dari Rias-Ojousama." Ucap Grayfia lagi.

"Tunangan?" teriak Issei dan itu sukses membuat Naruto tersedak dari acara makannya dan melotot dan Rias yang melihat Naruto tersedak hanya tersenyum

'Tunangan' Batin Naruto

"ya aku adalah tunangan dari sayangku Rias" Ucap Raiser sambil berjalan ke arah Rias dan membelai dagu serta rambut dari Rias denganmenghirup aroma rambut Rias dan kemudian menuju pahanya. Dan Naruto semakin melotot melihatnya

"Sudah hentikan itu Raiser. Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku menolak menikah denganmu." , ucap Rias dengan nada amarah.

"Tapi Rias, sebagai pewaris keluarga Gremory, kau tidak boleh mengecewakan keluargamu dengan menolak pernikahan ini." Ucap Raiser dengan wajah arogannya yang membuat Naruto semakin muak

Rias kemudian melirik Pearagenya terutama Naruto yang seperti menunjukan raut muka sebalnya dan kemudia Rias meulai berbicara lagi.

"Aku tidak mengecewakan keluargaku, aku akan mempunyai suami. Tapi aku hanya akan menikahi orang yang aku cintai." , ucap Rias yang masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya

"Tapi kau tentu harus tau, bahwa kau harus mempertahankan garis murni keluarga iblis. Karena setelah perang, iblis berdarah murni sangatlah langka" , ucap Raiser.

"Mereka hanya terlalu gegabah. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali Raiser, aku tidak akan menikah denganmu." , ucap Rias. Raiser yang mendengar penolakan dari Rias pun langsung mendekati Rias dan memegang dagunya.

" Aku adalah pewaris keluarga Phoenix Rias, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengotori kehormatanku. Dan aku akan membawamu kembali ke neraka" , ucap Raiser dengan sedikit nada amarah.

"Buchou…!" Ucap Akeno, Issei, dan yang lainnya. Sementara Naruto yang melihat Riasdi kasari leh Raiser pun sangat marah, Ia marah pada Raiser yang yang telah menyentuh Rias dan memaksa Rias untuk menerima pernikahannya. Namun ia sadar bahwa ini adalah urusan iblis kelas atas dan dia sebagai Pearage hanya diam kecuali sang King memerintah

"Aku akan tetap membawamu Rias, bahkan jika aku harus membakar seluruh pelayannyamu" , ucap Raiser sambil mulai mengeluarkan api dari tubuhnya.

"Cih" Geram Naruto yang merasa Raiser dengan mudah bisa negalahkannya dan itu cukup untuk di dengar oleh Rias

"Tolong hentikan itu Raiser Phoenix-sama", ucap Grayfia mencoba menghentikan tindakan yang akan dilakukan Raiser.

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, Sirzech-sama telah memperkirakan bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Untuk itu ia membuat keputusan, Jika Rias-Ojousama masih bersikeras dengan penolakannya, maka akan diadakan rating game untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini." Ucap Grayfia. Raiser yang mendengar hal tersebutpun hanya tersenyum senang merasa dirinya akan menang mudah

"aku telah memainkan game ini berulang kali dan menang berturut-turut. Sementara kau bahkan belum pernah memainkannya dan tidak punya pengalaman sedikitpun. Selain itu Rias, apa mereka semua adalah pelayannyamu, sepertinya selain Ratumu, mereka semua tampak lemah. "

'ctik' muncul kobaran api dengan didalamnya terdapat lima belas orang wanita. "…aku memiliki lima belas, dengan kata lain satu set lengkap dengan ini aku pasti akan mudah." , ucap Raiser.

Setelah Raiser menunjuk salah satu dari wanita tadi yang menjadi Pearage dan merupakan ratu dari raiser . Kemudian maju dan mendekat ke Raiser lalu Raiser menciumnya di depan Rias dan para pelayannyanya. Issei yang tidak terima akan hal tersebut pun mengaktifkan sacred gearnya namun kali ini dengan aura yang lebih kuat dari biasanya. Kini ia menggunakan energi yang telah dibagikan Draig kepadanya.

'ternyata kekuatannya lebih besar dari yang kuduga.' Batin raiser.

'sejak kapan Issei memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu?' batin para pelayannya Rias

'Sepertinya ia benar benar telah bertambah kuat' batin Rias

'Ternyata Welsh Dragon telah menampakkan wujudnya seperti yang di bilang Azkara'

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Buchou menikahi pria menjijikkan sepertimu. Tidak perlu Rating Game. Aku akan menyelesaikannya di sini sekarang juga. Hyaa…!" ucap Issei yang kemudian maju untuk meninju Raiser. Namun tinju Issei yang dalam kekuatan penuh tiba-tiba di tahan oleh seseorang. Orang itu adalah Naruto. Semua yang ada di sana terkejut akan tindakan Naruto. Terlebih sebelumnya, Naruto berada pada jarak yang cukup jauh dari Issei dan sedang menikmari Ramennya, Sehingga banyak terkejut dengan kecepatannya.

'Cepat sekali' Batin semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu maksud Author Iblis

Setelah menghentikan serangan Issei, Naruto lalu menatap tajam kearah Issei dan Raiser. Issei yang melihat tatapan tajam dari Naruto pun langsung terdiam dan menonaktifkan Sacred Gearnya

"Kau yang ada disana, kalau boleh jujur aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu dan sifatmu yang mesum itu, kau jangan merasa unggul dengan merasa memeliki set lengkap dan jangan pikir hanya kau saja yang bisa melenyapkan Pearage" Ucap Naruto pada Raiser dengan wajah sinisnya kemudian naruto seperti membaca mantra

_**"Kusanagi no Tsurugi Come"**_

dan terdengar suara gemuruh dari langit atas sana dan kemudian dengan keliatan kuning muncuk pedang yang menancap di lantai. kemudian Naruto mencabut pedang itu dan Rias yang melihat Naruto menggunakan pedang itu merasa Khawatir

"Naruto-kun" Panggil Rias yang merasa khawatir kepada Pawnnya dan Grayfia yang merasakan kekuatan besar pada pedang itu kemudian melerai keributan di antara mereka

"Naruto-kun, Raiser Phoenix-sama tolong hentikan kita disini bukan untuk pertumpahan darah tapi untuk berbicara baik-baik" Ucap Grayfia Kepada Naruto dan Raiser

"Cih... Gomen Grayfia-sama aku terlalu terbawa suasana" Jawab Naruto tapi masih menampakan wajah kesal dan kemudian pedang di tangan Naruto hilang dalam kilatan kuning

Sebenarnya Raiser juga terkejut akan hawa kekuatan yang Naruto tunjukkan. Namun ia menutupinya dengan tetap menampakkan wajah arrogannya. Sementara itu Grayfia yang baru mengenal Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi.

"sepertinya Rating game ini akan menarik, kau memiliki Pearage yang menarik" uajr Raiser kepada Rias dengan menyindir Naruto

"dan dalam Rating game nanti kau akan merasakan kekuatan api yang sebenarnya" Ucap Raiser kepada Naruto

"jangan sombong dulu, lebih baik kau buktikan jangan omong saja" Ujar Naruto dan semakin membuat Raiser kesal tapi kemudian Grayfia berbicara sehingga mereka tidak meneruskan acara adu mulut mereka

"baiklah kalau begitu, dengan demikian telah diputuskan bahwa akan diadakan Rating game dalam waktu satu minggu dari sekarang, Raiser Phoenix-sama dan Rias Ojou-sama kalian harus bersiap-siap" Ucap Grayfia sekaligus memotong adu mulut antara Naruto dan raiser

"ha'i Grayfia-neesama" Balas Rias kepada Queen kakaknya itu

Setelah ucapan dari Grayfia, Raiser dan para pelayannyanya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, dan sebelum pergi Raiser mengucapkan sesuatu kepada Naruto "sampai jumpa lagi di Rating game Namikaze" yah seperti itulah kata-kata terakhir Raiser tapi bukan mati loh.

.

.

.

Kini hanya tinggal Rias dan para Pearagenya yang sedang membicarakan tentang Rating game yang akan di adakan satu minggu lagi

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan kita akan berlatih mulai besok di pegunungan" Ujar Rias dan mendapat anggukan dari semua pearagenya kecuali Naruto yang masih melamun

"Naruto-kun/ Naruto/ Naruto-senpai" panggil semuanya yang melihat Naruto masih melamun

"ehhh... iya ada apa?" tanya Naruto gelagapan

"kamu setuju kalau kita berlatih di pegunungan mulai besok" tanya Rias

"aku setuju, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa ikut" jawab Naruto

"kenapa" tanya Issei dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lainnya

"aku akan berlatih di Mansion Namikaze, aku inign mempelajari tentang Thunder Flash God dan cara menggunakan Kusanagi no Tsurugi, dan aku akan menyusul kalian pada hari keempat" jawab Naruto kepada semuanya

"Baiklah kalau begitu tapi kau harus menyusul pada hari keempat" ujar Rias kepada Naruto

"ha'i Buchou" jawab tegas Naruto

.

.

.

Kini Rias dan para Pearagenya kecuali Naruto yang berlatih di Mansion Namikaze, baiklah kita tinggalkan dulu aktor utama kita dan lihat pelatihan di Pegunungan

Di hari pertama Kini Issei sedang berlatih berpedang tepatnya bokuto alias pedang kayu dengan Kiba dan puluhan kali Issei meyerang kiba tapi hasilnya tetaplah nihil untuk mengenai Kiba

"Issei gunakanlah Bosteg Gear" Perintah Rias kepada Issei

"tapi Buchou kata buchou tidak boleh menggunakan bo-" Ujar Issei terpotong

"kecuali tenpa persetujuanku" ujar Rias dan membuat Issei mengangguk

"baiklah" Ujar Issei semangat

**[BOOSTED GEAR]**

dan kemudian muncul sebuah sarung tangan berwarna merah

**[EXPLOSION]**

**[BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] **

**[BOSt] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] **

dan setelah meningkatkan kekuatannya sebanyak 12X Rias menyuruhnya berhenti dan kemudian meyuruh menembakkan tenaga yang tadi di kumpulkannya

**[DRAGON SHOOT]**

dan bisa terlihat di depannya sebuah gunung sekarang memiliki sebuah kawah tapi di muka gunung itu dan Rias cukup puas dengan hasil latihan Issei hari ini dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya besok

"baiklah latihan hari ini aku rasa cukup dan besok kita akan memulainya lagi" Ujar Rias dan mendapat anggukan dari para Pearagenya.

Di hari kedua Issei dan Asia berlatih ilmu sihir dengan Akeno tapi issei selalu gagal dan menyerah tetapi Asia malah sukses. dan itu membuat Author ketawa, tapi Akeno menghibur Issei agar tetap berusaha

"ilmu sihir bisa kau gunakan dengan pikiranmu, jika kau memikirkan sesuatu saat melakukan sihir maka akan berhasil" ujar Akeno kepada Issei

Dan sorenya Asia dan Issei mendapat tugas untuk memasak tapi Issei malah membuat kekacauan dengan mengupas semua kentang dengan sihir dari Boosted Gearnya jadi terpaksa mereka memakan kentang-kentang itu sampai habis dan Issei mendapat jatah paling banyak karena sebagai bentuk pertanggng jawaban.

Dan di hari ketiga Issei berlatih dengan sang maskot yaitu Koneko dengan berlatih pukulan tapi hasilnya tetap berakhir dengan issei yang babak belur

"... Lemah." Ujar Koneko

Seorang shoujo loli yang saat itu mengenakan kaus kuning memberikanku kata-kata kasar. Issei sangat terkejut. dan ini untuk kesekian kalinya Issei di pukuli oleh perempuan tapi ini yang paling parah seakan Koneko ingin membunuhnya dengan bringas

"... Kamu harus memusatkan ke tengah tubuh ketika Kamu memberikan pukulan. Kau memukul dengan akurasi dan juga dengan menyodorkan pukulan mu jauh ke dalam tubuh lawan. " Saran Koneko

Issei merasa memberinya saran seperti itu rasanya percumah karena di tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan Koneko dalam hal bela diri. Koneko-chan mulai berputar-putar di sekitar lengannya kemudian menunjuk kepalan tangannya ke arahku.

"... Maka di sini lah putaran lainnya." Ujar Koneko dan kemudian medaratkan tinjunya kepada Issei dan berakhir dengan terkaparnya Issei

.

.

.

sedangkan di tempat Naruto yang sedang berlatih bersama Atarashi untuk menguasai Thunder Flash God dan Pedang Kusanagi no Tsurugi. dan setelah tiga hari berlatih keras dengan meminimalkan waktu Istirahatnya kini Naruto sudah bisa menggunakan Thunder Flash God tapi hanya untuk teleport jarak pendek karena di butuhkan energi dan ketahanan tubuh yang cukup untuk jarak jauh.

Kini Naruto sedang berlatih menggunakan pedang Kusanagi walau ada kemajuan tapi tetap saja menggunakan pedang itu seperti menguras tenaganya sampai habis bahkan hanya menggunakan 4 jurus saja Naruto langsung pingsan

"hah.. hah..." Kini Naruto sudah mulai lelah dan tangannya bergetar memegang pedang Kusanagi

"apa sudah menyerah Naruto? kau sudah menggunakan tekhnik pedang Namikaze sebanyak 4X, lebih baik dari pada kemarin" Ujar Atarashi

"masih belum, masih belum untuk mengalahkan Iblis api itu" Ujar Naruto dan kini menggunakan tekhnik pedang Namikaze lagi

_**"Namikaze Sword : blow constellation"**_

dan kini dengan gerakan sangat cepat Naruto menyerang Atarashi dari segala arah dan itu membuat pundak Atarashi terkena serangan dari Naruto dn sedikit merintih

"ini masih belum selesai jiji" Ujar Naruto

_**"Namikaze Sword : puncture lightning"**_

dan serangan yang ini sukses membuat Atarashi jatuh terseungkur setelah dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di bilang sangat cepat tapi benar-benar sangat cepat membuat perutnya tersayat dan akibat kehabisan tenaga setelah menggunakan tekhnik-tekhnik pedang itu kini Naruto pingsan lagi. Dan Atarashi bangkit dan berdiri di depan Naruto dan tersenyum tulus

"kau hebat Naruto, kau bisa menguasai tekhnik pedang klan Namikaze dan juga bisa mengalahkanku setelah berlatih tiga hari tanpa henti. Ayahmu pasti bangga jika bisa melihatmu tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang hebat" Ujar Atarashi tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya

.

.

Dan pagi harinya Naruto terbangun setelah pingsan setelah berlatih dengan Atarashi kemarin sore. dan sekarang adalah hari keempat dan ia harus menyusul Rias dan yang lainnya. tanpa di sadari Naruto atarashi sudah berada di dekatnya

"kau sudah sehat Naruto" tanya Atarashi

"seperti yang kau lihat jiji" jawab Naruto dengan merentangkan kedua tangannnya

"dan ini adalah hari keempat dan seperti yang kau bilang 4hari lalu bahwa kau harus menyusulnya, dan sebelum itu kau harus sarapan dulu, bisa-bisa kau pingsan lagi" ujar Atarashi samabil tertawa dan itu membuat naruto memerah karena malu mengingat ia slalu pingsan

dan kemudian Atarashi dan Naruto menuju keruang makan untuk sarapan. dan setelah selesai sarapan Naruto pamit kepada Atarashi

"Atarashi-jiji terimakasih bembinganmu selama 4 hari ini, dan aku pamit dulu" ujar Naruto

"hah, itu bukan masalah Naruto. kau sudah ku anggap anakku sendiri jadi tidak apa-apa" Balas Atarashi

"dan sepertinya aku harus pamit dulu jiji" ujar Naruto dan setelah itu menghilang dalam kilataan berwarna kuning

"sama seperti ayahnya, selalu menghilang" ujar Atarashi kepada dirinya

tak sampai 10 detik Naruto sudah sampai di tempat Rias dan yang lainnya dan mereka belum menyadari kedatangan Naruto. dan terlihat Rias sedang melatih Issei dengan membawa bawaan yang sangat banyak dan itu membuat Naruto tertawa. Dan Rias dan yang lainnya yang mendegar sebuah tawa dari arah belakang kemudian membalikan badannya dan terlihat Naruto yang tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya

"Naruto-kun kapan kau datang?" tanya Rias kepada Naruto yang tidak meyadari kedatangan Naruto

"ahh... baru beberapa menit yang lalu, dan maaf agak siang datangnya karena aku baru sadar" ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, kemudian Rias dan yang lainnya mendekati Naruto

"sadar? apa kau pingsan lagi senpai?" tanya Koneko pada Naruto dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lainnya

"yah seperti itulah Koneko" jawab Naruto yang masih nyengir

"ternyata sama saja dengan Issei, tiap hari pingsan" Ujat kiba dan itu membuat Naruto tersinggung

"hey kiba jangan samakan aku dengan Issei" Ujar Naruto dan Issei yang mendengar itu hanya tertunduk

Dan Rias mendapat ide cemerlang untuk melihat sampai sejauh mana kekuatan Naruto yang sekarang

"baiklah Naruto-kun aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu yang sekarang, jadi Kiba jadilah Partnernya untuk berlatih kali ini" Ujar Rias kepada Knightnya

"ha'i Buchou, mari Naruto" ajak Kiba kepada Naruto

dan kini Kiba dan Naruto berlatih berpendang tetapi tidak menggunakan pedang kayu seperti Issei dulu tapi menggunakan pedang Asli. dan mereka selalu berjual beli serangan dan kiba tak menyangka kecepatannya bisa di tandingi oleh Naruto, Rias yang melihat pearagenya bertamabh kuat senang dan tersenyum

"kau hebat Naruto bisa mengimbangi kecepatanku" Ujar Kiba dengan santai

"tapi ini belum berakhir kiba" ujar Naruto dan membuat kiba waspada dengan gerakan Naruto

_**"Namikaze Sword : blow shadow"**_

Kemudian Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya dan terlihat di mata Kiba dan yang lainnya seperti bukan hanya satu pedang. dan kemudian serangan itu membuat kiba terkecoh membuat kiba terkena sayatan di perutnya tetapi Naruto sengaja untuk tidak mengenai kulitnya. Dan yang lainnya melihat Naruto terkejut karena dia berhasil mengalahkan kiba

"mengaku kalah?" tanya Naruto dan kiba tersenyum mendengarnya

"masih belum Naruto..." dan kemudian Kiba melesat dan dan hanya terlihat bayangan hitam

"cepat sekali" Ujar Naruto yang mengkis serangan tak terlihat dari Kiba dan itu membuat Rias khawatir karena pasalnya tidak ada yang pernah mematahkan serangan Shadow Killer kiba

"terpaksa..." Ujar Naruto dan kemudian mengatupkan kedua matanya

_**"Namikaze Sword : puncture lightning"**_

dan dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat bahkan tak terlihat Naruto menghunuskan pedangnya ke leher kiba dan itu membuat yang lainnya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya

'Sejak kapa?' Batin kiba

"checkmate kiba yuuto" ujar Naruto dan kemudian Naruto mejauhkan pedangnya dari leher kiba

**~-TBC-~**

* * *

**Yo minna chpater ini sudah selesai semoga pada suka**

**NB : maaf lagi gk bisa balas review karena batere keburu abis gk cukup jadinya hehe**

**INFO : Shinobi DxD akan di lanjutkan pada 20 April 2015 tapi dengan berbeda judul fiction. nanti berjudul Shinobi DxD (2)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Great Boskito Dragon**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

.

.

.

"sial, kau memang cepat Naruto" Ujar Kiba yang masih kesal dengan kekalahannya atas Naruto

"aku menang karena kau terkecoh dengan pedang bayangan yang aku buat" Ujar Naruto yang masih tersenyum atas kemenangannya

"dan jangan lupa tarik kata-katamu yang mengatakan aku sama dengan Issei" Ucap Naruto dan kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama

"baiklah Naruto, kau lebih unggul daripada aku dan lebih baik daripada Issei" Ujar Kiba dengan nada tidak rela dan kemudian yang lainnya mendekat kearah kiba dan Naruto

"aku senang Pearageku sudah lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya, dan kita harus yakin bisa mengalahkan Raiser" ujar Rias senang karena melihat kemajuan Naruto yang hebat

"walau meningkat tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakan tekhnik pedang Kusanagi lebih dari 6X, karena itu batas maksimal tubuhku" ujar Naruto dengan wajah sayu

"tak apa Naruto-kun kita akan berjuang bersama-sama sampai akhir" Ujar Rias memberi semangat kepada Naruto

"ha'i Buchou" jawab Naruto semangat

**.**

Hari yang di tunggu-tunggu telah tiba yaitu hari dimana Rating game antara Rias dan Raiser dengan taruhan jika Rias kalah maka harus bersedia menjadi tunangan Rias. Kini Rias bersama para budak Pearage di temani oleh seorang Queen dari kakaknya yaitu Grayfia Lucifia. Saat mereka sudah sampai. Mereka masih berada di tempat yang sama. Namun sesungguhnya itu adalah tempat berbeda. Mereka saat ini tengah berada di replika akademi kuoh, tepatnya di dalam ruang klub.

"Mohon perhatiannya semua. Aku Grayfia adalah orang yang ditunjuk untuk menjadi wasit dalam game ini. Kami mengambil area pertandingan berdasarkan kesepakatan dari kedua pihak yang bersangkutan." Suara tersebut menggema di sepanjang replika dari akademi kuoh" Ujar Grayfia memandu pertandingan

"Kedua belah pihak telah berada di markas utama masing-masing. Markas dari Rias-sama adalah ruang penelitian ilmu gaib di gedung tua sekolah. Sedangkan markas Raiser-sama adalah kantor kepala sekolah di gedung sekolah baru. Baiklah, pertandingan dimulai dari sekarang." lanjutnya dan memulai pertandingan

Rias bersama para Pearagenya langsung saja duduk di sofa masing-masing bersiap untuk mendiskusikan strategi yang akan mereka gunakan.

"Ise, kau akan menjadi faktor penentu dalam game. Kekuatan serangmu sangat diperlukan. Percayalah pada kami, terlebih lagi pada dirimu sendiri." Ucap Rias yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Koneko dan Naruto kau akan membantu Issei dari belakang dengan meghalau serangan yang ada" Ujar Rias tapi dalam benak Naruto tidak setuju dengan strategi itu tetapi Koneko menerima perintah itu

Rias mulai membuka peta dari akademi kuoh. Rias masih mendiskusikan penyerangan yang akan di lakukannya. dan karena Asia adalah seorang media maka Rias meminta Asia untuk selalu di dekatnya

"Pertama-tama untuk mengamankan pertahanan kita, Yuuto, Koneko, pergilah ke hutan dan pasang perangkap disana." Perintah Rias kepada dua orang di depannya. Mereka berdua mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Akeno, setelah perangkap dipasang, pakailah sihir ilusi pada hutan dan langit di atasnya."

"Aku mengerti." Akeno juga pergi setelah mengangguk.

"dan kalian bawalah alat komunikasi jarak jauh ini" Ujar Rias dan semuanya mengambil benda itu

"Asia, kau bertugas untuk menyembuhkan yang lainnya saat terluka. Jadi kau akan tetap berada di sisiku." Ucap Rias sambil berjalan dan duduk di salah satu sofa panjang disana.

"Iseei kemarilah." Ise segera menurut dan duduk di samping majikannya itu.

"Berbaringlah disini." Ucap Rias sambil menepuk pahanya. Iseei hanya dibuat melongo oleh perkataannya dan Naruto yang melihatnya hanya melotot

"Cepatlah Iseei, ini perintah." Ise langsung saja menurut tanpa berniat membantah perkataan dari majikannya itu. Dia segera memposisikan tidur di pangkuan Rias dengan posisi menyamping.

'DEG'

'Sensasi apa ini. Seperti kekuatan yang besar dan juga kuat sedang mengalir di tubuhku.' Batin Ise saat kepalanya disentuh oleh Rias.

"Aku telah membuka segel yang menyegel kekuatan iblismu. Sebelumnya kau telah kubangkitkan menggunakan delapan buah pion, jadi aku menyegelnya di beberapa titik agar tubuhmu tidak hilang kendali. Namun setelah melihat latihanmu selama seminggu terakhir ini, aku yakin tubuhmu sudah siap untuk menggunakan kekuatan iblis yang begitu besat itu."

Rias tiba-tiba saja berdiri hingga menyebabkan Ise yang berada di pangkuannya jatuh saat mendengar panggilan dari alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya.

Rias mulai berbicara dengan alat komunikasinya yang tersambung dengan semua budaknya. "Dengar semuanya. Ise dan Koneko akan bergerak ke gym, pertarungan tidak akan terelakan disana. Jadi, pastikan kalian ikuti perintahku."

"Ha'i." Jawab Iseei dan Koneko bersamaan.

"Yuuto, apa kau sudah siap menghadapi serangan dari hutan?"

"Aku siap buchou."

"Akeno, bersiap-siaplah dan tunggu saat yang tepat."

"Ha'i buchou."

"dan Naruto-" ucapan Rias berhenti kareba tiba-tiba Naruto sudah hilang dari posisinya

"dimana Naruto?" tanya Rias dan mendapat gelengan dari yang lainnya tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari Grayfia

_'dua Knight dan satu Rook dari Raiser Phoenix-sama telah kalah'_

"apa? cepatnya Naruto bergerak" Ujar Kiba yang kaget karena dua knight dan satu Rook telah tumbang

"Baiklah, Operasi dimulai." Ucap Rias lantang. Para pelayan iblisnya mulai bergerak ke posisi masing masing.

.

sedangkan Pearage Raiser yang baru keluar dari markasnya langsung kalah dan kehilangan dua Knight dan satu Rook dan itu membuat Raiser mlongo dan kesal

"ternyata kau suka main-main ya Namikaze" Gumam Raiser dengan sinis

"kau merepukan ancaman bagi kami, jadi Yubelluna urus di terlebih dahulu" lanjut Raiser

"hai Raiser-sama" dan Yubelluna menerima perintah dari sang King dan keluar dari markas

.

Sedangkan Naruto kini sedang bersembuyi di sebuah kelas karena sedang mengumpulkan tenaga, karena menggunakan Pedang Kusanagi sangat membutuhkan banyak tenaga tidak seperti pedang biasa

"Naruto-kun kau berada di mana?" tanya Rias melalui alat komunikasi jarak jauh

"aku berada di sebuah ruang kelas, dan aku tidak bisa keluar sekarang karena aku menjadi incaran sang Queen" Ujar Naruto dengan nada berbisik

"baiklah Naruto-kun hati-hati dan jangan memaksakan diri" Ujar Rias kepada Naruto

"ha'i Buchou"

_'tiga Pawn dan satu Rook dari Raiser Phoenix-sama telah kalah'_

"kalau dilihat dari serangannya itu adalah serangan dari Akeno-san baiklah jika begini hanya tinggal 8 bidak dan beserta satu Kingnya"

_"satu Rook dari Rias Ojou-sama telah kalah"_

"sial, Koneko sudah kalah, ini akan semakin sulit" Ujar Naruto dan kini mengamati sekitarnya

.

Kini Issei dan juga Kiba sedang berhadapan dengan 7 Bidak Raiser yaitu 2 Bishop an 5 Pawn dan itu cukup menyusahkan bagi mereka. dan saat mereka terdesak Issei meminta bantuan dari Welsh Dragon dan mendapat kekuatan baru

"Kiba lepaskan Sacred Gearmu" Teriak Issei kepada Kiba

"lepaskan?" tanya kiba tak mengerti

"jangan banyak tanya, cepat" teriak Issei lagi

"baiklah" jawab Kiba dan menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah

_**"sword of birth"**_

dan kemudian Sacred Gear itu terhisap ke Bosteg Gear milik Issei dan memuculkan sebuah lambang yang Author lupa apa bentuknya

_**"Transfer"**_

dan dari kedalaman tanah muncul berbagai pedang dan mengenai semua Pearage Raiser yang ada kecuali sang Queen

_"dua Bishop dan lima Pawn Raiser Phoenix-sama telah kalah"_

.

Dan kini terlihat Akeno yang berhasil menjatuhkan Queen dari raiser

"kau tidak akan menang melawanku" Ujar Akeno dengan senyum sadisnya

"kau yakin? kau tahu apa ini?" tanya Yabelluna menunjukan sebuah wadah kecil

"tidak mungkin itu adalah Air mata Phoenix" Ujar Akeno kaget dan kemudian Yabelluna meminumnya dan dalam beberapa detik tenaganya pulih total beserta luka-luka yang di alaminya

"sekarang giliranku" ucap Yabelluna dan kemudian muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir di sekitar Akeno

"berakhir" ucap Yablluna tapi dalam hitungan tidak ada satu detik Akeno sudah keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yabelluna kaget karena belum ada yang bisa keluar dengan selamat

dan suara dari belakang Yabelluna membuatnya kaget dan segera menengok kebelakang

"mencariku?" tanya sosok berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto dengan posisi menggendong Akeno dengan Bridal Style

"bagaimana mungkin kau-.." ucapan Yabelluna terpotong Naruto

"karena kau terlalu lambat, dan terimalah akhirmu" ujar Naruto

_**"Kusanagi no tsurugi come"**_

dan kemudian terdengar suara gemuruh dari langit dan dalam kilatan berwarna kuning mucul sebuah pedang beraksen naga di pegangannya (ini karangan Author sendiri lo jadi jangan protes haha karena pedang sasuke terlalu simpel) . Dan kemudian Naruto menurunkan Akeno dan mencabut pedang itu dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra

_**"Namikaze sword : Mikazuki no mai"**_

Kemudian Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Yabelluna dengan sangat cepat dan terdengar suara bisikan di telinga Yabelluna bersuara "bearkhir". selanjunya tubuh dari Yabelluna tersayat-sayat dan kemudian menghilang dengan cahaya berwarna biru

_"Queen dari Raiser Phoenix-sama telah kalah"_

"hah... hah.. kau tidak apa-apa Akeno-san?" tanya Naruto pada Akeno

"aku tidak apa-apa lebih baik kita bantu Buchou dan yang lainnya" ujar Akeno

dan ketika mereka sampai disana ketika Raiser membuat sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar mengakibatkan Issei dan Kiba kalah di tempatnya walau Issei sudah menggunakan Balance Breaker tapi regenerasi Raiser memang hebat. sedangkan Rias dan Asia sudah terluka cukup parah dan sepertinnya sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan begitu juga dengan Akeno yang sudah kehabisan tenaga dan sepertinya mereka bersiap-siap untuk kalah. dan kemudian Raiser memandang mereka dengan sinis

"sepertinya kalian sudah kalah, walaupun kalian menang dalam jumlah" Ujar Raiser dengan congaknya

"dan bersiaplah untuk pertunangan kita minggu depan hime, dan sepertinya Namikaze ini sudah tidak bisa apa-apa. dan aku beritahu kau tidak akan menang melawanku karena aku abadi ahahah" lanjut Raiser dan itu semakin membuat Naruto terbakar akan amarah

"kau..." Rias dan Akeno dengan hawa yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto seakan udara di sekitarnya di paksa turun

"kau sudah melampaui batasmu Raiser, dan sekarang terimalah kekalahanmu" Ujar Naruto dan kedua mata Blue Saphire Naruto berubah menjadi berpola seperti riak air yaitu Rinnegan penonton yang melihat itupun terkejut dan bergidik ngeri termasuk sang lucifer dn Grayfia

'kekuatan macam apa ini, dahsyat sekali aku belum pernah merasakan tekanan kekuatan sebesar ini' batin Sang Lucifer

'Naruto-kun apa yang akan kau lakukan' Pikir Rias merasa Khawatir dengan Naruto

'Naruto jangan paksakan dirimu' Pikir Akeno yang sama Khawatirnya dengan Rias

Dan di sekitar tubuh Naruto muncul aura berwarna biru muda dan kemudian Naruto mengucapkan sebuah mantra dengan mengacungkan pedangnya ke angkasa

_**"Kusanagi Sword : Dragon Dance of Death"**_

dan kemudian dari pedang Naruto muncul sebuah sosok naga tapi berbentuk aura seperti yang ada pada sekitar tubuh Naruto dan mempunyai mata Rinnegan

"Berakhir Raiser" teriak Naruto dan kemudian mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Raiser dan naga itupun meyerang kearah Raiser

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Teriak kesakitan Raiser setelah naga itu menyerang tubuhnya bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk beregenerasi dan terlihat tubuh Raiser kini yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi sekarat dan hampir tewas jika Naruto tidak sampai batasnya dan menyusul raiser tidak sadarkan diri dan sebelum Naruto hilng kesadaran Naruto mengucapkan kata terkahirnya

"Buchou kita menang" ujar naruto dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri kemudian Rias dan Akeno mendekati tubuh Naruto

dan setelah Grayfia memberikan pengumaman bahwa team Rias menang, dimensi yang di adalaakn untuk Rating game kemudian menghilang menjadi debu berwarna biru

.

.

.

[MINDSACPE NARUTO]

Naruto kini terbangun di sebuah tempat yang untuk kedua kalinya ia kunjungi yaitu alam bawah sadarnya

"Hey Azkara kenapa kau memanggilku kesini" Teriak Naruto dan kemudian dari kolam raksasa muncul seekor naga

**"aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa kau sudah siap menggunakan Black Blue Gear tapi untuk mencapai Balance Breaker kau harus melatih fisikmu lebih kuat lagi, jadi cobalah untuk menggunakannya"** Ucap Azkara kepada Partnernya

"hmm... baiklah tapi jika aku kenapa-napa aku akan menebasmu dengan Pedang Kusanagi" Ujar Naruto dengan nada bercanda

_**"Black Blue Gear"**_

Ucap Naruto dan kemudian di tangan kanannya muncul sebuah sarung tangan berwarna hitam dengan aksen bergaris biru dimana-mana

"yeahhhh... aku berhasil menggunakannya" ujar naruto girang yang membuat sang partner sweatdrop dengan tingkahnya

**"baiklah pertama kau gunakan dragon bursts roar, dengan kedua jenis api. cara menggunakannya kau tarik nafasmu dan tahan didada sebentar lalu keluarkan dari mulut"** perintah sang dragon kepada Naruto

"baiklah pertama aku akan mencoba api hitamnya"

_**"Black Fire : Dragon Bursts Roar"**_

dan kemudian Naruto menarik nafasnya dan kemudian keluar sebuah api berwarna hitam yang cukup besar

**"kau berhasil partner dan coba yang satunya lagi"** ujar Azkara dan tanpa disuruh dua kali Narutpun menggunakannya

_**"Blue Fire : Dragon Bursts Roar"**_

dan kemudian Naruto menarik nafasnya lagi dan kemudian keluar sebuah api seperti tadi hanya sekarang pai itu berwarna biru dan lebih besar dari tadi

**"kau memang berbakat Partner, tapi kau harus kembali mengingat kau sudah tak sadarkan diri selama 10 hari"** ujar Azkara yang membuat Naruto tercengang

"10 hari? bagaimana bisa? aku merasa disini baru beberapa jam" Ujar Naruto yang masih tidak percaya dengan omongan Azkara

**"perbedaan waktu Partner 1jam disini sama saja disana 1hari"** Ujar Azkara tenang dan tanpa memperdulikan sang Dragon, Narut kembali kedunia nyata

**"dasar tidak sabaran"** ujar Azkara dan kemudian menutup kedua matanya untuk beristirahat

[MINDSCAPE NARUTO OFF]

dan kemudian Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan bisa dilihat di depannya Rias dan Akeno yang masih memandangnya tak berkedip dn menatap dirinya dengan tatapan besyukur. tanpa menunggu aba-aba Rias menerjang Naruto dan memeluknya dan dapat Naruto rasakan bajunya basah

"K-kenapa k-kau menangis Buchou?" tanya Naruto tapi masih tergagap karena susah mengucapkan kata-kata

"Arigatou Naruto-kun, kau sudah menyelamatkanku Arigatou" Ujar Rias seraya berterimakasih kepada Naruto dan Naruto yang mendapat perlakukan seperti itu pipinya bersemu merah

"tak apa Buchou itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai Pearagemu dan sebebarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto kepada Rias dan Akeno

"Ara... ara kau memaksakan dirimu dengan mengeluarkan sepasang mata berpola riak air dan dengan menggabungkannya dengan pedangmu kemudian kau mengucapkan sebuah mantra yang aku lupa itu apa. dan muncul sebuah naga yang membuat iblis burung itu di ambang kematian" Ujar Akeno panjang lebar yang membuat Naruto melongo

**"itu Rinnegan Partner dan naga yang kau bicarakan itu adalah kekuatan dari Kusanagi no tsurugi yaitu Dragon Dance of Death"** dan terdengar sebuah suara yang tak lain dan bukan adalah dari Azkara tapi itu memuat Rias dan AKeno kaget

"Dimana kau tunjukan wajahmu jangan hanya bersembuyi" Ujar Rias kepada sosok yang didengarnya tadi dan

"tunjukan wujudmu" ujar Akeno

**"aku berada di tangan kanan Naruto"** Ujar Azkara dan membuar Rias dan Akeno membulatkan matanya

"siapakah kau sebenarnya kenapa kau bisa berbicara seperti Welsh Dragon" tanta Rias was-was

**"baiklah, namaku adalah Azkara sang Great Boskito Dragon dan Partner dari Naruto dalam bentuk Black Blue Gear" **Ujar Azkara yang memperkenalkan diri sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tak bersuara

"aku tak menyangka kau begitu cerewet Azkara" Ujar naruto tak percaya bahwa Partnernya begitu cerewet

**"hah, mau bagaimana lagi hanya aku yang tahu mengenai kekuatan Rinnegan"** Ujar Azkara

"Rinnegan? apa itu Rinnegan" tanya Rias dan Akeno hanya mengangguk

**"itu adalah kekuatan mata yang sanga luar biasa. Rinnegan memiliki tiga kekuatan yaitu Gravity manipulation, Kamui, Godou dama" **Ujar Azkara

**~-TBC-~**

* * *

**yo minna chapter ini udah rampung tapi agak ada yang mengkhayal gitu tapi semoga pada suka :D dan maaf untuk kekuatan ketiga Rinnegan Auhor ganti**

* * *

**TANYA JAWAB**

a f y : kalau harem entah nanti

Guest : ok

nekomata : itu nama bro

RAFN : ahahaha coba diresapi pasti kelihatan hahah :D

anggaputra781 : oke makasih sarannya

chairul. anas. 52 : udah mayan ini brow

adityasriwijaya : ini udah saya tambahin tapi agak gedhe malahan tapi pingsan lagi

yang lainnya udah saya lakukan di chapter ini :D


	9. Chapter 8

**Great Boskito Dragon**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

.

.

.

"kekuatan macam apa itu?" tanya Naruto kepada Azkara

**"nanti kau juga akan tahu partner, tapi dilihat dari pertarunganmu kau menggunakan Rinnegan dengan spontan atau tanpa kau sadari" **Ujar Azkara

"ara.. ara jadi bagaimana menggunakan Rinnegan?" tanya Akeno kepada Azkara

**"hanya satu temukan reruntuhan dari klan Otsusuki" **Jawab Azkara kepada Akeno

"klan Otsusuki?" tanya Rias yang tidak mengeri tentang klan Otsusuki

**"klan otsusuki adalah klan yang dulunya di pimpin oleh seorang dewi, tepatnya dewi karena kekuatannya yaitu Yogengan tingkatan terakhir dari Rinnegan yaitu Kaguya Otsusuki" **Ujar Azkara menjelaskan

"lalu berada dimana reruntuhan itu?" tanya Naruto

"**Reruntuhan itu berada di suatu pulau, yang sekarang di sebuat pulau hantu yatiu pulau Nishu" **jawab Azkara

"baiklah kalau begitu akan pergi kesana" ujar Naruto

**"di sana terlalu bahaya Partner, pulau itu di jaga oleh makhluk berwarna putih aneh yang sering di sebuat Zetsu dan jumlahnya lebih dari banyak tapi sangat banyak"** Ujar Azkara yang mengkawatirkan kenekatan Naruto

"Naruto-kun jangan gegabah kami pasti akan membantumu untuk menguasai Rinnegan" Ujar Rias meyakinkan Naruto agar tidak pergi ke pulau itu sendirian

"ara... ara benar Naruto-kun kita tidak tahu bahaya apa yang akan mengancammu" Ucap Akeno setuju dengan Rias

"tapi Buchou..." Rengek Naruto

"tidak ada tapi-tapian Naruto, untuk kali ini dengarkan nasehatku dan jangan terburu-buru mengambil keputusan" Tegas Rias dan Naruto hanya menunduk

**"yang mereka katakan benar partner, kekuatan dari Zetsu itu memang lemah tapi jumlah mereka mencapai ratusan ribu jadi mustahil kau bisa selamat dari sana, dan disana terdapat satu-satunya Bijuu yang terkuat dari Bijuu lainnya" **Ujar Azkara

"Bijuu?" Tanya Naruto,Rias, dan Akeno serempak

**"Bijuu adalah monster makhluk berekor mulai dari 1 sampai 9, tapi moster ekor 1 sampai 8 tewas karena perjuangan mereka meyegel Kaguya Otsusuki dan sekarang hanya tertinggal kyuubi sang Rubah ekor sembilan"** Ujar Azkara menceriatakan tentang Bijuu

"Kyuubi? Rubah ekor sembilan?" Tanya Naruto yang semakin tidak mengerti begitupun Rias dan Akeno

**"kyuubi sang monster terkuat, bahkan jika aku dan Ophis dalam kondisi Fit melawan Kyuubi sulit akan menang, dengan energi yang tak terbatas dan tak terkendali" **Jawab Azkara

"lalu kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku Azkara?" tanya Naruto

**"karna kau adalah pengguna Rinnegan, dan aku pernah mendengar cerita ini dari naga tua yang menceritakan sebuah ramalan pada suatu saat akan datang seorang anak yang akan menyelamatkan dunia yang akan mengendalikan Kyuubi" **Ujar Azkara menjelaskan

"meyelamatkan dunia dari apa?" tanya Rias

**"kebangkitan sang dewi Kaguya Otsusuki, jika menurut ramalan benar berarti segel itu sekarang sudah melemah dan sewaktu-waktu bisa lepas"** Jelas Azkara

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias

**"karena Naruto adalah pengguna Rinnegan dan yang hanya bisa melawan Bijuu adalah salah satu pemilik dari mata dewa, dan Naruto adalah salah satunya dan aku yakin bahwa kau adalah anak dalam ramalan itu"** Jelas Azkara panjang lebar sambil menunjuk naruto

"lantas kenapa kau bisa tahu sebanyak ini?" tanya Naruto

**"huh, kalian terlalu banyak bertanya. alasan aku tahu tentang ini adalah karena leluhur naga dulu pernah bertemu dengan seorang pertapa yang bernama Rikudou Sennin, dan dari situlah kami kaum naga tahu tentang kejadian ini" **Jawab Azkara yang mulai jengah dengan ceritanya

"ehhhh... tapi tunggu dulu dimana itu pulau Nishu itu berada aku belum pernah mendengar anam pulau itu?" tanya Naruto

**"Partner ini terakhir kau bertanya aku mau tidur, pulai Nishu adalah pulau yang diselimuti kabut Ghaib dan hanya Rinnegan, Sharinnegan, dan Yogengan yang bisa melihatnya. jadi jika kau ingin kesana paling tidak kau sudah bisa mengaktifkan Rinnegan, jika kau bertanya cara mengaktifkan Rinnegan maka carilah di buku sejarah Underworld semoga ada, baik sekarang aku mau tidur Jaa ne" **Ujar Azkara dan kemudian hilang kontak suara

0.0

Kini Naruto, Rias, dan Akeno sedang memikirkan cerita yang mereka dengar dari Azkara dan melupakan masalah yang sedang menimpa sang Kningt setelah melihat foto sebuah pedang Excalibur di album foto di rumah Issei

"semua ini membuat pusing" teriak Naruto histeris

"tenang Naruto-kun kami akan membantumu" Ujar Rias menghibur sang Pawn

"tapi aku tidak ingin teman-temanku dalam bahaya yang seharusnya aku yang menanggung, jika Buchou tidak merenkarnasikanku maka Buchou tidak akan mengembang masa-..." ucapan Naruto terpotong karena sebuah tamparan mengenai pipinya

PLAK

"kamu jangan bicara seperti itu, aku tidak pernah menyesal merenkarnasikanmu. mengkin jika kau tidak merenkarnasikanmu mungkin aku sudah menikah dengan Raiser, dan jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu karena aku senang membantu menyelsaikan masalah anggota keluargaku" Ujar Rias sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto

"ara... ara benar itu Naruto, kami akan salalu membantumu apapun yang terjadi karena kita adalah keluarga" Ujar AKeno yang juga tersenyum tapi tersenyum tulus bukan palsu

"terimakasih Buchou Akeno-san, tapi ini adalah masalah yang menyangkut keselamatan dunia, aku hanya tidak ingin kalian kenapa-napa" ujar Naruto yang tersenyum sedih

"jangan pernah mengangkat bebanmu sendiri Naruto-kun, karena kita keluarga bearti kita harus berbagi bebab, bukan begitu Akeno?" Tanya Rias pada Akeno dan Akeno hanya mengangguk dan kemudian Naruto tersenyum mendengat ucapan dua gadis di depannya

"terimakasih Buchou Akeno-san, aku beruntung memiliki keluarga seperti kalian dan aku bejanji akan melindungi seluruh anggota keluarga Gremory" ujar Naruto sungguh sedangkan Rias dan Akeno yang mendengar itu kemudian tersenyum

0.0

Kemudian Rias seperti merasakan seperti adanya bahaya dari kedua Pearagenya yaitu Issei dan Kiba

"Sepertinya Issei dan Kiba dalam masalah, kita harus pergi membantunya" Ujar Rias kepada Naruto

"Ara.. ara apa kau sudah sehat Naruto?" Tanya Akeno pada Naruto

"ha'i akeno-san aku bisa pergi membantu" jawab Naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu, Akeno siapkan lingka-.." ucapan Rias terpotong oleh Naruto

"terlalu lama Buchou, sekarang pegang pundakku" Ujar Naruto dan kedua gadis itu hanya menurut dan kurang dari 2 Detik mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan dan mata mereka tebelalak karena Issei dan kiba yang sudah terjatuh karena habis bertarung dengan Excorcist bernama Xenovia dan Irina

"Sepertinya kalian butuh bantuan" Tanya Naruto yang tadi teleport bersama Rias dan AKeno,

"yah memang spetinya begitu Naruto " Jawab Kiba dan Issei dan kemudian Naruto menghunuskan pedang Kusanagi ke arah Xenovia bahkan Xenovia tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto seudah bergerak dari tempatnya

"Siapa kau, apakah kau juga iblis? kenapa gerakanmu sangat cepat" Tanya Xenovia yang kaget bahwa Naruto sudah menghunuskan pedangnya terlebih aura yang di pancarkan oleh pedang itu

"Aku adalah Namikaze Naruto, anggota keluarga Rias Gremory, dan aku tidak suka kau menyakiti temanku" Jawab Naruto

"dan sepertinya kau memiliki pedang yang menarik,?" Ujar Xenovia

"ini adalah pedang Kusanagi no tsurugi, jika kalian Excorcist tidak mengetahuinya akan sangat sayang" Ujar Naruto yang tersenyum sadis

"Apa? tidak mungkin" Teriak Xenovia dan Irina yang tak percaya bahwa pedng itu adalah Kusanagi no tsurugi

"kalian, hentikan pertarungan ini" Ujar Rias dan kemudian pedang yang dihunuskan Naruto hilang dalam kilatan berwarna kuning

Setelah itu Rias mengajak mengajak Xenovia dan juga Irina ke tempat ruang klub ghaib untuk membicarakan sesuatu hal. sedangkan Naruto dan yang lainnya kecuali Akeno yang menemani Rias berada di UKS karena masih megobati luka dari Issei dan Kiba. Setelah selesai memberikan pertolongan mereka kembali ke ruang Klub dan bersamaan dengan itu Xenovia dan juga Irina keluar dari Ruang klub.

"ingatlah Gremory aku pegang janji mu Irina ayo kita pergi"ucap Xenovia yang melenggang pergi di ikuti Irina. Xenovia melirik pria yang tadi menahan serangannya.

"senang berkenalan denganmu Namikaze Naruto?" Ujar Xenovia Xenovia kepada Naruto

"sedangkan dirimu sendiri siapa?" Tanya Naruto

"namaku Xenovia semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi Namikaze" Ujar Xenovia

"panggil aku Naruto tidak seformal itu" ujar Naruto memberikan cengeran khasnya yang membuat Xenovia memerah tapi Rias dan Akeno yang melihat itu memandang Xenovia tidak suka

"Naruto ya" Gumam Xenovia sangat pelan.

"kenapa?" tanya Naruto dan ternyata gumaman itu masih terdengar oleh Naruto sedangkan Xenovia gelagapan ingin menjawab apa

"ahh tidak hanya ingin mengingat nama orang yang berhasil mengalahkanku dengan mudah, senang bertemu denganmu Naruto" Ujar Xenovia gugup dan kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ruang klub

0.0

Setlah perginya kedua Excorcist itu Rias memberikan kata-kata mutiaranya kepada Issei ,kiba,koneko, dan Asia karena bergerak tanpa perintah dan juga mendapat hukuman tamparan di bokong dengan sihir

"Kiba seharusnya kamu tidak gegabah seperti itu, jika kamu memintaku uttuk membantumu aku pasti membantumu karena aku adalah anggota keluargaku" Ceramah Rias kepada Kiba

"Dan juga kamu Issei koneko kenapa kalian mebantu Kiba bukan membicarakannya dulu denganku tapi kalian melawan mereka tanpa rencana itu sama saja bunuh diri" Lanjut Rias

"hah Buchou mulai lagi' Batin Naruto dan Akeno swaetdrop

"ara.. ara sudahlah Rias, mereka kan tidak mengalami luka fatal jadi jangan terlalu berlebihan" ujar Akeno dan justru kini Akeno yang mendapat kata mutiara dari sang Buchou

"aku bisa stres kalau seperti ini terus Azkara" Gumam Naruto sedangkan Azkara yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum tanoa menjawab pertanyaan dari sang partner

0.0

TIME SKIP

Kini Rias dan para Pearagenya sedang membicarakan tentang kontrak yang mereka dapat tapi kedatangan seseorang membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya yang ternyata adalah sna gketua Osis Sona Sitri yang memasuki ruang klub dan memberitahukan bahwa SMA Kuoh telah didatangi olek Kokabeil. dan mereka bertigapun segera menuju ke halaman SMA Kuoh dan mereka melihat bahwa Pearage Sona yang lainya sedang menyerang Kokabeil tapi serangan mereka tidak terasa apapun kepada Kokabeil dan terlihat disana ada Xenovia

"Xenovia aku ingin kau membantuku" Ujar Kiba tegas

"karena tugas kita sama yaitu menghancurkan Excalibur jadi aku akan membantumu dengan senang hari" jawab Xenovia dan tiba-tiba di depan mereka terdapat sosok pendeta gila yang bernama Freed yang sedang membawa 4 pedang Excalibur yang di jadikan satu

"Kita bertemu lagi Iblis-chan dan sekarang kau pastikan kau tidak akan hidup lagi" ujar Freed sombong

"cih, ternyata kau selamat" ujar Kiba sinis

"kau kira aku akan mati dengan mudah" ujar Freed

"dan jangan banyak bicara, aku akan memusnahkanmu Iblis" lanjut Freed dan kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Xenovia dan kiba

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Bukan hanya setiap ayuanan pedang Kiba yang dapat ditahan oleh Freed, tapi ayunan pedang Xenovia pun dapat ditahan dengan mudahnya oleh Freed, setelah Freed menggambungkan 4 pedang Excalibur sekaligus.

"jika kau begitu aku tidak ada jalan lain kecuali menggunakan pedang itu" dan kemudian muncul sebuah pedang yang di rantai

"Tidak mungkin, pedang itu tidak dapat dikendalikan oleh siapa pun." Freed memandang tak percaya pedang itu

dan kemudian Xenovia membaca sebuah mantra untuk melepas pedang itu dari kekangan rantai

"Dengan tangan ini dan pedang ku ini akan mengalahkan mu, Freed." Dengan cepat Xenovia berlari dengan mengayunkan pedang Durandalnya pada Freed.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

"Luar biasa sudah lama aku tak merasakan sensasi ini" ucap Freed, yang masih menahan setiap ayunan pedang Xenovia yang terasa berat dari pada sebelumnya

Xenovia meloncat mundur. Mengarahkan pedangnya keatas, sebuah sinar keluar dari pedang Durandalnya.

"terlalu monoton gerakanmu" ujar Freed sinis

TRANK!

Ayunan pedang Durandal Xenovia dapat ditahan oleh Freed dengan mudah. Mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, Freed menatap pendeta yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Apa aku boleh membunuhnya?" tanya Freed

"Terserah mu" jawab pendeta itu yang sangat di kenal oleh Kiba

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kembali menatap Xenovia, Freed tersenyum gila. "Bersiap-siaplah untuk pertarungan yang sesungguhnya nona, hahaha" lanjut Freed.

Freed berlari dan mengayunkan pedang Excaliburnya kepada Xenovia yang melamun.

Kemudian dang pendeta di belakang Freed melempar sebuah Kristal berwarna biru kepada Kiba dan kiba dengan sigap menagkapnya

"aku memberimu harapan teman-temanmu, supaya kau bisa berhenti berjuang dan menerima kenytaan yang ada." ujar congak pendeta itu

"Kau!" Kiba menggeram kesal tanpa sadar, kristal yang ada ditangannya ia gemgam dengan kuat, hingga menimbulkan retak dan kemudian pecah menjadi serpihan. "Akan kubunuh kau!"

Sekarang terdengar suara dari teman-teman kiba yang meyeret kiba ke alam bawah sadarnya

"Hey jangan cengen seperti itu, sejak kapan kau ini cengeng."

"Minna." Kiba menghapus air mata

"Aku rindu kalian." lanjut Kiba.

"Kami juga sama, tapi maksud kami datang kesini bukan untuk reuni."

"Lalu untuk apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Jika kau ingin mengalahkannya, jangan dendam padanya, kami akan bersatu, bersatu menkadi kekuatan untuk mu, tuan tanpa nama."

"Apa ini?" pendeta gila itu mentapa tak percaya.

"tidak mungkin itu hal yang mustahil, dua sifat itu saling bertentangan."

dan kemudian Sacred Gear Sword of birth milik kiba memasuki mode Balance Breaker dan menjadi Sword Buster yaitu pedang kutukan yang memiliki sisi berlainan yaitu aura Iblis dan aura Suci

"Di dunia ini tak ada yang mustahil, ini adalah harapan teman-teman ku, nyawa teman-teman ku, dan keinginan teman-teman ku, yang mereka korban kan untuk ku, agar aku membunuh mu." Teriak Kiba marah

"Dengan ini aku akan membunuh mu." Kiba berlari dengan cepat, tapi sayang, Freed masih ada disana dan menghalanginya.

"Jangan menghalangi ku." ucap Kiba tajam.

" setidaknya jika kau ingin membunuhnya, kau harus membunuh ku." balaa Freed.

"Kalau itu pilihan mu baiklah."

TRANK

Keadaan menjadi terbalik, diawal pertandingan Freed lebih ungul dari Kiba, tapi sekarang, Kiba menjadi lebih ungul Freed setelah menggunakan balance Breakernya.

"Jangan kira kau bisa kabur." ucap Kiba.

Craz!Craz!Craz!

Brak!

Tubuh Freed jatuh ketanah, dengan keadaan parah.

"ini adalah pembalasan dari teman-temanku jadi matilah kau orang brengsek" Teriak Kiba dan kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya tapi pendeta itu melarikan diri tapi dengan sigap Kiba mengejarnya

Craz!

"Itu sebagai pembalasan atas perbuatanmu" kemudian Kiba meninggalkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu dan mendekati Xenovia

0.0

Kini Rias dan Pearagenya yang lainnya sedang terdesak karena serangan mereka tidak bisa melukai kokabeil sedikitpun. bahkan Issei yang sudah bertransformasi ke dalam mode balance breaker hanya bisa memberikannya luka fisik tetapi tidak bisa membunuhnya

"hahahah... jadi ini kemampuan dari adik dua Mou? ini sangat mengecewakan. dan juga apa hanya segini kekuatan dari naga surgawi Red Dragon Emperor? sangat mengecewakan" ujar sombong Kokabeil dan itu membuat Naruto jengkel setengan mati

"kalian memang lemah, jika begitu matilah kalian, dengan begitu perang akan di mulai lagi" ujar Kakabeil dan kini membuat tombak cahaya yang sangat besar dan di arahkan kepada Rias dan Sona

"Matilah Kalian" teriak Kokabeil dan melempar tombak cahaya itu dan naruto yang sudah terbakar akan emosi kedua iris matanya berubah manimpilkan pola iris mata riak air

'apa aku akan mati?' pikir Rias

'apa aku akan selamat?' pikir Sona

_**"Shinra Tensei"**_

Dan semuanya terkejut karena Naruto hanya mengacungkan telapak tangannya dan tombak cahaya itu hilang seperti di leburkan

"bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menghancurkannya" ujar Kokabeil tak percaya

"terimalah akhirmu Kokabeil" Ujar Naruto sedangkna Rias dan Akeno yang merasakan kekuatan ini memandang Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir

_**"Bansho Tennin"**_

"hah? tidak terjadi apa-apa?" ujar Kakabeil sedangkan Rias dan yang lainnya berpikiran sama

"jangan lihat hanya di depanmu saja, tapi lihat yang ada di atasmu" Ujar Naruto dan kemudian menghantam Kokabeil dan jatuh berdebum di tanah

BUUUMM

"serangan macam apa itu, hebat sekali" Gumam Issei

"jangan paksakan dirimu Naruto-kun" Gumam Rias dan Akeno bebarengan

dan tak lama kemudian Naruto jatuh berlulut karena tenaganya habis tapi paling tidak kondisnya tidak seperti melawan Raiser dulu dan kemudian datang tiba-tiba sosok yang menggunakan Armor berwarna putih dengan sayap berwarna biru ke hijau-hijauan yan membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut terutama Issei

**"Vanishing kah?"** Ujar Draig kepada Issei

"Aku kesini unutk membawa tubuh Kokabeil ke Azazel untuk mendapat hukuman apa yang sudah dilakukannya" Ujar sosok itu

"hakuryukou apa maksudmu kesini, apa kamu mencariku?" Teriak Issei

"Sakiryuutei kah? aku sedang tidak tertarik denganmu, jadilah kuat dan aku akan datang padamu Rival-ku" Ujar Vali

"Jangan banyak bicara" Kemudian Issei berlari ke arah Vali tapi di hadang oleh Naruto

"Jangan Issei kemampuanmu masih dibawah hakuryukou, aku tahu betul di batas mana kekuatannya" Ujar Kiba

"lebih baik kau ajari dia sampai kuat dulu BlackBlue baru suruh dia untuk melawanku" Ujar Vali kepada Naruto dan Naruto hanya tersenyum

Dan kemudian Hakuryukou pergi meninggalkan SMA Kuoh dan pergi membawa tubuh Kokabeil. dan kemudian melihat kekacauan yang telah mereka buat

"lebih baik kita bereskan ini" Ujar Rias kepada semuanya

"Ini menjadi tugasku sebagai Ketua OSIS jadi biarlah aku dan para pearageku yang menyelsaikannya" Ujar Sona

"Baiklah Sona-senpai mohon bantuannya" Ujar Naruto dan di balas anggukan dari Sona

"karena SMA kuoh masih dalam perbaikan lebih baik kita berkumpul di Vilaku, Naruto-kun apakah kamu mau iku?" Tanya Rias

**~-TBC-~**

* * *

**YO minna chapter 8 selesai dan semoga semuanya suka walau agak Mainstream**

* * *

**TANYA JAWAB**

ayub. pratama. 792 : hahah tapi ini masih pertarungan awal puncaknya saat melaan sang dewi

dianrusdianto39 : kan disini sudah Author bagi tingkatan kekuatannya

Baka Otouto : nanti bakal berkembang tenang saja

syah9126 : enaknya sih harem tapi lihat saja nanti

Akagami no Shanks : kalo udah klimaks nanti Godlike mung lawannya sang dewi hahah

raitogecko : ?

abiegael sejathie : 20 April

yuuki hatsu : kagak bisa bisanya lempar batu nanti :v

Izanagi - no - Ookami : ane juga tahu, tapi buat Variasi di Fiction ini kok

rizkyuzumaki603 : emang lu suka PHP

maulana59 : oke author lupa

kniex krawang : kilat bro


	10. Chapter 9

**Great Boskito Dragon**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

.

.

.

"sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut Buchou?" Jawab Naruto dan mendapat tatapan dari semuanya 'kenapa?'

"Ara... ara kenapa Naruto-kun tidak ikut?" tanya Akeno berbeda dengan Rias yang mendeklik Akeno karena memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel 'Kun'

"aku harus pergi ke Underworld untuk mencari buku mengenai Rinnegan Akeno-san" jawab Naruto

"lebih baik mencari buku itu setelah pertemuan 3 petinggi Fraksi, itu akan memberikan waktu luang" Ujar Rias sedangkan Akeno mengangguk

"dan sebaiknya kau ikut kami Naruto-kun fufufu" Ujar Akeno dengan senyum seperti biasa walau terkesan aneh

"baiklah Buchou Akeno-san, aku akan ikut" ujar Naruto yang masih nampak terbebani dengan masalah kemarin

"aggap saja liburan Naruto" ujar Issei kepada Naruto

"baiklah aku akan ikut" jawab Naruto dengat raut muka berbeda dari tadi terkesan lebih tenang tapi dalam hatinya sendiri dia masih gelisah memikirkan perkataan Azkara

0.0

Kini Rias dan para Pearagenya sedang berada di Villanya yang berada di pinggiran kota Kuoh. tapi berbeda dengan yang lainnya Naruto malah memilih tempat yang sepi untuk menyendiri

"Tou-san, Kaa-san apakah aku mampu mengemban ini semua, sedangkan aku hanya seorang remaja yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" ucap lirih Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri

"dan kenapa harus aku yang di beri tugas seperti ini, aku hanya remaja biasa tapi kenapa takdir begiti kejam kepadaku" ujar Naruo yang kini menitikkan mata

"KENAPA" Teriak Naruto yang kini dalam kondisi frustasi

**"Partner itu adalah takdirmu yang sudah di tentukan sebelum kau lahir, jadi mau tidak mau kau harus menjalani semua. Tapi jangan merasa bahwa kau sendiri masih ada aku dan teman-temanmu yang lainnya dan mereka sudah bilang bahwa mereka akan membantumu jadi jangan pernah berpikir sendiri partner"** Ujar Azkara menenangkan Partnernya yang sedang mengalami stres berat

"Arigatou Azkara, sekarang aku lebih baik dan sepertinya yang kau katakan benar, dunia telah menunjukku sebagai penyelamatnya jadi aku akan melaksanakan dengan sebaik-baiknya" Ujar Naruto yakin dan tersenyum sesaat

**"itulah gunannya Partner, jadi sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" **Tanya Azkara kepada Naruto

"yang sudah pasti adalah cara mengaktifkan Rinnegan dengan keadaan sadar Partner" Ujar Naruto

**"baiklah jika begitu Partner, dan sebainya kembali kemungkinan mereka mencari"** Ujar Azkara

dan setelah perbincangan dengan Azkara kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dan sudah di pastikan adalah milik keluarga Gremory dan tak lama kemudian muncul dua sosok wanita cantik dari lingkaran sihir itu

"ternyata kau disini Naruto-kun" Ujar Rias kepada Naruto

"ahh... aku hanya mencari udara segar, dan maaf jika aku pergi seenaknya Buchou" Ujar Naruto seraya meminta maaf kepada Buchounya

"tak apa Naruto-kun aku memaklumi apa yang kamu lakukan" Ujar Rias tersenyum tulus kepada Naruto

"Arigatou Buchou"

"dan sepertinya hari sudah larut malam lebih baik kita kembali ke Vila Naruto-kun Buchou" ujar Akeno kepada Rias dan Akeno

"sepertinya begitu Akeno-san, lagipula aku belum makan dari tadi" ujar Naruto sambil memamerkan senyumnya

dan perbincangan di tempat itu berjalan singkat karena hari sudah larut malam dan sepertinya kedua gadis itu sudah mengantuk, dan mungkin juga kelelahan karena mencari Naruto

0.0

dan keesokan harinya Naruto dan yang lainnya berkumpul berada di Ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib untuk membahas tentang kontrak yang sudah mereka peroleh

"dan sebelum itu aku akan memperkenalkan Pearage baruku" ujar Rias kepada yang lainnya yang terkejut kecuali Akeno

"Siapa Buchou?" tanya Issei

"silahkan masuk" Rias mempersilahkan masuk Pearage barunya tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Issei dan setelah orang itu memasuki ruangan itu semua yang ada diruangan itu terkejut kecuali Rias dan Akeno

"XENOVIA?" Teriak Naruto,Issei,Kiba, dan Koneko

"yak betul, dan dia adalah bidak Knightku aku pikir akan menguntungkan bila memiliki bidak Knight yang memiliki pedang Durandal" Ujar Rias kepada Pearagenya yang masih tidak percaya

"tapi Xenovia bukankan kamu sebelumnya adalah Excorcist alias permburu Iblis tapi kenapa kamu menjadi Iblis?" tanya Kiba kepada Xenovia

"setelah aku mendengar bahwa tuhan telah mati aku sudah tidak memiliki tujuan apapun lagi, dan kurasa bergabung dengan kalian akan membuatku memiliki tujuan baru"

dan setalah itu Rias membacakan kontrak yang sudah mereka peroleh tapi kegiatan mereka terhenti karena munculnya lingkaran siir berwarna putih dan berlambang Gremory tanpa bertanya mereka sudah tahu bahwa lingkaran sihir iru adalah Grayfia Lucifuge

"Selamat pagi Rias Ojou-sama, maaf bila mengganggu waktu anda" ucap sopan Maid bernama Grayfia

"ada apa Grayfia Neesama?" tanya Rias kepada Grayfia

"seperti apa yang aku bilang kemarin, atas perintah dari Sirzech-sama anda diminta untuk menjadi pendamping dari Fraksi iblis beserta Pearage anda"

"baiklah, kami bersedia. lantas kapan rapat itu akan di laksanakan?" tanya Rias

"rapat antara ketiga Fraksi untuk membahas Aliansi akaln di laksanakan dua hari lagi, jadi bersiaplah dan juga Sirzech-sama meminta anda untuk melepas Rook anda karena Sirzech-sama merasa sudah cukup" ucap Grayfia dan kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna putih

"Jadi dua hari lagi adalah pertemuan dari pimpinan ketiga fraksi untuk membahas aliansi yah?" tanya Naruto dan Rias hanya mengangguk

"dan lalu siapa Rook anda yang satunya Buchou?" tanya Issei

"Gasper Vladi" Ujar Rias

"Vladi? berarti dia ada-" ucana Naruto terpoton goleh Koneko

"iya senpai, dia memiliki kekuatan dari Vampir" ujar Koneko datar dan membuat Naruto dan Issei merinding karena mendengar nama Vampir

"dan baiklah jika Nii-sama menyuruhku untuk melepasnya aku akan melepasnya" ujar Rias

"melepasnya memang di dikurung" Tanya Naruto

"tepatnya disegel, karena dia belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya" ujar Rias

"Hah Vampir?" Teriak Issei dan juga Naruto yang kini telah memegang lehernya ngeri

"Ara... ara apa kalian takut Naruto-kun Issei?" Tanya Akeno

"Bukan takut hanya ngeri" Jawab Naruto dengan merindingkan badannya yang membuat penghuni disana tertawa

"hahahah kamu lucu Naruto tapi jangan takut dia tidak meminum darah kok" Ujar Kiba

"Hah? Vampir tidak minum darah bagaimana bisa kalau tidak minum darah bukannya vampir akan mati?" Tanya Naruto

"Karena dulunya sebelum aku menjadikannya pelayanku dia adalah setengah manusia, dan jangan terlalu membaca Komik Naruto-kun" Jawab Rias yang tersenyum melihat tingkah dari Naruto

Dan kemudian mereka berempat meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju sebuh ruangan yang terdapat mantra di depan pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Karena nii-san menyuruhku untuk membebaskannya maka aku akan membebaskannya" Ujar

Rias dan kini mencopot seperti kertas segel panjang berwarna kuning dan kemudian membuka pintunya

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!" Teriakan sangat kuat terdengar dari dalam

Rias tidak terkejut dan malah mendesah kecil, Kemudian Rias memasuki ruangan tersebut bersama Akeno.

"Hari yang baik untukmu. Syukurlah kalau kamu baik-baik saja" Ujar Rias kepada Sang Rook Gasper Vladi

"K-k-kenapa?" terdengar suara dari dalam dan kemudian Naruto dan yang lainnya memasuki ruangan tersebut

"Ara... ara, segelnya sudah dilepaskan? jadi kamu bisa keluar sekarang." Ujar Akeno dengan senyum sadistnya tapi terdengar lembut di telinga Gasper Vladi sangat lembut

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaak! Tempat ini sudah baguuuuuuuuuuus! Aku nggak mau keluar! Aku nggak mau menemui siapapuuuuuuuun!" Teriak suara tadi yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah suara milik Gasper

Asia dan Issei saling bertukar tatap, dan memiringkan kepala tanda mereka tidak mengerti sama sekali. Xenovia juga memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya. Hanya Kiba dan Koneko-chan yang sepertinya bersikap biasa saja..

Kordennya ditutup rapat sekali. Suram. Tanpa diduga ruangan ini didekorasi dengan gaya sangat imut, seperti ruangan wanita. Boneka boneka juga ada dimana-mana. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruto setelah dia melihat peti mati di dalam. Dan kemudian mucul dari kegelapan perempuan cantik yang mamakai serangan SMA Kuoh

"Ternyata 'Bishop' dari Buchou adalah gadis cantik dan manis ya" Ujar Issei setelah melihat Rook dari Nuchounya

"Jangan tertipu penampilannya, anak ini terlihat seperti gadis tapi tanpa ragu dia adalah laki-laki." Jawab Kiba yang sedang menahan tawa setelah melihat ekspresi dari Issei dan Naruto

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, dilihat dari manapun juga. Dia kan gadis, Buchou...Eeh! Masa sih!?" tanya Issei yak percaya dan meminta penjelasan dari Rias

"Dia punya hobi berdandan dengan pakaian wanita tapi bagaimanapun juga dia adalah Laki-laki." Jawab Rias memeberi penjelasan dan Issei semakin tak percaya tapi itulah kenyataannya

Rias kemudia memberika jawaban kepada Issei dan mendapat tatapanketidak percayaan dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan Naruto hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya melihat seituasi yang seperti ini yang menurutnya merepotkan

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh!" Teriak Issei yang tidak percaya dengan kenyataan ini

"Eeeeeeeeeeek! Ma-maafkan aku! Maafkan akuuuuuuuuuu!" Kemudia Issei meminta maaf kepada Gasper Vladi

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Teriak Gasper Vladi dan membuat Naruto sampai bingung harus bagaimana, karena melihat situasi seperti ini lebih merepotkan daripada di kejar oleh wanita

Dan setelah kejadian itu Naruto harus dipusingkan karena ia dan juga Issei ditugaskan untuk menjaga anak ini bahkan sampai Azkara menunjukan wajah tertawanya. dan tanpa disangka-sangka kecepatan dari Gasper ternyata sangat cepat mungkin setara dengan kecepatan dirinya yang sedang mennyerag dengan pucture lightning yang membuat Naruto kagum dengannya

'Cepat Sekali' Bathin Issei

'Jadi dia pengguna Saccred Gear' Bathin Naruto

Dan Gasper selalu menhindar dengan cara pergerakannnya yang sangat cepat jika Naruto dan Issei mendekatinya dan situasi ini membuat Naruto geram seakan Naruto ingin menghunuskan Kusanagi no tsurugi keleher Gasper. dan kemudian Gasper masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutupnya rapat-rapat dan Naruto dan Issei hanya menghela nafas karena lelah dengan ini. lalu muncul lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory dan mucul Rias dan juga Akeno.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Gasper Naruto-kun, Issei? Tanya Rias

"Gasper masuk ke kamar mugkin karena takut dengan wajah mesum issei " Jawab asal Naruto yang kini sudah lelah lahir dan bathin

"hah... enak saja kamu bilang Naruto mungkin dia takut dengan tampangmu yang selalu berkata mereporkan itu" Balas Issei yang tidak terima mengejeknya

"Sudah-sudah jangan berdebat" Lerai Akeno kepada Naruto dan Issei Kemudian Rias mengetok pintu kamar Gasper

"Gasper, tolong keluarlah. Aku yang salah karena sudah memaksamu ikut bersama Issei dan juga Naruto-kun" Ujar Rias yang di sebut namannya hanya mengela nafas

"Fueeeeeee!" Teriak Tangis dari Gasoper membuat yang lainnya mendengus terutama Xenovia

Gasper yang mengunci dirinya di gedung sekolah tua bisa terdengar tengah menangis keras sampai seperti mau mati. Gasper membenci orang-orang dan dia tak bisa mengendalikan Sacred Gearnya dan membuat masalah pada orang lain dan karena itu Sirzech menyuruh Rias menyegelnya dulu.

Gasper menjadi seperti ini Karena dulu Ayah Gasper berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Vampir namun karena ibunya adalah gadis manusia, ia tak berdarah murni. Dan karena Gasper bukan keturunan murni Gasper bahkan ditindas oleh saudara mereka sendiri, perlakuan mereka sungguh mendiskriminasi.

Gasper sudah ditindas oleh saudaranya sejak masih kecil, bahkan saat ia pergi ke dunia manusia, ia diperlakukan seperti monster, ia tak punya tempat yang ia sebut rumah. Namun, ia memiliki kemampuan unik Vampir,dan kemampuan sebagai manusia Sacred Gear istimewa, karena dia terlahir dengan keduanya, meskipun dia tak menginginkannya, seiring bertambahnya usianya, kekuatannya juga semakin besar.

Kemudian denga ragu Gasper keluar dan lagsung kepalanya seperti di berikan kertas agar menutupi mukanya oleh Koneko

"Lebih baik?" Tanya Koneko yang membuat lainnya Sweatdrop

"Kurasa ini baik, dan menyenangkan" Teriak Gasper Senang

Dan mata Gasper bersinar membuat Issei merinding bersembunyi di balik Naruto yang membuat Naruto mendengus.

0.0

Pertemuan antar pemimpin ketiga Fraksi itu terjadi dan sekarang semua pemimpin dari Faksi sudah datang kecuali Sirzech yang entah dimana mungkin menjalankan kebiasaannya yaitu tidur saat bekerja. Dan kemudian mereka melakukan pembicaraan ringan karena sang pemimpin Fraksi Malaikat Michael yang di dampingi oleh Irina yang notabene Excorcist angkat bicara

"lalu sekarang dimana Sirzech, seharusnya dia sudah datang" Tanya Michael

"entahlah Michael-sama, Nii-san selalu begitu" Ujar Rias yang membuat semua sweatdrop

Dan tak lama kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah berlambang kluarga Gremory milik Grayfia

"Gommen atas kedatanganku yang telat karena harus menjalankan tugas dari Lord Gremory" Ujar Sirzech dan mendapat anggukan dari Grayfia

"tak apa Sirzech" jawab Azazel

"Dan sepertinya kau membawa orang yang kuat untuk mengawal rapat kita ini" Ujar Azazel memandang Pearage Rias dan Sona

"Yha karena aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu Rapat kita ini" Ujar Sirzech memberi penjelasan

"dan dengan begitu kurasa rapat ini akan berjalan dengan baik " Ujar Azazel. "Dan lebih baik kita mulai Rapat kita ini" Lanjut Azazel

Dan kemudian rapatpun dimulai dengan Sirzech di kawal oleh Rias bersama pearagenya dan juga ada Seraffal yang di kawal oleh Sona dan Pearagenya, Azazel di kawal oleh vali sang Hakuryukou dan Michael di kawal oleh Irina selaku penganut Fraksi tuhan.

"dan dengan begini Fraksi Iblis, Malaikat jatuh, dan Malaikat beraliansi" Ujar Michael yang memberi keputusan Final

"ya dengan seperti ini aku berharap tidak akan terjadi perang lagi karena aku ingin hidup damai dan tidak ingin terjadi situasi yang merepotkan lagi" Dan perkataan dari Azazel ini membuat semuanya Sweatdrop kecuali Naruto yang mendengus karena Jargonnya di tiru oleh orang lain

Dan tiba-tiba sekeliling mereka terasa waktu berhenti, semua yang ada diruangan itu terpengaruh oleh kekuatan ini kecuali pimpinan ketiga Fraksi dan Seraffal, Rias, Sona, Naruto, dan pemegang dari dua naga surgawi

"Sepertinya aku terlambat" Ujar Sosok itu ucap sesosok Iblis yang memakai kacamata

" apa yang kau lakukan Katereea !? apa maksud semua ini!?" Tanya Serafall yang dulu akrab dengan sosok itu dan kenapa dia melakukan ini

"yan pasti adalah untuk menggagalkan rencana kalian untuk beraliansi tapi sayangnya aku terlambat jadi aku akan membunuh kalian." Sahut Katereea dengan menembakkan energy Demonicnya tapi langsung di hadang oleh Azazel

"dan dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan dari Gasper Vladi unutk menghentikan waktu?" Ujar Sirzech dan membuat tatapan tak percaya dari Rias dan para pearagenya

"jadi kau tahu Sirzech tentang rencanaku ini?" Tanya Katereea dengan menujukan senyum sinisnya

"Lebih dari yang kau tahu" Balas Sirzech

"Tapi sayang kalian akan berakhir disini" Sahut Katereea dengan menembakkan energy Demonicnya tapi langsung di hadang oleh Azazel dan kemudian mereka keluar dari ruang Rapat itu

Dan Kemudian gedung itu terkena serangan dari luat

"Duuaaarrrr…!"

"Duuaaarrrr…!"

"Duuaaarrrr…!"

Serangan dari luar mengenai gedung dari SMA Kuoh dan membuat Sirzech,Seraffal, dan juga Michael dan serangan itu adalah serangan dari sosok yang seperti penyihir dan mengeluarkan laser berkekuatan sihir dari keningnya a.k.a "Majutsu" dan mereka memberikan serangan kepada Gedung itu tanpa henti

"Majutsu kah? merepotkan" Ujar Vali yang masih bersandar di tembok

Dan Majustu itu keluar dari Lingkaran sihir Raksasa dengan Majutsu itu keluar dengan terus menerus tanpa henti

'Jika begini terus aku semuanya akan hancur' Pikir Naruto

"Buchou dan Issei selamatkanlah Gasper" Ujar Naruto

"Baiklah" Ujar mereka serempak dan kemudian meniggalkan tempat dengan lingkaran sihir

"Dan kau Hakuryuukou apakah kau mau membantu atau menonton pertarungan ini saja?" Tanya Naruto pada Hakuryuukou

"Tentu saja aku ikut Namikaze, mana mungkin aku melewatkan pertarungan ini" Ujar hakuryuukou dan kemudian Mereka bertiga melesat keluar untuk menghadang para Majutsu itu

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?" Tanya Sirzech

"seharusnya kau tidak perlu tanya, aku akan menghacurkan Lingkaran Raksasa itu" Ujar Naruto sambil menujuk tempat majutsu itu keluar

"apakau bisa menghancurkan lingkaran itu?" tanya Sirzech

"aku memang tak bisa, tapi pedangku bisa"

'Dia hebat, bisa berpikir secepat itu' Pikir Michael

'Kau memang cerdas Naruto-kun' Pikir Grayfia

0.0

Kini Rias dan Issei sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menyelamatkan Gasper yang di culik oleh para Majutsu dan kemudian Issei membisikan sesuatu ke Rias dan sepertinya Rias menyetujuinya

"Baiklah aku akan menglur waktu dulu untukmu selagi kau mengunpulkan kekuatan" Ujar Rias dan kemudian menembakkan bola padat berwarna merah hitam ke para majutsu

[BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST]

[BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST]

terdengar suara mekanik dari sarung tangan kiri milik Issei

"Buchou terimalah" ujar Issei kepada Rias

[TRASNFER]

dan kemudian Rias menerima kekuatan dari Issei dan kekuatan Rias berkali-kali lebih kuat dan kedua bola matanya berubah menjadi merah seperti warna rambutnya

_**"Absolute Power of destruction"**_

Dan serangan berbentuk merah kehitam-hitaman itu mengarah ke para Majutsu itu dan

"BOOOOM" Majutsu itu hancur menjadi abu

"Kurasa yang disini sudah selesai lebih baik kita selamatkan Gasper" Ujar Rias

"GASPER" Teriak Issei yang melihat gasper di ikat kemudian Rias dan Issei melepas ikatan yang ada pada dir Gasper tapi tidak bisa

"Gasper gunakanlah kekuatanmu untuk meyelamatkan dirimu" Ujar Issei dan Gasper hanya menangis

"sial jika seperti ini dia tidak akan lepas" Gumam Issei

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Rias dan sepertinya Issei memiliki ide dan membuat luka kecil di tangan kanannya di mencipratkan darahnya ke Gasper

"ayo Gasper kau pasti bisa" ujar Issei dan mata Gasper memerah karena gejolak Vampir dan dalam hitungan kurang dari 1 detik dia sudah terlepas

0.0

Sedangkan Naruto sedang yang kini berada di halaman SMA Kuoh menatap para Majutsu itu dengan tajam tak lupa menengok pertarungan Azazel dan Katareea

"sepertinya hanya bisa menggunakan teknik ini, semoga tanpa Rinnegan aku bisa menggunakannya" Ujar Naruto dan kemudian seperti membaca mantra

_**"Kusanagi no Tsurug Come"**_

Dan terdengar Suara gemuruh dari langit dan kemudian muncul pedang yang menancap di tanah di depan Naruto, dan kemudian mencabut pedang itu dan mengadahkannya ke langit dengan membaca mantra

_**"Kusanagi Sword : Dragon Dance of Death"**_

Dan kemudian muncul aura bebentuk naga berwarna biru muda tapi matanya tidak berpola Rinnegan seperti saat melawan Raiser. kemudian Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menghancurkan lingkaran sihir Raksaa itu dan serangan itu memunculkan retakan-retakan dan kemudian hancur tak hanya itu saja tapi Naga itu juga menghabisi para Majutsu yang tersisa setelah menghabisi itu Naruto jatuh tertunduk karena kehabisa tenaga dan kemudian Azazel datang untuk memapah Naruto karena lawan dari Azazell yaitu Katareea tidak luput dari amukan aura naga tadi

"Kau tidak apa Naruto-san?" tanya Azazel kepada Naruto yang kini ia papah

"aku tidak apa-apa hanya kehabisa tenaga" Ujar Azazel

"sudah pasti tenagamu habisa, karena kau mengeluarkan sihir yang luar biasa" puji Azazel kepada Naruto

"teriamaksih Azazel-sama atas pujiannya

Dan kemudian mereka kembali ke tempat di adakannya rapat itu dan terlihat bahwa Rias dan Issei sudah kembali dengan membawa Gasper, sedangkan Rias yang melihat kondisi Naruto kemudian menghampirinya karena khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto yang sering memaksakan dirinya dalam bertarung

"kau kenapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias dengan nada Khawatir

"aku tidak apa-apa Buchou" bohong Naruto karena ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak karena kehabisan tenaga

"heh, kau sebut itu tidak apa-apa naruto? kau mengeluarkan aura naga itu dan kemudian menghabisi semuanya dan setelah itu jatuh tertunduk dengan kondisi mengenaskan kau sebut itu tidak apa" Ujar Azazel dan rias masih khawatir dengan Naruto

"tak apa Buchou, aku hanya kehabisan tenaga karena menggunakan tekhnik Dragon Dance of Death" ujar Naruto

**~-TBC-~**

* * *

**YO minna chapter ini sudah selesai, dan chapter depan aalah awal dari pertarungan yang sesungguhnya dan saat itu kalian akan tahu kenapa aku membuat kemampuan Naruto itu GODLIKE**

* * *

**NB : Maaf lagi gk bisa balas Review solanya masih ada tugas yang masih harus Author kerjakan semoga lain kali Author bisa balas Review Readers**


	11. Chapter 10

**Great Boskito Dragon**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

.

.

.

Kemudian Azazel melihat Gasper dalam beberapa saat kemudian menghampiri Gasper.

"Jadi kau pemilik Sacred Gear [Forbidden Valor View]. Bisa kau gunakan kekuatan Sacred Gearmu untuk membuat orang-orang yang membeku bisa bergerak kembali" Ujar Azazel sambil menunjuk semua makhluk yang tidak bisa bergerak dalam ruangan itu

"Ha'I" Balas Gasper dengan wajah takutnya

Kemudian dia menggunakan kekuatan Sacred Gearnya dan membebaskan Akeno, Irina, Asia, dan Sona dan anggota peeragenya. Kemudian kejutan datang dari vali dengan pengakuannya tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya

"Maaf Azazel aku harus pergi, karena aku tidak mungkin bersama kalian dengan perdamaian karena tidak akan ada yang aku lawan. dan sebenarnya aku adalah anggota dari Khaos Bridge" Ujar Vali kepada Azazel dan membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu cengo dengan apa yang dikatakan Vali dan kemudian meninggalkan ruang rapat tersebut

"aku sudah mendeuga, karena memang seperti itulah sifat dari muridku Vali Lucifer" Ujar Azazel sambil menghela nafas dan kembali membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu cengo karena nama belakang Vali

"APA Lucifer? bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sirzech kepada Azazel

"itu karena dia setengan Iblis dan setengah manusia" jawab Azazel kepada Sirzech

Dan setelah rapat itu selesai semua yang ada di tadi di dalam ruangan rapat kembali kegiatan masing-masing dan secara resmi ketiga Fraksi sudah menjadi Aliansi dan kemungkinan terjadinya Great War 2 akan kecil presentasenya . Dan keesokan harinya Rias mengundang Sona dan para Pearagenya untuk datang ke Occult Research Club karena ada yang ingin di bicarakan Rias kepada Sona dan itu sangat penting dan Rias menarik Sona untuk membicarakannya di tempat yang hanya ada mereka berdua

"Ada apa Rias kenapa kau menarikku kesini? dan kenapa tidak bicara di depan mereka semua?" tanya Sona yang merasa janggal dengan sikap Rias

"Karena aku ingin memberitahumu dahulu baru mereka, dan aku butuh bantuanmu untuk membantu kami" ujar Rias sambil meminta bantuan dari Sona

"memang apa yang bisa kami bantu Rias? tak biasanya begitu" Tanya Sona aneh dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini

"Karena ini menyangkut keselamatan dunia jadi aku membutuhkan bantuanmu tidak mengkin hanya kami sendiri yang melakukan sendiri" jelas Rias kepada Sona

"Keselamatan dunia memang apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sona yang belum mengerti

"beberapa hari yang lalu Great Boskito Dragon menceritakan tentang kekuatan Naruto-kun, dan dia bilang bahwa Naruto-kun adalah sang penyelamat dunia" ujar Rias menjelaskan

"menyelamatkan dunia dari apa?" tanya Sona

"menyelamatkan dari sang dewi Kaguya Otsusuki, kekuatan dari Kaguya sangatlah besar dia bisa memusnahkan ketiga Fraksi dengan mudah" Ujar Rias yang membuat Sona kaget dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh sosok Kaguya

"jika begitu aku akan dengan senang hati akan membantu kalian, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Sona lagi kepada rias

"kita akan mencari reruntuhan dari Klan Otsusuki tentang bagaimana menguasai Rinnegan terlebih dahulu di pulau Nishu" Jawab Rias

"Pulau Nishu? dimana itu?" tanya Sona

"menurut Great Boskito Dragon, pulau itu berada di pinggiran kota jepang dan di selimuti oleh kabut Ghaib" ujar Rias dan Sona hanya ber ohh ria

"jadi kapan kita akan berangkat Rias berhubung kita akan libur semester dan bertepatan dengan libur musim panas" tanya Sona

"maka dari itu aku meminta bantuanmu, dan kita berangkat tergantung dengan Naruto-kun yang mampu mengaktifkan Rinnegan dengan sadar untuk membuka portal untuk melewati kabut Ghaib" Ujar Rias dan kemudian mereka di kagetkan dengan suara dari seseorang

"aku juga akan membantu kalian" Ujar sosok itu kepada Rias dan Sona

"Azazel" Ujar Rias dan Sona bebarengan karena kaget melihat sosok yang ada di samping mereka

"kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Rias dengan gugup

"itu karena aku adalah sekarang guru pembimbing kalian, dan tanpa sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian, dan karena ini menyangkut keselamatan dunia aku akan membantu kalian" Ujar Azazel menjelaskan perihal dirinya

"jadi sekarang kau adalah sensei kami" tanya Sona

"yah begitulah, karena ini adalah permintaan dari Sirzech dan juga Seraffal" ujar Azazel sambil nyengir kuda

'mereka itu selalu saja protective' batin Rias dan Sona

"jadi dengan ini aku akan membantu kalian untuk melakukan misi ini, dan dalam waktu dekat ini apa kalian akan berangkat?" tanya Azazel dan mereka hanya mengangguk pertanda mengiyakan

"jika seperti itu kalian harus memperkuat diri terlebih dahulu terutama kedua naga itu, Issei dan Saji dan lebih baik kita sekarang bicarakan dengan Pearage kalian" ujar Azazel

"Ha'i Sensei" jawab mereka

dan kemudian mereka melakukan perbincangan sengkat tentang apa yang di katakan Azkara kemarin kepada Naruto, Rias, dan Akeno. dan setelah perbincangan mereka selesai, kemudian mereka kembali ke tempat para Pearage Rias dan Sona berkumpul dan ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepada mereka. dan betapa kagetnya karena mereka juga melihat sosok Azazel bersama Rias dan Sona

"ada keperluan apa Gubernur Malaikat jatuh disini?" tanya Tsubaki Queen dari Sona

"ahh... mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi guru pembimbing kalian dan menjadi pendamping misi kalian" Ujar Azazel

"Misi? misi apa?" tanya mereka semua kecuali Naruto dan Akeno yang sudah tahu dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan misi itu kemudian Rias menjelaskan tentang apa yang dikatakan kemarin oleh Azkara

**"jadi Legenda itu memang ada?" **terdengar sebuah suara dari tangan kiri Issei dan muncul cahaya berwarna hijau

**"Kurasa begitu, dan jika itu benar maka kebangkita Kaguya tidak akan lama lagi dan kita harus bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuknya" **Jawab Azkara kepada Draig

"Lantas sebenarnya dimana itu Kaguya?' tanya Azazel kepada kedua naga itu

**"kami tidak tahu dimana tempat Kaguya di segel yang tahu hanay Kyuubi no yoko karena di adalah satu-satunya Bijuu yang tersisa"** Ujar Azkara

"Kyuubi? maksudmu makhluk berekor yang melegenda itu? kukira dia hanya ada dalam dongeng pengantar tidur" Ujar Azazel

**"tidak dia memang ada, dan Naruto yang harus bisa mengendalikan kekuatan dari Kyuubi karena dia adalah pengguna dari Rinnegan"** Ujar Azkara

"hemmm begitu ya, jadi ini misi yang sulit" Ujar Azazel

**"memang, jadi kita harus memperkuat diri terutama kau Partner dan kau pemegang Sacred Gear Vritra" **Ujar yang sekarang Draig

"Baiklah untuk satu minggu ini kita harus memperkuat diri masing-masing dan untukmu Naruto-kun, kau harus bisa mengaktifkan Rinnegan kurang dari satu minggu" ujar Rias

"ha'i Buchou" Jawab Naruto

"dan sepertinya aku harus meanggil Rook yang lain" Ujar Rias sambil tersenyum

"siapa Buchou?" tanya Issei dan Naruto memandang Rias dengan tatapan tidak mengerti

"Rossewaisse, dan dia akan membantu kita dalam menyelsaikan misi ini" ujar Rias

"kedengarannya menarik jadi jika seperti itu kita menjadi 21 orang" ujar Azazel

"hem, baiklah mulai besok kita akan melakukan persiapan untuk misi yang akan di laksanakan satu minggu, dan kita akan berlatih agar semakin kuat" Ujar Rias kepada Pearagenya

"ha'i Buchou" jawan serempak Pearage Rias

"kita juga harus berlatih, kita harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapai misi panjang ini" Ujar sona kepada Pearagenya

"ha'i Buchou" jawan serempak Pearage Sona

Setelah itu mereka meninggalkan tempat karena pelajaran pertama akan dimulai dan setelah bel pelajaran selesai mereka akan berkumpul untuk yang terakhir kalinya karena dalam waktu satu minggu ini mereka akan jarang bertemu terutama Naruto yang mencari informasi di perpustakaan Underworld tentang bagaimana untuk megaktifkan Rinnegan, begitu juga yang lainnya berlatih untuk menambah kekuatan mereka

dan 6 hari tak terasa mereka besok harus berkumpul untuk melakukan perjalanan yang sudah mereka sepakati dari awal untuk pergi kepulau Nishu. dan dalam waktu 6 hari ini Naruto sudah berhasil mengaktifkan Rinnegan tapi masih belum mampu menggunakan Tekhnik yang di gunakannya saat tidak sadar menggunakan Rinnegan

Rias dan Pearagenyapun sudah berkembang dari 6 hari yang lalu, kecepatan berpedang dari Xenovia dan Kiba sudah meningkat drastis begitupun juga Issei yang mampu menggunakan Balance Breake hingga sampai waktu 30 menit dan juga bergabungnya Rook dari Rias yang bernama Rossewisse yang menanmbah kekuatan mereka karena sebelum itu Rossewisse berada di Ashgard

dan begitupun juga Sona dan Pearage Sona yang sudah meningkat dari sebelumnya terutama Saji yang mempunyai sacred gear dari jelmaan Vritra Dragon dan sekarang mampu menggunakan Balance Breaker walau hanya 5 menit saja. sedangkan Azazel meminta Izin kepada Sirzech dan Seraffal karena bagaimanapun juga Rias dan Sona adalah adik mereka, pada awalnya mereka menolak tapi setelah Azazel meceritakan yang sebenarnya mereka menyetujuinya dan setelah meminta Izin keapda dua Mou itu Azazel menuju Grigori untuk menyerahkan kepemerintahan Grigori sementara kepada baraqiel salah satu sahabatnya dan juga ayah dari Akeno

Kini mereka semua sedang berkumpul di sebuah pelabuhan menunggu kapal pesiar ukuran sedang milik keluarga Gremory, tapi mereka tidak membawa satupun awak kapal karena itu akan beresiko nantinya, dan kini Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah menaiki kapal itu dan tak terasa hari sudah malam hingga Azazel menyuruh mereka untuk tidur karena untuk memaksimalkan tenaga

"lebih baik kalian tidur, karena perjalanan kita masih membutuhkan waktu 12 jam lagi dan untuk memulihkan tenaga kalian" Ujar Azazel yang menyuruh mereka untuk beristirahat begitupun dengan dirinya yang menuju tempat tidurnya tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih merening di atap kapal

dan tanpa sengaja sang Queen dari Sona melihatnya dan kemudian menghampiri Naruto bermaksud menyuruh Naruto untuk tidur karena besok adalah hari yang melelahkan untuk mereka

"Kau belum tidur Naruto-kun?" tanya Queen Sona a.k.a Tsubaki

"ah... Tsubaki-senpai aku masih belum bisa tidur, aku masih memikirkan bagaimana nasib kita nantinya, dan seharusnya kalian tidak ikut dalam masalah yang seharusnya aku tanggung sendiri" Ujar Naruto lirih jujur kepada Tsubaki kemudian Tsubaki duduk di sebelah Naruto

"jangan bilang seperti itu Naruto-kun, jangan kau angkat beban itu sendirian karena itu akan terasa berat, kami bersedia membantumu Naruto-kun lagipula kamu juga sering membantu kelompok kami dan seharusny kami juga menolongmu saat kamu dalam masalah" Ujar tsubaki tulus kepada Naruto dan kata-kata dari tsubaki membuat Naruto lebih tenang

"Arigatou, Tsubaki-senpai telah memberiku semangat" ujar Naruto sambil memamerkan senyumnya membuat sang Queen dari Sona memerah dibuatnya

"panggil saja aku Tsubaki, karena aku tidak terlalu suka di panggil senpai" Ujar Tsubaki kepada Naruto

"ha'i T-Tsubaki" jawab Naruto yang masih belum terbiasa dengan panggilan itu

"dan karena hari sudah mulai larut lebih baik kau tidur Naruto-kun, kau juga harus memulihkan tenagamu" ujar Tsubaki

"baiklah, kau juga harus tidur Tsubaki" jawab Naruto dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar untuk beristirahat dan untuk beberapa menit Tsubaki masih melamun dan entah apa yang di lamunkannya

Siang harinya mereka sudah sampai dimana titik yang seharunya di depan mereka adalah Pulau Nishu seperti yang di bilang oleh Azkara

"sepertinya ini tempat yang kita cari, dan seharusnya didepan kita adalah pulau Nishu itu" ujar Azazel

"sepertinya juga begitu Azazel-sensei" ujar Rias

"lebih baik kau check Naruto-kun" Ujar Tsubaki dan tanpa sepengetahuan Tsubaki Rias dan Akeno mendeathglare Tsubaki karena Tsubaki memanggil Naruto dengan Sufix kun

"baiklah Tsubaki" Ujar Naruto dan kemdian memejamkan matanya dan membaca mantra kemudian mengucapkan sepatah kata

_**"RInnegan"**_

dan benar saja didepannya Naruto melihat sebuah pulau yang di selubungi kabut

"benar pulau itu ada didepan kita, dan bagaimana caranya membuka portalnya Azkara?" tanya Naruto kepada Azkara

**"kau hanya tinggal berkonsentrasi, mengumpulakn tenaga di salah satu matamu dengan memjamkan matamu, dan setelah kau rasa cukup fokuskan pikiranmu untuk membuat portal dan ingat semakin lama portal itu terbuka maka enegi yang kau punya akan semakin habis"** Ujar Azkara dan kemudian diam tak bersuara lagi

"yosh, Arigatou Azkara " Gumam Naruto dan kemudian memjamkan mata kanannya dan melakukan apa yang dirih oleh Azkara dan kemudian Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya untuk membuka portal

"kau berhasil Naruto-kun" ujar Rias riang

"cepatlah kalian masuk tenagaku semakin terkuras jika portal ini terlalu lama terbuka" ujar Naruto tanpa membalas ucapan Rias dan dalam waktu kurang dari 2 menit mereka semua sudah berhasil memasuki pulau itu termasuk Naruto, dan betapa takjubnya mereka melihat pulau yang sangat indah dan Asri tapi aura yang di keluarkan benar-benar mencekam

"pulau ini memang indah tapi aura yang dikeluarkan lebih mencekam dari pada Great War dulu, dan jika pulau ini ada berarti Kyuubi no yoko juga berada disini termasuk juga tentang Kaguya Otsusuki itu" ujar Azazel yang telah mengetahui kebenarannya

"tapi, pulau ini tidak aman dan kita harus mencari aman dari makhluk putih yang bernama Zetsu itu" ujar Rias

"tapi dimana pulau ini aku merasakan aura negatif menyebar dimana-mana kurasa tidak a-..." ucapan Sona terpotong oleh Naruto

"tidak Kaichou, disini masih ada satu tempat yang aman itu yang di bilan oleh Azkara" ujar naruto

"lalu dimana tempat itu" tanya Akeno

"entah, tapi yang pasti tempat itu aman karena tempat itu memancarkan aura Senjutsu yang akan menyamarkan aura Iblis dan Malaikat jatuh kita dan jika kita masuk maka aura dari senjutsu akan merasuk jadi saat kita melakukan pencariaan mereka tidak akan menemukan kita karena tersamarkan oleh aura senjutsu" ujar Naruto panjang lebar

"tapi biar aku yang akan memeriksanay" lanjut Naruto yang kini memjamkan matanya dan membaca mantra lalu mengucapkan sepatah kata

_**"RInnegan"**_

Kemudian Naruto memandang kesekitar dan dia merasakan sebuah aura positif dari arah barat daya dan juga merasa aura yang sangat gelap dari timur laut

"kurasa aku sudah menemukannya, dari arah barat daya" ujar Naruto dan kemudian mereka melanjtkan perjalanan kearah barat daya tapi naruto masih penasaran dengan kekuatan yang ada di arah timur laut tadi. dan kurang lebih 15 menit mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat itu dan ternyata adalah sebuah gua

setelah mereka memasuki gua itu kemudian Pearage Rias dan Sona membuat kamar yang cukup nyaman untuk mereka karena peralatan tidur seperti tempat tifur mereka bawa melalui lingkaran sihir. dan setelah menyusun kamar mereka dengan rapi yang hanya di batasi oleh korden tetapi antara kamar perepuan dan laki-laki berhadapan kemudian mereka membagi pasangan untuk tidur

PEMBAGIAN TEMPAT TIDUR :

Tempat 1 : Rias dan Sona

Tempat 2 : Hanakai, Meguri, dan Akeno

Tempat 3 : Tsubaki, Xenovia, dan Rosseweisse

Tempat 4 : Kusaka,Bennia, dan Koneko

Tempat 5 : Asia, Nimura, dan Tsubasa

Tempat 6 : Gasper, Saji, Kiba

Tempat 7 : Rugal dan Issei

Tempat 8 : Azazel dan Naruto

dan setelah mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk tidur seperti lampu dan yang lainnya mereka bergegas tidur karena tidak terasa hari mulai malam dan mulai esok adalah hari yang panjnag yang akan mereka lalui karena mulai besok misi ini akan di mulai dan kemampuan mereka akan benar-benar di buktikan sekarang. Dan kemudian saat pagi menjelang mereka berkumpul membicarakan apa yang akan di lakukan hari ini tapi mereka memutuskan untuk mengtahui seluk beluk pulau ini.

dan mereka mengirim peliharaan iblis untuk mencari informasi di pulau ini dan juga untuk medapatkan peta dari pulau Nishu, karena bagaimanapun juga pulau ini adlah pulau yang berbahaya dan harus mengetahui seluk beluk dari pulau ini, dan setelah peliharaan Iblis mereka kembali informasi yang di berkan benar-benar sangat membantu dan mereka menemukan letak reruntuhan itu yang di jaga oleh sekitar puluhan ribu makhluk putih.

"jadi kita sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang pulau ini jadi misi akan dilaksanakan besok dan tidak mungkin kita pergi secara bersamaan dan aku akan membagi menjadi 5 kelompok dan setiap kelompok akan ada 1 Knight dan karena kemampuan Tsubaki adalah berpedang jadi bisa di masukkan untuk sebagai Knight dalam misi ini" ujar Azazel dan Tsubaki hanya menagguk

KELOMPOK MISI

Kelompok 1 : Rias, Naruto, Tsubaki, dan Tsubasa (Rias)

Kelompok 2 : Sona, Kiba, Gasper, dan Kusaka (Sona)

Kelompok 3 : Azazel, Xenovia, Nimura, Hanakai (Azazel)

Kelompok 4 : Akeno, Koneko, Rugal, Benia, Saji (Akeno)

Kelompok 5 : Rosseweisse, Issei, Asia, Meguri, Rugal (Rossewaisse)

KET : dalam kurung adalah pemimpin kelompok

"... jadi itulah kelmpoknya jadi persiapkan diri untuk besok dan persiapkan perbekalan maupun perlengkapan karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan juga harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuknya, apa kalian mengerti" tanya Azazel

"ha'i Sensei" Jawab mereka serempak

"dan tujuan kita hanya mencari gulungan milik Klan Kaguya jadi minimalkan untuk bertarung dan jangan memaksakan diri, jika sudah terdesak dan tidak bisa melawan maka usahakan untuk mundur sejauh mungkin" Ujar Azazel dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk pertanda setuju

"dan kalian persiapkan perbekalan dan perlengkapan untuk besok dan setelah itu istirahatlah agar tubuh kalian bugar"Perintah Azazel kepada semua dan lagi-lagi mereka hanya mengangguk pertanda setuju

dan tak terasa malam sudah mendatangi mereka dan terlihat kini Naruto yang masih sendiri tepatnya menyendiri bukan sendiri karena tidak bisa tidur dengan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya dan juga yang lainnya pada esok hari lusa atau besok besoknya lagi, dan Naruto masih belum siap jika dia harus kehilangan teman-temannya. Rias yang melihat Naruto menyendiri kemudian menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang

"ehhh..." Naruto terkejut karena merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menyentih punggungnya kemudian Naruto memutar kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya

"ehhh... Buchou?" kaget Naruto karena pasalnya yang memeluknya adalah Rias

"kau kenapa belum tidur Naruto-kun? ini sudah larut" tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"aku hanya belum bisa tidur karena memikirkan besook Buchou" ujar lirih Naruto

"kau tenang saja Naruto-kun besok kita akan berjuang bersama-sama dan kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan dunia ini" ujar Rias menenagkan Naruto

"Arigatou Buchou, lalu kenapa Buchou belum tidur dan menghampiri aku?" tanya Naruto kepada Rias

"aku hanya ingin menemani orang yang aku cintai, apa kau merasa keberatan Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias dan masih di hiasi sembuart merah

"ehhh... tapi Buchou aku hanyalah seoarang Pearage dan hanya Iblis kelas rendah dan aku tidak pan-..." ucapan Naruto terpotong karena jari telunjuk Rias yang berada di bibir Naruto

"sstttt... jangan pernah menganggap bahwa kau tidak pantas, aku mencitai karena apa yang ada di dihatimu dan ketulusanmu dan mulai hari ini kau adalah kekasihku dan aku tidak terima penolakan" ujar Rias dan membuat Naruto terkekeh dengan ucapan Rias

"kau kenapa Naruto-kun? ada yang lucu?" tanya Rias tidak mengerti

"tidak apa-apa Buchou-hime" ujar Naruto menggoda Rias dan membuat Rias memerah

"Mou... Naruto-kun jangan menggodaku" ujar Rias malu

"tapi aku suka s-..." ucapan Naruto terpotong karena Rias mencium Naruto tanpa aba-aba, awalnya Naruto terkejut tapi lama-kelamaan dia membalas ciuman dari Rias sampai mereka meneteskan saliva dari bibirnya dan ciuman itu harus berhenti karena kebutuhan oksigen, tapi Naruto tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Rias dan langsung melesatkan lidahnya ke mulut Rias dan adu lidahpun terjadi untuk mendominasi satu sama lain dan saling bertukar saliva, setelah Naruto sadar dengan apa yang di lakukannya kemudian Naruto menjauhkan dirinya kepada Rias dan membuat Rias cemberut

"Maaf... Buchou aku sudah berlebihan" Ujar Naruto dengan tampang sedikit menyesal

"tak apa Naruto-kun aku senang memberikan ciuman pertamaku kepada orang yang aku cintai" ujar Rias yang membuat Naruto tersenyum

"dan lebih baik kita tidur Buchou-hime karena hari sudah malam dan besok adalah hari yang panjang itu kita" ujar Naruto dan kemudian mereka berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing dan tanpa mereka sadari perempuan berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata a.k.a Tsubasi yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka menangis dalam diam

'Naruto-kun, andai kau tahu aku mencintaimu bahkan sebelum kau menjadi Iblis, dan aku akan berusaha membuatmu menyadari perasaanku walau aku bukan menjadi yang pertama' Batin Tsubaki yang mulai tenang karena bagaimanapun dia tahu sistem cinta dari Iblis

**~-TBC-~**

* * *

**Yo minna chapter ini sudah selesai dan aku berencana menambahkan Tsubaki kedalam harem Naruto biar gak terlalu Mainstream**

**NB : Maaf belum bisa balas Review soalnya tugasnya lagi numpuk dan maaf kemarin gak bisa update tapi semoga besok bisa membalas Review kalian**


	12. Chapter 11

**Great Boskito Dragon**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

.

.

.

Oke sebelum chapter sebelas di baca lebih baik tanya jawab terlebih dahulu

iib junior : oke saya perbaiki, dan kesalahan di chapter 9 udah di replace

Deva Gremory : oke makasih, kesalahannya karena lagi juga mikir alur Shinobi DxD 2

Guest : hahahaha sory, saya kurang tahu soal Gasper

Esya. 27. BC :intinya Kyuubi bukan pemimpin Yokai termasuk Bijuu yang lain

kiiro kitsune197 : paling cuma 4 nanti

yuuki hatsu : yah nanti saya perlambat

deril : karena terbawa suasana sama Shinobi DxD 2

ayub pratama 792 : lihat saja nanti

* * *

dan sebelumnya saya perkenalkan dulu tokoh utama Baru yang tidak ada di Anime Naruto maupun DxD, dan hanya ada di imajinasi saya termasuk juga kekuatannya

Nama : Namikaze Agus (Kazea)

Ciri-Ciri : Rambut pirang, mata berwarna Blue Saphire, dan wajah sama dengan Yahiko, warna kulit tan

Gender : Laki-laki

Kekuatan : Senjutsu, Haki, Thunder Flash, Namikaze Sword Technique

Senjata : Totsuka no Tsurugi

Lain-lain : sepupu Naruto sekaligus teman masa kecil

Sifat : sangat peduli dengan teman, yha kayak Sasuke waktu masih di konoha

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Mansion Namikaze

Terlihat sosok orang berambut pirang memasuki Mansion Namikaze dan mendapat sambutan hormat dari para pelayan Namikaze, dan sosok itu berjalan menuju kesebuah rumah yang tak jauh letaknya dari pintu gerbang Mansion Namikaze dan setelah sampai dia mendapat sapaan dari sosok yang melatih Naruto selama ini Atarashi

"yo Kazea... lama tak bertemu" ujar Atarashi kepada sosok yang bernama Kazea

"yo Atarashi-jiji senang bertemu denganmu, yah itu karena aku mengambil study junior high school dan highschool tahun pertama di luar negeri" jawab Kazea kepada Atarashi dan setelah itu mereka memasuki rumah untuk melakukan perbincangan

"dan bagaimana sekolahmu? apakah ada yang menarik?" tanya Atarashi kepada Kazea

"biasa saja, hanya sesekali melihat salah satu Iblis atau Malaikat jatuh" jawab Kazea tidak peduli

"kau seperti biasa dan tak jauh beda dengan Naruto yang menganggap semuanya merepotkan" ujar Atarashi dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama

"oh ya, dimana Naruto aku tidak melihatnya daritadi" tanya Kazea kepada Atarashi

"Naruto bilang dia sedang menjalankan misi di pulau Nishu" ujar Atarashi

"hah pulau Nishu? dimana itu sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama pulau itu" tanya Kazea yang merasa Familiar dengan nama pulau itu

"itu adalah pulau yang berada di pinggiran jepang tapi di selimuti kabut ghaib sehingga mata biasa tak akan bisa melihatnya dan Naruto sekarang berada di sana karena sekarang dia adalah Iblis" jelas Atarashi dan Naruto hanya terkejut karena mendengar bahwa Naruto sekarang menjadi Iblis

"Iblis? bagaimana bisa, dan bagaimana cara memasuki pulau itu?" tanya Kazea

"kau tanyakan saja pada Naruto, apa kau bermaksud menyusul Naruto?" tanya Atarashi dan Kazea hanya mengangguk

"tapi pulau itu sangat berbahaya Kazea, karena menurut cerita dari Naruto pulau itu dijaga oleh ratusan ribu makhluk putih dan juga disana ada Kyuubi no yoko" jelas Atarashi mencegah niat Kazea dan Kazea cukup terkejut mendengar nama Kyuubi no yoko

"aku tak takut dengan itu semua, aku khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto dan cepat katakan bagaimana memasukinya?" tanya Kazea memaksa Atarashi buka mulut

"Naruto menggunakan Rinnegan untuk memasuki pulau itu" ujar Atarashi dan lagi-lagi Kazea hanya terkejut karena Naruto memiliki Rinnegan

"Rinnegan? apa tidak ada cara lain memasuki pulau itu?" tanya Kazea lagi dan mereka sekarang dalam pose berpikir

"aku punya ide, bagaimana kau gunakan Senjutsu dan Hake Kebonsho, bukankah Haki Kebonsho juga akan merasakan hal-hal yang Ghaib dan dengan kekuatan senjutsu untuk menerobos kabut Ghaib itu" ujar Atarashi

"ahhh.. kau benar besok aku akan mecobanya, dan besok aku akan berangkat menyusul Naruto dan jangan coba menahanku" ujar Kazea kepada Atarashi

"hah... aku memang tak bisa menahanmu Namikaze Agus" Ujar Atarashi sambil menghela nafas berat

"Arigatou, Atarashi-jiji, dan aku akan beristirahat untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk besok" ucap Kazea dan kemudian menuju kamar yang biasa di gunakannya untuk tidur

'Tunggu aku Naruto' Batin Kazea

0.0

Kini kelompok Rias, Sona, Azazel, Akeno, dan Rosseweisse sudah bersiap-siap untuk mejalankan misi untuk mengambil gulungan yang ada di reruntuhan klan Otsusuki

"Baiklah semuanya kita akan berangkat, tapi pakailah dulu alat Komunikasi ini" Ujar Azazel yang menyodorkan kotak kecil dan mereka mengambil alat komunikasi kecil dan memasukkannya ke dalam telingan mereka

"baiklah jika kita sudah siap, sekarang kita berpencar kita cari jalan masing-masing" ujar Azazel dan kemudian mereka berpencar bersama kelompok mereka masing-masing

Dan kini kelompok Rias sedang dalam perjalanan ke reruntuhan Klan Otsusuki begitu juga dengan kelompok yang lainnya tapi mereka melakukan dengan pelan karena mereka ingin meminimalkan pertarungan yang akan terjadi di antara mereka dan beberapa kali mereka harus bersembuyi dari makhluk putih yang mereka temui, dan saat mereka mendekati reruntuhan dan dan mereka merasa tidak akan ada cara lain selain melawan mereka

"sensei sepertinya kita harus melawan mereka, karena sudah tidak ada jalan lain lagi" ujar Rias kepada Azazel melalui alat komunikasi

"kurasa juga begitu, dan kita akan mulai menyerang dan tunggu aba-aba dariku" ujar Azazel kepada semuanya

"ha'i" ujar mereka serempak

"baiklah, 3 2 1 Serang" teriak Azazel melalui alat komunikasi dan itu cukup menarik perhatian makhluk putih itu dan kemudian tiap kelompok muncul dari 5 penjuru Arah

"baiklah untuk pengguna pedang gunakan kecepatan kalian untuk menumbangkan mereka, sedangkan yang bertiper Rook gunakan pukulan atau serangan yang berdampak area, dan bagi pengguna sihir seranglah dari jauh dan yang bertipe Healer berada di posisi belakang, termasuk Bishop" ujar Azazel dan kemudian mulai melakukan serangan

_**"Namikaze Sword : Mikazuki no Mai"**_

dan dalam hitungan detik puluhan makhluk putih itu terpotong tak terbentuk lagi

"sial mereka masih sangat banyak aku harus bagaimana" bingung Naruto

_**"Dragon Shoot"**_

"Naruto jangan lengah" ujar Issei yang menyelamatkan Naruto

"arigatou Issei" Ujar Naruto dan kondisi yang lainnyapun juga tak jauh beda dengan Naruto

"Naruto-kun mereka tidak habis-habis bagaimana ini?" tanya Tsubaki sedangkan Rias hanya mengangguk pertanda setuju dengan Tsubaki

"Baiklah jika seperti ini akan aku gunakan tekhnik ini" ujar Naruto

"takhnik apa?" tanya Rias

"Omnislash lompatan tebasan 128X dalam waktu 10 detik, tapi membutuhkan tenaga yang sangat banyak. mengkin setelah ini akan akan kehabisan tenaga" ujar Naruto yang mempersiapkan diri

"Naruto-kun jangan" ucap mereka RIas dan Tsubaki

_**"Namikaze Sword : Omnislash"**_

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH

Ratusan makhluk putih itu terpotong-potong karena serangan dari Naruto yang kondisinya sekarang dalam kondisi lemah karena kehabisan tenaga setelah menggunakan Omnislash

_**"Dragon Shoot"**_

Tenaga Isseipun sudah mulai habis karena daritadi menembakan Dragon Shoot kearah makhluk putih itu yang tidak habis-habis bahkan mereka sudah menghabisi ribuan makhluk putih itu tapi tidak ada habisnya

"bagaimana Buchou, tenagaku mulai terkuras" ujar Issei tersenggal-senggal

"Asia pulihkan tenagaku, aku akan membantu nanti" ujar Naruto kepada Asia

"ha'i Naruto-san" ujar Asia dan mulai muncul cahaya hijau di tangan Naruto dan mulai diarahkan ke arah Naruto

Seranganpun sudah dilakukan oleh Rias, Sona, dan Akeno tapi mereka tak ada habisnya, dan ketiga gadis ini sudah mulai kehabisa tenaga, yang masih berdiri tegak hanya Azazel, Rosseweisse, dan Tsubasa dan yang lainnya dalam proses memulihkan tenaga

_**"Balance Breaker"**_

Kini Azazel mulai menggunakan Balance Breaker dan tubuhnya kini terlapisi oleh Armor berwarna emas dan mulai menyerang makhluk putih itu, walau makhluk putih itu lemah tapi jumlah mereka yang tidak ada habisnya membuat mereka frustasi

"hah... hah jumlah mereka benar-benar banyak dan akan sulit untuk ke arah reruntuhan" ujar Azazel yang mulai kelelahan begitu juga dengan Rossewisse dan Tsubasa

"apa sudah tak ada harapan lagi" ujar Frustasi Rossewaisse dan Tsubasa yang melihat jumlah makhluk putih itu di depan mereka

"cukup Asia, biar aku ayng tangani selanjutnya" ujar Naruto dan kemudian mengadahkan pedangnya ke arah langit

"Natuto-kun/Naruto/Naruto-senpai/Naruto-san" ujar mereka khawatir kepada Naruto tapi dia tidak menghentikannya karena banyak dari teman-teman Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri karena kehabisan tenaga

_**"Kusanagi Sword : Dragon Dance Of Death"**_

Dan muncul sosok aura naga berwarna biru muda dan menyerang kearah makhluk putih itu dan menyerang secara membabi buta ke arah makhluk putih itu

'Benar-benar kuat dan mengerikan' Batin semuanya setelah melihat tekhnik Naruto yang lebih bringas dari yang dulu

dan setelah kurang dari 2 menit menggunakan tekhnik itu Naruto jatuh tertunduk karena kehabisan tenaga

"maaf Buchou aku membawa kalian dalam masalah kali ini" ujar Naruto kepada Rias

"tak apa Naruto-kun, kita akan slalu bersama-sama dalam menghadapi semua ini" ujar Rias yang tak kuasa melihat orang yang dicintainya dengan kondisi yang seperti ini

Dan setelah serangan dari Naruto tadi kini Azazel mulai bangkit dengan Armornya dan menyerang kearah para makhluk putih itu tapi hasilnya tetap saja karena jumlah mereka yang tidak ada habisnya

"hah... hah aku sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi, sangat menyusahkan dengan jumlah mereka yang sekarang dan lebih kita mundur dulu" ujar Azazel tapi mereka keburu terkepung

"Sial apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kesal Issei melihat dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa

dan kondisi Naruto yang mamaksakan berdiri walau masih bergetar membuat Rias dan yang lainnya khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto yang sekarang, Naruto tidak ada pilihan karena yang masih sadar penuh hanya Naruto, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Issei, Rosseweisse, Tsubasa, Azazel, dan Akeno yang lainnya sudah tak sadarkan diri karena kehabisa tenaga terutama para Knight

"sial" desah Naruto dan mengacungkan tangan kanannya

_**"Black Blue Gear"**_

Kemudian muncul sebuah sarung tangan berwarna hitam beraksen warna biru di sarung tangan itu, dan kemudian mulai meggunakan sebuah

_**"Blue Fire : Dragon Burst Roar"**_

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dari mulut dan kemudian meyemburkan aoi berwarna biru kearah makhluk putih itu membuat mereka hangus terbakar dan Naruto sudah bersiap menggunakan tekhnik api selanjutnya

_**"Black Fire : Dragon Burst Roar"**_

Semburan dari api hitam ini menjalar kemana-mana hingga membuat semuanya terbakar tapi selalu muncul makhluk putih dari kedalamn tanah yang membutat mereka frustasi dan sekarang kondisi Naruto sudah dalam batasnya, pandangan naruto mulai memburan dan kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan diri

"NARUTO-KUN" Teriak Rias, Akeno, dan Tsubaki yang melihat Naruto jatuh dan kemudian menghampiri Naruto

"hah.. hah sepertinya kita akan dalam masalah" ujar Azazel yang kini sudah kehabisan tenaga bahkan untuk mengktifkan Sacred Gear buatannya dan Azazel sadar walau sudah menghabisi dan sebuah suara membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka

"sepertinya kau dalam masalah Naruto-nii" ujar sosok itu

"siapa kau?" tanya Rias kepada sosok itu dan Rias merasa orang itu mirip dengan Naruto

"Namaku Namikaze Agus dan akrab di panggil Kazea, dan sepertinya sepupuku ini membutuhkan bantuan, jadi kalian istirahatlah biar aku yang mengurus ini" ujar Kazea kepada mereka

_**"Totsuka No Tsurugi Come"**_

terdengar suara gemuruh dari langit dan kemudian muncul sebuah pedang yang menancap ditanah, dan itu membuat Rias dan yang lainnya tersentak karena cara memanggil pedang mereka sama hanya berbeda nama pedang

_**"Totsuka Sword : Dragon Dance Of Death"**_

Dan kemudian muncul sosok aura naga berwarna hijau dan mulai meyerang para makhluk putih itu dan membuat mereka tercabik-cabik hingga habis

'Itu tekhnik yang mirip dengan milik Naruto-kun' Batin Rias dan Tsubaki

dan merasa sudah cukup Kazea mundur kearah mereka dan mulai merapal mantra

_**"jikkukan Genkai"**_

Setelah mengucapkan sebuah kata mereka diselubungi oleh cahaya berwarna kuning dan meghilang dari sana kembali kegua tempat persembunyian mereka yang merupakan tempat satu-satunya bagi mereka untuk merasa aman dari serangan makhluk putih itu. dan kemudian Rias berterimakasih kepada Kazea, jika karena Kazea tidak datang mereka tidak akan selamat

"Arigatou telah meyelamatkan kami, terutama kau sudah meyelamatkan Naruto-kun" ujar Rias kepada Kazea

"itu sudah kewajban bagiku untuk meolong saudaraku" ujar Kazea yang kemudian memanding Naruto dengan lirih

"lebih baik kau berikan ramuan ini kepada mereka semua karena ini akan mempercepat proses penyembuhan mereka, dan kemungkinan besok mereka akan sadar dari pingsan mereka" ujar Kazea dan Rias menerima ramuan itu dan kemudian memberikan kepada Tsubaki,Akeno, dan Sona dengan maksud untuk membatu memberikan ramuan itu kepada yang lainnya

Dan benar keesokan paginya mereka sudah sadar semua walau belum kembali ke kondisi pulih total tapi setidaknya mereka tidak kehilangan salah satu dari rekan mereka. dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto melihat sosok sepupunya yang berada disini

"Kazea bagaimana kau bisa datang kemari?" tanya Naruto kepada Kazea setelah melihat Kazea berada disini

"begini ceritanya... "

[FLASHBACK]

sekarang Kazea sudah berada di sebuah pelabuhan dan bermaksud untuk menyusul kakak sepupunya yang berada dipulau Nishu

_**"Thunder Flash"**_

Dan kemudian Kazea berada di tenagh laut dan melayang karena kekuatan senjutsu yang membuatnya melayang

"kurasa ini titik koordinat yang dibilng oleh Atarashi-jiji" ujar Kazea dan kemudian merapal sebuah mantra

_**"Haki"**_

_**"Kebonsho"**_

dan betapa terkejutnya dia yang merasakan aura ghaib yang sangat kuat di depannya dan kemudian menggunakan salah satu tkhnik senjutsunya untuk merobek

_**"Senpou : tearing technique dimension"**_

dan kemudian muncul sebuha sobekan dari kabut itu dan kemudian Kazea masuk kedalam lubang dimensi itu dan merasakan sebuah aura pertarungan yang sangat besar dan kemudian dengan segera berlari kearah pertarungan itu

[FLASHBACK OFF]

"jadi Atarashi-jiji yang memberikan informasi tentang keberadaanku saat ini yang sedang menjalankan misi unutk menyelamatkan dunia?" ujar Naruto

"yah seperti itula Naruto-nii, tapi untung aku datang tapat waktu dan jika aku terlambat sedikit entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan kalian" ujar Kazea kepada Naruto

"terimakasih Kazea,kamu sampai repot-repot menyusulku" Ujar Naruto seraya berterimakasih kepada Kazea

"itu bukan apa-apa Niisan daripada apa ayng telah kau lakukan kepadaku saat ibuku meninggal dulu, dan kau yang membuatku bisa berdiri disampingmu" ujar Kazea dan kemudian Naruto memeluk Kazea dan yang lainnya yang melihat itu hanya terharu dengan pembicaraan mereka

"yah, tapi walau begitu kita akan berusaha lagi untuk mendapatkan gulungan klan otsuski itu lagi" ujar Azazel kepada semua

"gomen minna, apa yang kalian maksud adalah gulungan ini?" tanya Kazea yang sebenarnya sudah tahu tentang gulungan itu dari Atarashi

"bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya?" tanya mereka semua

"yah sebut saja keberuntungan" ujar Kazea pedek dak kemudian Nauruto menjitaknya

"cepat beritahu bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Naruto yang mulai habis kesabarannya

"begini ceritanya, saat kalian bertarung aku sadar bahwa saat itu aku dalam mode senjutsu dan mereka tidak merasakan aura keberadaanku dan aku ingat ucapan dari Atarashi-jiji tentang misi kalian yang mencari gulungan ini dan kemudian selagi kalian bertarung, aku mengambil gulungan ini " ujar Kazea yang memberikan gulungan itu kepada Naruto

"Terimakasih Kazea, karena kau datang membantu kau" ujar Naruto berterimakasih lagi kepada Kazea

"sudah jangan terus berterimakasih kepadaku Nii-san kau membuatku malu, apalagi didepan kekasihmu" ujar Kazea menunjuk Rias, Akeno, dan Tsubaki

"hah?" kaget mereka terutama Rias yang tak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan mendirikan harem

"jangan sembarangan kau Kazea, Rias memang Kekasihku tapi Akeno-san dan Tsubaki belum menjadi kekasihku" ujar Naruto dan membuat Rias lega, walau dirinya tidak masalah Naruto mendirikan harem asala dirinya menjadi Alpha tapi berbeda dengan Kazea dan Azazel yang mendengar kata "belum"

"sepertinya kau akan mendirikan harena Nii-san" bisik Kazea kepada Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto memerah karena malu

"ehh.." kaget Naruto mendengar bisikan dari Kazea

"sudahlah Nii-san kau tidak bisa berbohong dariku, aku sudah sangat mengenalmu lebih dari siapapun dan dari kata 'Belum menjadi kekasihku' itu menandakan kau mempunyai rasa kepada orang yang bernama Akeno dan Tsubaki itu" bisik Kazea kepada Naruto lagi

"apa yang -..." ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Kazea

"baiklah Nii-san biar aku yang bilang, Rias-san, Akeno-san, dan Tsubaki-san sebenarnya Naruto-nii me-..." Kazea tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tangan Naruto membungkam mulut Kazea

"Maafkan Kazea Buchou,Akeno-san, Tsubaki. mulutnya memang tak bisa di jaga" ucap naruto tersenyum kikuk dan yang mejadi objek pembicaraan bingung karena tidak tahu apa yang sydang mereka omongkan

**~-TBC-**


	13. Chapter 12

**Great Boskito Dragon**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

.

.

.

Tanya Jawab

Q : maaf ya sebelumnya, cerita senpai itu kurang kreatif gk ada yg bikin greget, trus tiap chapter mudah banget dibaca kemana alurnya. tpi yg bikin tmbah minus adlh namikaze agus? knapa senpai gk cari chara anime yg karakternya sama kayak senpai. kiba mugkin?

A : Karena saya suka karakter nama Indonesia, dan walau nama saya bukan Agus melainkan Chandra tapi saya suka karena itu mengingatkan saya dengan mendiang guru saya :'

Q : apakah kazea sudah menguasai pedang totsuka?

A : tentu saja sudah menguasai karena bisa menggunakan Dragin Dance of Death tanpa menguras tenaganya

Q : 3_fic_aktif...apa_masih_apdet_tiap_hari_kaya_biasa.?

A : Masih Update tapi ganti-gantian dan rencana masih satu Fiction lagi

* * *

.

.

.

Kemudian Naruto menyeret Kazea keluar untuk berbicara suatu hal.

"Naruto-nii kenapa menyeretku kemari, bukankah lebih baik jika mereka tahu tentang ini?" tanya kesal Kazea kepada kakak sepupunya itu

"bukan seperti itu Kazea tapi aku belum siap" ujar Naruto menjelaskan kepada Kazea

"kau payah Naruto-nii, padahal Iblis bebas untuk membuat harem mereka sendiri" ejek Kazea kepada Naruto yang melihat bahwa Naruto lemah dalah hal percintaan

"aku tahu itu Kazea tapi memang aku belum siap jika harus membuat Harem, apalagi jika haremku terkenal Sadist" ujar Naruto yang membayangkan kesadisan Akeno

"ahahahah... kau payah Naruto-nii tapi aku akan slalu mendukungmu, dan lebih baik Naruto-nii cepatlah berlatih Rinnegan karena aku merasakan hal yang sangat besar akan segera terjadi" ujar Kazea yang sekarang serius

"apa maksudmu Kazea?" tanya Naruto kepada Kazea dengan tampang tidak mengerti

"kau tahu, saat aku dalam mode senjutsu aku merasakan sebuah tekanan kekuatan yang sangat besar, dan dari apa yang kurasakan kemunculan benda atau makhluk itu kurang dari 2 bulan dengan kekuatan sebesar itu, penahan yang mengekangnya akan rusak" ujar Kazea panjang lebar dan membuat Naruto terkejut

"lantas apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto kepada Kazea

"Kuasai Rinnegan , Kuasai kekuatan BlackBlue Gear, dan Kendalikan Kyuubi no yoko. itu akan membuat kekuatanmu paling tidak mengimbanginya jika kau berhasil menguasai semua itu dengan sempurna Naruto-nii" Jawab Kazea

"tapi apakah aku bisa menguasai semua itu dalam waktu kurang dari 2 bulan?' tanya Naruto lagi yang masih ragu dengan semua itu

"kau adalah anak dari Minato-jiji yang mempunyai keunika untuk menguasi tekhnik dengan waktu yang singkat, dan kau adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Heirres Namikaze" ujar Kazea

"Arigatou Kazea, karena dengan keberadaanmu aku merasa sangat terbantu" ujar Naruto dan Kazea hanya mengangguk dan kemudian mereka masuk kembali kedalam dan mendapat tatapan bertanya dari para penghuni di dalam

"jadi Naruto-kun apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kazea-san?" tanya Rias serius kepada Naruto

"Kazea membicarakan tentang tekanan kekuatan yang sengat besar yang akan muncul tidak akan lama lagi dan aku yakin itu adalah kekuatan dari Kaguya, dan Kazea memintaku untuk menguasai Rinnegan dan BlacBlue Gear dalam waktu singkat dan setelah itu mengendalikan kekuatan dari Kyuubi no yoko" ujar Naruto menjelaskan kepada semuanya sedangkan mereka hanya terkejut dan tertegun dengan apa yang Naruto katakan barusan

"lantas apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Azazel kepada Naruto

"sementara ini kita harus mencari keberadaan dari Kyuubi no yoko dan juga berlatih memperkuat diri" ujar Kazea

"lalu dimana kita akan berlatih, tidak mungkin kita berlatih disini?" tanya Tsubaki kepada Kazea

"kita akan berlatih disini tapi seblum itu aku akan memperti Kekai senjutsu agar para Makhluk putih itu tidak merasakan tekanan kekuatan kita" ujar Kazea

"dan untuk Naruto-nii sendiri dia akan berlatih di tempat yang nanti khusus ke buatkan untukmu Naruto-nii" ujar Kazea kepada Naruto

"baiklah jika itu untuk kebaikan bersama" ujar Naruto

"tapi itu adalah pelatihan Neraka, dan selama ini kau menjadi Iblis kau tidak mempunyai peliharaan bukan?" tanya Kazea kepada Naruto

"benar, memang kenapa?' tanya Naruto

"apa kau mau menjalin kontrak dengan katak Gunung Myoboku seperti diriku dan ayahmu Naruto-nii?" tanya Kazea dan Naruto hanya heran begitu juga dengan yang lainnya

"maksudnya? aku masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya naruto yang belum mengerti

"benar, apa maksudnya Kazea?" tanya Azazel yang merasa penasaran

"Senjutsu, kau akan memperlajari Rinnegan sekaligus Senjutsu dan dalam waktu 1 bulan ini, kau tidak boleh keluar dari gunung Myoboku" ujar Kazea

"tapi-..." protesan Rias terpotong oleh Kazea

"itu akan mempercepat Naruto-nii menguasai Rinnegan karena energi alam yang ada disana, dan jika Naruto-nii berhasil menguasai senjutsu maka kekuatan potensial dari Rinnegan akan meningkat dua kali lipat dari Rinnegan normal" ujar Kazea

"jika begitu aku setuju Kazea, kapan kita berangkat ke gunung Myoboku?" tanya Naruto

"kita akan berangkat besok, dan persiapkan dirimu karena disana bukanlah seperti latihan biasa, jika kau sudah setuju maka kau harus mencantumkan namamu di gulungan ini" ujar Kazea kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan yang ada di tasnya

"gulungan apa itu?' tanya Akeno

"ini adalah gulungan kontrak dengan Gunung Myoboku, dan Naruto-nii sekarang tulis namamu disini dengan darahmu" ujar Kazea dna kemudian Naruto menggigit jari telunjuknya dan kemudian darah yang keluar di buatnya untuk menulis namanya

"baiklah sudah selesai" ujar Naruto setelah itu Kazea kembali memasukkan gulungan itu kedalam tasnya kembali

"dan mulai besok, kau akan berlatih dengan mempertaruhkan bentuk Manusiamu" ujar Kazea dan itu sukses membuat semuanya terkejut bukan main

"apa maksudnya dengan mempertaruhkan bentuk manusia" tanya Naruto, Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki, dan Issei

"yah karena jika Naruto-nii, tidak bisa mengatur energi senjutsu yang ada di dalam tubuhnnya maka Naruto akan berubah menjadi katak" ujar Kazea menejelaskan dan membuat mereka terkejut

"KATAK?" Teriak mereka semua tanpa terkecuali

"ya benar itu karena Naruto-nii sudah terikat kontrak dengan katak gunung Myoboku dan kontrak itu berlaku selamanya tidak ada cara membatalkannya, tapi tenang saja aku mempunyai cara agar Naruto-nii tidak menjadi katak" ujar Kazea dan itu membuat mereka lega

"lantas latihan apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Rias kepada Kazea

"ahh... jika itu kalian bilang kepada Azazel-san karena dialah yang akan melatih kalian, dan mulai besok kita akan bertemu satu bulan lagi, dan mulai dari besok janganlah keluar dari area 200 M, karena aku sudah tidak bisa membuat Kekai yang lebih jauh dari itu" ujar Kazea

"baiklah itu lebih dari cukup, dan selamat berjuang Naruto" ujar Azazel kepada Naruto

"dan karena sekarang hari sudah malam lebih baik kita istirahat, karena mulai besok latihan kita akan 3X lebih berat dari sebelumnya" ujar Azazel kepada semuanya dan kemudian mereka memasuki kamar mereka tapi berbeda dengan Naruto dan Kazea yang malah asik berbincang diluar

"ahhh... seperti apa latihan kita besok?" tanya Naruto kepada Kazea

"besok kau akan berlatih terus sampai kau mengalahkan katak-katak raksasa disana, dan meungkin itu akan menghabiskan waktu selama hampir 10 hari" ujar Kazea dan Naruto sukses melotot kepada Kazea

"ahahahah tenang saja Naruto-nii, kau tidak akan berlatih terus setiap hari, kau akan berlatih 12 Jam tanpa henti sampai kau bisa mengalahkan para Gamma-sennin itu, dan jika kau bisa menang kau barulah masuk kedalam tahap berkonsentrasi untuk mengumpulkan energi alam untuk masuk kedalam mode senjutsu" ujar Kazea kepada Naruto

"apa itu tidak berlebihan 12 jam sehar?" tanya Naruto tidak yakin kepada Kazea

"kau kenapa naruto-nii, Minato-jiji saja dulu berlatih 20Jam sehari dalam tahap awal, masa kau kalah dengan ayahmu seharusnya kau bisa lebih unggul darinya" ujar Kazea mengejek Naruto tapi didalam itu semua Kazea menyemangati Naruto agar terus berjuang

"ahhh.. kau benar Kazea, dan bagaimanapun juga aku harus melampai Tou-san, dan kau memang sepupu sekaligus sahabat terbaikku Kazea, kuharap kau selalu menyemangatiku" ujar Naruto

"ahahaha, tak apa Naruto-nii, kita adalah saudara dan kita harus saling membantu" ujar Kazea

dan tak jauh dari mereka sosok gadis berambut Crimson a.k.a Rias mengamati mereka setelah itu berjalan kearah mereka, dan Kazea yang menyadari kedatangan Rias kemudian pamit kepada Naruto

"yah, sepertinya aku harus istirahat, lagipula kau akan ditemani oleh bidadarimu dan aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian dan sebaiknya aku menyingkir" ujar Kazea menggoda Naruto sedangkan Naruto kini memerah mendengar godaan dari sepupunya itu

"apaan kau itu Kazea" ucap Naruto kemudian Kazea berjalan kebelakang dan saat berhadapan dengan Rias sempat bertanya kepada Rias

"kau ingin berbicara dengan Naruto-nii?" tanya Kazea kepada Rias

"yah seperti itulah, karena mulai besok aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Naruto-kun" ujar Rias dan itu membuat Kazea sedikit merasa bersalah

"Gomen ne, jika aku membuat kalian harus berhubungan jarak jauh" ujar Kazea seraya meminta maaf kepada Rias

"tak apa Kazea, karena bagaimanapun juga ini demi kebaikan semua" ujar Rias

"ha'i, dan lebih baik kau datangi pangeranmu, kapan lagi kau akan berduaan dengannya mulai besok" ujar Kazea sedangkan Rias hannya memerah mendengarnya

"baiklah, jaa ne Kazea" ujar Rias kemudian mendatangi Naruto dan kemudian memeluknya dari belakang sedangkan Naruto yang merasakan sebuah pelukan semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu

"tak apakan aku memelukmu seperti ini?" ujar Rias dengan manja kepada Naruto

"tak apa Buchou" ujar Naruto dan itu membuat Rias merasa tidak suka di panggil Buchou saat mereka hanya berdua

"Naruto-kun mulai sekarang jika hanya kita bedua panggil saja Rias, jangan Buchou karena saat kita berdua aku hanya ingin menjadi kekasihmu bukan kingmu Naruto-kun" ujar Rias yang di hiasi semburat merah dipipinya begitupun juga dengan Naruto yang mendengar permintaan dari Rias

"baiklah Rias, dan kenapa kamu belum tidur padahal kau besok harus berlatih lebih keras lagi" ujar Naruto kepada Rias

"aku belum merasa ngantuk, dan kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur padahal kau akan menjalani latihan berat di gunung Myonoku selama sebulan, dan kita hikz... tidak akan bertemu selama sebulan hikz..." ujar Rias yang kini mulai terisak dan kemudian Naruto membawa Rias dalam dekapannya

"maafkan aku Rias, jika aku harus meninggalkanmu dan sebagai gantinya aku akan menuruti satu kemauanmu apapun itu setelah aku berhasil mengalahkan Kyuubi no yoko" ujar Naruto sedangkan Rias yang mendengar ucapan Naruto mulai cerah kembali

"baiklah jika begitu, aku meminta kau bercinta denganku setelah kau berhasil mengalahkan Kyuubi no yoko, dan karena kau akan megabulkan apapun keinginanku jadi kau tidak bisa monolak lagi" ujar Rias memerah tapi tegas dalam berbicara dan terkesan sensual

"ehhh... tapi... hah baiklah Rias jika itu permintaanmu jika itu cukup untuk membuatmu memaafkanku yang meninggalkanmu selama sebulan di gunung myoboku" ujar Naruto dan kemudian Rias semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Naruto

"yey, aku senang kau mau menuruti kemauanku dan jangan langgar apa yang sudah kau ucapkan Naruto-kun" ujar Rias yang kini dari tubuhnya menguar power of destruction yang membuat Naruto merinding

"ahhh... kau tenang saja Rias, aku pasti tidak akan menarik kata-kataku Rias" ujar Naruto dan kini juga mengeratkan pelukannya ke Rias sedangkan Rias memerah mendegar ucapan dari Naruto dan dalam beberapa menit, tapi kemudian Naruto memecah keheningan tersebut

"Rias" ucap naruto sedangkan Rias kemudian menoleh

"ada apa naruto-kun?' tanya Rias kepda Naruto yang heran dengan sikap kekasihnya

"aku hanya ingin meminta maaf kepadamu karena aku membawamu dalam masalah ini, yang membuatku hampir menyesal karena aku hampir saja kehilanganmu dan maaf aku tidak berguna untuk melindungimu dan juga teman-teman yang lain, jika tadi Kazea tidak datang aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku dan juga kalian" ujar Naruto lirih kepada Rias

"aku sudah katakan Naruto-kun, kita dengan senang hati akan menolongmu, dan jika yang kau khawatirkan adalah kondisi kami itu tidak perlu, karena kami tidak apa-apa dan jangan menyalahkan dirimu karena kau sudah berusaha semampumu bahkan kau memaksakan dirimu hingga melebihi batasmu dan jika kau tidak mengulur waktu sampai Kazea datang mungkin sekarang kami semua sudah mati" ujar Rias menenangkan Naruto sedangkan Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang kekasih itu

"terimakasih Rias, kau memang yang terbaik, aku tidak salah mencintaimu dan aku berharap kau selalu disisiku yang akan menemaniku saat aku kesusahan maupun saat senang, tapi aku berharap bahwa kita akan selalu senang dan bahagia" ujar Naruto kepada Rias sedangkan Rias hanya tersenyum tulus dan kedua pipinya memerah karena mendengar ucapan naruto karena terdengar seperti lamaran walau secara tidak langsung

"aku juga Naruto, aku juga tidak salah mencintaimu Naruto-kun" ujar Rias dengan riang kemudian mencium Naruto dengan agresif

CUP

awalnya Naruto terkejut karena lagi-lagi Rias menciumnya tanoa aba-aba tapi lama-kelamaan dia membalas ciuman dari Rias dan menikmati ciuman mereka sampai mereka meneteskan saliva dari bibirnya dan ciuman itu harus berhenti karena kebutuhan oksigen.

tapi Naruto lagi-lagi tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Rias dan langsung melesatkan lidahnya ke mulut Rias dan menyapu rongga mulut Rias dan lidah mereka saling mendominasi satu sama lain dan saling bertukar saliva, setelah itu Naruto melepaskan ciuman itu dan turun keleher Rias dan memberi Kissmark dileher Rias agar semua tahu bahwa Rias hanya milik Naruto seorang begitu juga dengan sebaliknya dan hisapan Naruto sukses membuat Rias menggliat dan mendesah nikmat dengan aktivitas Naruto

"ahhhh... ahhhh..." desah Rias yang menikmati aktivitas Naruto sedangkan Naruto tidak hanya diam sampai di situ saja melihat Rias yang memajukan punggungnya dan membuat Oppai Rias mengadah maju kemudian Naruto meremas oppai mili Rias yang masih di di selimuti baju

"ahhhh... ahhhh... remas terus Naruto-kun ini ahhhh... benar-benar nikmat" ujar Rias yang mendesah tidak karuan dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan dan itu membuat Naruto girang

"seperti yang kau mau hime" ujar Naruto dan kemudian kedua tangannya meremas Oppai Rias yang besarnya diatas rata-rata yang membuat Rias semakin mendesah

dan kemudian mendegar Issei yang mengigau keras membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan kemudian merapikan baju mereka, karena pakaian mereka sempat berantakan terutama Rias akbiat dari aktivitas Naruto, dan kini mereka berjalan memasuki kamar mereka dan kemudian tidur karena hari berat akan menanti mereka dan juga yang lainnya

[TIME SKIP]

Kini Naruto telah bersiap-siap untuk pergi bersama Kazea untuk ke gunung Myoboku untuk berlatih dan dia dengan berat hati harus meninggalkan mereka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini juga demi kebaikan semuanya dan ia harus melakukannya karena dia sudah ditunjuk sebagai oenyelamat dunia

**"Apa kau suda siap Partner?" **Tanya Azkara kepada Naruto

"kapanpun aku siap Partner, hanya saja aku akan merindukan teman-temanku dan juga Rias,Akeno-san, dan Tsubaki" ujar Naruto kepada Azkara

**"hahaha... kau hanya berbisah dengan mereka selama satu bulan Partner jadi jangan berlebihan dan saat kau kembali kemampuanmu akan berbeda jauh dari yang sekarang"** Ujar Azkara menyemangati Naruto

"kau benar Azkara, aku akan berusaha, kalau begitu mari kita berusaha Partner dan baiklah mari kita berangkat" Ucap Naruto

**"itu baru Partnerku"** Ujar Azkara

dan kemudian naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan disambut oleh teman-temannya

"apa kau sudah siap Naruto-nii?" tanya Kazea kepada Naruto

"aku siap Kazea, mari kita berangkat, yo minna aku pergi dulu dan aku akan segera kembali" ujar Naruto dan kemudian Naruto mendekati Kazea

"Sampai jumpa Naruto" ujar mereka semua dan kemudian Kazea yang sudah selesai dengan jurusnya bertanya kepada Naruto

"apa kau sudah siap Nii-san?" tanya Kazea

"aku siap Kazea, mari pergi" ujar Naruto yakin

_**"Senpou : Thunder Flash"**_

Dan kemudian mereka menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna kuning dan dalam sekejap mereka berada di tempat yang menurut Naruto aneh karena meliht ukuran daun dan juga langit, dll

"tempat yang aneh, tapi indah, dan aku menyukainya" ujar Naruto tanpa sadar

**~-TBC-~**

**Yo minna chapter ini sudah selesai, untuk chapter depan latihan hanya akan Author fokuskan kepada Naruto yang sedang berada di gunung Myoboku**

* * *

**Next Update : Naruto the Next Poseidon**


	14. Chapter 13

**Great Boskito Dragon**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

.

.

.

"tempat yang aneh, tapi indah, dan aku menyukainya" ujar Naruto tanpa sadar

"aku senang kau menyukai tempat ini, karena disinilah kau berada selama sebulan ini" ujar Kazea

"dan kapan aku harus melawan makhluk yang kau bilang itu?" tanya Naruto

"besok Niisan, dan untuk hari ini lebih baik kau berlatih dengan Sacred Gearmu itu" ujar Kazea

"baiklah, tapi dimana tempatku berlatih?" tanya Naruto

"ikuti aku" balas Kazea dan Narutopun mengikuti langkah kaki Kazea

Dan selama perjalanan menuju tempat pelatihan dia beberapa kali melihat katak yang berukuran besar, sedang, dan kecil, dan yang semakin membuat Naruto kaget adalah katak-katak itu bisa berbicara layaknya manusia.

'dunia yang aneh' pikir Naruto dan tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka untuk berlatih Sacred Gear

"nah, disini Niisan akan berlatih Sacred Gear, sebelum melawan para Gamma-sennin besoK' ujar Kazea

"baiklah" balas Naruto dan bersiap mengaktifkan Sacred Gearnya

**[BlackBlue Gear]**

**[Blue Fire : Dragon Burst Roar]**

sebuah ledakan tercipta dari serangan yang Naruto ciptakan, dan Naruto terus melakukan kemampuan dari Sacred Gearnya

**[Blue Fire : ****Fireball****Attack****Barrage]**

kemudian dari punggung Naruto muncul sebuah api biru berbentuk bola tenis sebanyak 8 buah (seperti Godou dama tapi api biru), dan kemudian Naruto mengarahkan serangan itu ke tanah di depannya yang membuat kawah berdiameter 1,5 meter tiap bola api

**[Black Fire : Dragon Sleave]**

dari tangan kanan Naruto muncul api hitam kemudian di arahkan ke depan dan serangan itu melebar seperti semburan naga, Naruto yang merasa cukup puas dengan tekhnik barunya

"Yosh, aku harus lebih berusaha lagi" ujar Naruto semangat

**[Blue Fire : Fireball Planetarya]**

Naruto mengadahkan tangannya kelangit dan muncul sebuah Bola api biru berukuran sedang dan di kelilingi oleh api biasa

[TIME SKIP]

kini Naruto sedang beristirahat karena kelelahan setelah menggunakan kekuatan dari Black Blue Gear

**"Partner kurasa kau sudah meningkat drastis, dan dapat memanipulasi Blue Fire dan Black Fire dengan baik" ** Ujar Azkara kepada Naruto

"mungkin saja Partner, tapi besok adalah hari dimana aku harus melawan Gamma Sennin" ujar Naruto

"lantas kau ada Ide Partner?" lanjut Naruto bertanya kepada Azkara

**"Aku memiliki ide bagus Partner"** Ujar Azkara

"apa itu Partner?" tanya Naruto penasaran

**"Balance Breaker, tapi kau harus memiliki tenaga yang besar untuk menggunakannya, jadi selama seminggu kedepan kau minimalkan menggunakan sihir yang menggunakan energi yang besar, dan jangan gunakan pedang Kusanagi no tsurugi"** Saran Azkara kepada Naruto

"jadi intinya aku hanya bertahan selama seminggu ini, dan aku harus menggunakan tekhnik Black Fire dan Blue Fire yang mempunyai energi kecil, tapi hanya akan mempunyai daya rusak yang kecil" ujar Naruto

**"tak apa Partner, kita akan memulai yang sesungguhnya pada hari kedelapan, dan kau harus memperkuat diri kerana ketahanan tubuh akan sangat memperngaruhi seberapa lama kau bisa bertahan di dalam Balance Breaker partner"** Ujar Azkara

"baiklah, kurasa itu ide yang bagus" Balas Naruto menyetujui saran dari Partnernya

**"kau besok hanya perlu menggunakan Thunder Flash, tekhnik pedang Namikaze dan juga kemampuan Sacred Gear yang mempunyai skala energi yang kecil saja" **Jelas Azkara

"aku mengerti Partner"

[TIME SKIP]

Kini Naruto berhadapan dengan 3 katak raksasa yang pertama sedang menghisap rokok dengan sebuah pedang di samping kiri dan kanan pinganggnya, yang kedua membawa sebuah tameng dan sebuah gada katak itu berwarna merah, dan yang ketiga adalah katak berwarna hijau yang membawa sebuah senjata yang author sendiri tidak tahu nama senjata itu

"yo Naruto-nii, kau akan menghadapi Gamabunta, Gammaken, dan Gamashiro. dan kuharap kau bisa bertahan dari mereka" ujar Kazea kepada Naruto

"tenang saja Kazea aku akan berusahan sekuat tenaga" ujar Naruto

"baiklah jika seperti itu kita mulai saja" ujar

**[Thunder Flash]**

Kemudian Naruto berteleport menghilang dari pandangan mereka

**[Blue Fire : ****Fireball****Attack****Barrage]**

Kemudian Naruto muncul di atas para katak itu dan menembakan bola api secara ke arah ketiga katak itu walau tidak membuat luka fatal kepada katak itu, dan Naruto kemudian menghilang lagi

**"Cih, dimana bocah itu dari tadi hanya menghilang" **Ujar salah satu katak yang bernama Gamabunta

**"Benar, kurasa akan sangat susah menangkap anak itu"** Balas salah satu katak lagi bernama Gamaken

**"Kurasa kita harus masuk kedalam mode sensorik" **Ujar Gama shiro

**"kurasa itu ide yang bagus"**

dan kemudian ketiga katak itu menutup matanya dan setelah beberapa saat memejamkan matanya akhirnya ketiga katak itu membuka matanya, kemudian tersenyum sinis

**"Aku sudah menemukanmu bocah, dan bersiaplah" ** Ujar Gama Bunta

Kemudian ketiga katak itu menuju ketempat Naruto bersembuyi

**[Sepou : Mizurampa]**

Kemudian muncul seperti bola air mengarahe ke sebuah pohon, dan setelah pohon itu hancur tampak pemuda berambut kuning yang di kenal sebagai naruto

"cepat sekali kalian menemukanku" ujar Naruto

**"itu bukan hal yang sulit bocah**" ujar Gama ken

"baiklah aku akan serius" ujar Naruto dan kemudian mengayunkan katana miliknya

**[Namikaze Sword : Pucture Lightining]**

**[Namikaze Sowrd : Mikazuki No Mai]**

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan Nama tekhnik itu tercipta sebuah kilatan biru, kemudian naruto muncul di belakang katak-katak itu dan menggunakan tekhniknya yang berikutnya dan menyayat katak-katak itu walau tak bisa melukai kulit mereka karena ketebalan kulit mereka

hari pertamapun berkahir dengan kondisi Naruto terdapat luka kecil di bagian-bagian tubuhnya karena kekuatan yang di keluarkan oleh ketiga katak itu.  
Hari kedua Naruto lebih terbuka dalam penyerangan hingga cukup merepotkan ketiga katak itu dengan menggunakan kekuatan api miliknya hingga sesekali membuat tubuh katak itu terbakar oleh api hitam maupun api biru Naruto.  
Hari ketiga Naruto melakukan gerilya kepada ketiga katak itu, tapi cara itu ternyata tidak efektif dan membuat tubuh Naruto lebam disana-sini, dan harus mendapat perawatan dari Kazea karena luka yang di alami oleh Naruto akibat serangan senjutsu dari ketiga katak itu yang menyerang bagian luar atau dalam tubuh Naruto.

Hari Keempat Naruto memilih strategi yang sama seperti melawan pada hari kedua yaitu menyerang ketiga katak itu secara terbuka dan lebih frontal yang ternyata lebih efisien daripada menggrilya ketiga katak itu, dengan mengcombo serangan api yang berdampat kecil dan thunder Flash dapat membuat ketiga katak itu terdesak akibat serangan beruntun yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto.  
Hari kelima Naruto menyerang dengan sangat Frontal dengan mencombo ketiga tekhnik yaitu Thunder Flash, Pucture Lighting, dan juga Fireball Attack Barage, dan serangan itu membuat ketiga katak itu mendapat luka yang cukup fatal karena luka yang dibuka akibat sayatan dari pucture lightnig di teruskan oleh seranagan dari bola api beruntun dari api biru maupun api hitam.

Sedangkan pada hari keenam Naruto melakukan strategi yang sama seperti hari kelima tapi alih-alih untuk medapatkan hasil yang sama Naruto malah kesulitan untuk menembus tekhnik penghalang yang mereka buat dan membuat tubuhnya memar karena efek yang yang di timbulkan dari serangan senjutsu katak itu  
Dan dihari ketujuh Naruto bermain secara halus dan tidak sefrontal kemarin bahkan Naruto jarang menggunakan tekhnik dan itu membuat ketiga katak itu heran begitujuga dengan Kazea karena naruto bertarung dengan sangat lembut tidak sekasar kemarin

Sekarang pada hari kedelapan Naruto sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi para katak yang sudah menemaninya bertarung selama seminggu ini, dan rencana Naruto adalah mengakhiri pertarungan panjang ini pada hari kedelapan

**"Kau siap Partner?" **Tanya Azkara kepada Naruto

"kapanpun Partner, dan kurasa setelah ini akan ada pelatihan yang lebih berat lagi" ujar Naruto

**"itu pasti Partner karena bagaimanapun juga berlatih senjutsu membutuhkan konsentrasi dan juga ketahanan tubuh, jadi pasti akan lebih sulit daripada ini dan juga kau akan mempertaruhkan wujudmu" **Ujar Azkara

"benar juga, tapi yang penting aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat dari sekarang dan dapat melindungi teman-temanku" ujar Naruto

Dan tak lama kemudian ketiga katak itu datang bersama Kazea dan seperti biasa bersiap untuk bertarung atau bisa di sebut Sparing dengan Naruto

"kau sudah siap Naruto-nii?" tanya Kazea kepada Naruto

"tentu Kazea, bisa kita mulai?" tanya naruto

"baiklah jika seperti itu, MULAI" Ujar Kazea dan ketiga katak itu melai menyerang kearah naruto tapi dengan mudah serangan itu di hindari

"maaf untuk hari ini akan berakhir sebelum waktu latihan, kurasa akan selesai dalam waktu lima belas sampai dua puluh menit" ujar Naruto dan membuat ketiga kata itu geram dengan tingkah naruto

**"jangan sombong kau bocah" **Ujar Gama Bunta

**"kita lihat saja siapa yang akan kalah" **Ucap Gama ken

"baiklah kita mulai" ujar Naruto

**[BlackBlue Gear]**

**[Balance Breaker : Boskito Dragon Armor]**

dan kemudian Naruto masuk dalam mode balance Breakernya yang berbentuk Armor berwarna hitam dan biru yang mempunyai sayap seperti Hakuryuukou tapi berwarna biru tua yang terpampang lebar yang memberi kesan betapa gagahnya dan kuatnya Great Boskito Dragon

(oke bentuk dari Armornya gabungan antara milik Isse,Vali, danjuga Azazel, bayangin aja tangan dan kakinya sama dengan Armor milik Azazel, badanya mirip Armor Issei, sedangkan kepala Armor dan sayapnya sama dengan armor milik vali)

'kau memang hebat Naruto-nii, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau bermain halus pada hari ketujuh karena kau menyimpan tenaga untuk sekarang, dan kenapa kau menyerang secara frontal itu karena agar ketahanan fisikmu meningkat dengan cepat' Pikir Kazea

"baiklah sekarang adalah berakhrinya Sparring ini" ujar Naruto

**[****Lightning****Dragon****Movement]**

dan kemudian dalam sekajap mata Naruto berada di depan katak itu dan memukul ketiga katak itu hingga terbang dan kemudian jatuh tersungkur di tanah dengan tidak elitnya, dan tidak hanya berhenti sampai di situ saja Naruto melancarkan tinju yang berlapis api biru di tangan kiri dan api hitam di tangan kanan ke arah ketiga katak itu yang membuat luka bakar pada kulit katak-katak itu

**[Dragon Sleave]**

Dan kemudian bola api yang lebih besar daripada saat pertama kali menggunakan dragon Sleavi dan kemudian melebar seperti semburan naga kearah ketiga katak itu tapi sayang ketiga katak itu dengan sigap menahan serangan itu dengan membuat dinding air untuk mencegah serangan itu untuk mengenai mereka

"cih, ternyata kalian bisa menahan serangan itu. tapi tidak untuk yang ini" ujar naruto

**[Black Fire **:**solar** **system** **giant****fireball]**

Kemudian muncul seperti susunan tata surya tapi bukan planet tapi api berwarna hitam dan kemudian Naruto mengarahkan bola api tata surya itu kearah tiga katak itu

BLAAARR

dan terjadi ledakan yang besar dan membuat ketiga katak itu berdiri dengan gemetar karena kekuatan yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto, dan Naruto yang melihat itu mendesah kesal

**[Dragon Shoot]**

Serangan itu telak mengenai ketiga katak itu kemudian ketiga katak itu tak sadarkan diri karena mendapat luka di sekujur tubuh mereka setelah menerima serangan beruntun dari Naruto, dan setelah memastikan ketiga katak itu tidak bisa berdiri lagi Naruto mereset armor yang melindungi tubuhnya

**[Reset]**

Kemudian Naruto menghampiri Kazea yang berada tidak jauh dari pertarungan Naruto dengan ketiga Gamma sennin itu, dan naruto menyapa dengan senang atas kemenangan dari Naruto

"kau berhasil naruto-nii, dan mulai besok kau akan berlatih konsentrasi mengumpulkan energi alam" ujar Kazea

"baiklah Kazea, tapi apakah akan beresiko mempertaruhkan bentuk manusiaku?" tanya naruto kepada Kazea

"tidak akan Naruto-nii, karena aku sudah mendapat cara agar kau tidak kehilangan bentuk manusia saat kau gagal menguasai energi alam yang sangat sulit untuk di kendalikan" ujar Kazea

"huh... aku lega mendengarnya Kazea" ujar Naurto lega

"tapi sampai kapan kita akab berlatih senjutsu?" tanya naruto

"berlatih senjutsu tidak ada batasannya, hanya dirimu sendiri yang bisa menentukan kapan akan berakhirnya masa pelatihan dari senjutsu" ujar kazea

[TIME SKIP]

Kini Naruto dan Kazea sedang berada di tempat yang di sebut oleh Kazea rumah dari Fukasaku salah satu tetua di gunung Myoboku, yang meminta Fukasaku untuk melatih senjutsu kepada Naruto dan dengan senang hati Fukasaku akan membantu dengan satu syarat yaitu Naruto harus tekun berlatih senjutsu dengan tekun, sedangkan naruto mengngguk setuju dengan syarat yang di ajukan oleh Fukasaku tersebut

Kini naruto sedang mengambil posisi bersila dengan maksud untuk mengumpulkan energi alam, sedangkan di samping Naruto terdapat Fukasaku yang tengah berdiri dengan tongkatnya, Fukasaku membawa tongkat karena ingin memukul Naruto agar kembali ke alam sadarnya jika Naruto sudah menampilkan perubahan pada bentuk manusianya

Kini sudah hari ke sembilan dia berlatih senjutsu dan Naruto sudah mengalami kemajuan pesat atas pelatihan senjutsunya mulai dari bermeditasi di puncak gunung, berbagi tubuh dengan Fukasaku sampai memakan makanan yang sebenarnya tidak layak untuk Manusia, dan sekarang Naruto sudah memasuki tahap akhir pelatihan senjutsu

Duaakkkk

Duaakkkk

Brrraaaakkk

"Fukasaku-sama, berhentilah memukulku" Ucap Naruto yang sepertinya dirinya sudah kembali normal akibat pukulan dari Fukasaku

"Maaf Naruto" Balas Fukasaku kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi itu satu-satunya cara supaya kau bisa memakai Senjutsu tanpa kau harus bertranformasi menjadi katak"

"Emangnya,Fukasaku -sama pernah melakukan ini?" Tanya Naruto kepada Fukasaku

"Pernah, berkali-kali" Jawab Fukasaku, kemudian dia melanjutkan

"dulu saat Kazea berlatih senjutsu aku juga menggunakan cara seperti ini, dan kalian sepertinya mirip karena dulu juga kazea sering mengeluh karena aku pukul"

'Siapa yang tidak mengeluh jika terus dipukul, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak protes dirinya di sakiti, dan ternyata sangat sulit menguasi senjutsu agar tidak bertransformasi menjadi katak' batin Naruto ngeri jika membayangkan tubuhnya berubah menjadi katak

"Baiklah… Coba kau ulangi lagi. Ingat, focus dan konsentrasi untuk menyeimbangkan energi alam dan juga energi iblis yang kau miliki" Perintah Fukasaku, kemudian Naruto kembali bermeditasi untuk melanjutkan latihan senjutsunya

Fukasaku pun memperhatikan Naruto sampai dibagian wajah Naruto tepatnya dibagian sekita mata terlihat pigmen khas mata katak (-) dan Fukasaku tidak melihat adanya perilaku Naruto yang kelihatan kalau dia telah kehilangan kontrol dan akan bertranformasi menjadi katak, kemudian dia membatin

'Bagus, dia sudah menguasai Senjutsu-nya sendiri'. Setelah itu dia meminta Naruto membuka matanya "Bagus Naruto, sekarang buka matamu" perintah Fukasaku

Naruto pun membuka matanya dan Fukasaku pun melihat dengan jelas kalau mata Naruto sudah berubah dan terdapat warna oranye pada kelopak matanya yang artinya dia sudah memasuki mode Senjutsu, kemudian Fukasaku berkata "Apa yang kau rasakan, Naruto?"

"Kekuatanku seperti bertambah berkali-kali lipat, dan aku bisa merasakan aura dari jangkauan yang lebih luas dari sebelumnya" Jawab Naruto

**[Senpou : Douyuheki ]**

Ucap Fukasaku yang mengeluarkan jurusnya kearah Naruto dengan jurus meninggikan tanah yang membuat Naruto terlempar

BLAAAAR

"Fukasaku-sama!" Teriak Naruto yang terlempar ke sebuah pohon,

kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa kau menyerangku?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengetes ketahanan fisikmu, dan bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu, apa terasa sakit?" Tanya Fukasaku basa-basi

" tubuhku tidak begitu sakit saat terkena serangan sensei, seharusnya tubuhku merasa sangat sakit setelah menerima serangan dari anda" Jawab Naruto heran

"Itu adalah kelebihan Senjutsu, pertahanan tubuhmu dan daya serang akan meningkat. Bahkan jika kau sudah semakin ahli dalam Senjutsu, kau bisa melukai musuh meskipun seranganmu itu belum sampai ke musuhmu" Ucap Fukasaku dan kemudian naik ke pundak naruto

"Naruto… Tapi ingat, dalam tahapmu, kau hanya bisa memakai Senjutsu selama 10 menit dan kau bisa menggunakan Senjutsu lagi, tapi kau harus bermeditasi dan juga tanpa bergerak untuk mendapatkan energy alam lagi. Kau mengerti?" tanya Fukasaku kepada Naruto

"Ya. Aku mengerti, Fukasaku-sama" Balas Naruto

"dan juga mulai besok kau harus mengembangkan dan juga berlatih tekhnik senjutsu yang lainnya" ujar Fukasaku sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk

**~-TBC-~**

* * *

**Yo minna, chapter ini sudah selesai maaf bila sudah lama tidak update karena ada acara kemah bakti di sekolah jadi maaf**

**Tanya Jawab**

A/N : Maaf belum bisa balas Review soalnya baru pulang dari kemah bakti terus langsung update, dan rasanya capek baget Author


End file.
